


Kryptonite Is A Painbow

by DontBeJelly



Series: Dragons Were Never Dinosaurs [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Finally, and it's gonna take me a lot longer to get through s2 then i think it will, but not like she did in part one, it took me a lot longer than i thought it would to get me here, maggie still has to suffer a lil, new game: spot the Stargate cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly
Summary: Maggie is the Green Ranger when the Power Rangers are necessary. Which is rare given how successful they are at protecting the Zeo Crystal. Getting involved with the DEO, and then Alex Danvers, is a risk Maggie knows she shouldn't be taking. Because there are Rules, and Maggie must still keep her identity a secret.Except, for all the lines Maggie has never crossed, she knows it's only a matter of time before she has to question everything she's believed since she picked up her Power Coin.





	1. Myriad

**Author's Note:**

> The only beta reader has been my text speaking program. 
> 
> Also, this is gonna be longer than I thought XD

Maggie looked around when the atmosphere in the precinct changed. Her computer screen frizzed for a moment before loading up something out of the Matrix movies. She could feel something pressing at the back of her skull, but it wasn't painful. Whatever it was, however, made her feel the urge to morph. Watching her coworkers stare at their screens and start typing with an eerie single mindedness told Maggie all she needed to know at that moment.

Mind control was at work. The Morphing Grid and her Power Coin were protecting her. 

She calmly got up and headed to the restroom. Once there, she yanked out her phone and called the ship.

"We are aware of the situation," Zordon told her.

"What the hell is the situation?" Maggie demandedm her voice low.

"The Kryptonians of Fort Rozz have initiated a program they are calling Myriad."

Maggie shivered. She had never been victim to mind control after Lord Zedd, but even ten years later, the feeling haunted her. "How do I stop it?"

"The signal is coming from the prison," Alpha said. "But, Maggie, you know you can't interfere."

"Not with anything connected to the Grid," Maggie recited. The rules of the Ranger Corps were clear: Only threats to a planet's Zeo Crystal were a Ranger's responsibility. "Alpha, can you keep my phone secure?"

"Absolutely. Zack and Trini are headed your way."

"Tell them to take out every power sub station they come across." Her mind raced as she started to map out the city in her head. "They're using the computers for something, and they can't do that without a functioning power grid."

"I'll let them know. Be careful, Maggie."

"Aw, Alpha, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you to protect the planet. I don't trust you not to do something crazy in the process."

Maggie grinned and silenced her phone. She composed herself, stuffed her phone away, and kept an even pace as she left the restroom. The halls were empty as she went to the locker rooms and pulled on her kevlar vest. Her windbreaker was yanked over it before she headed for the riot gear lock up. Anyone who tried to stop her would use deadly force, but she wasn't ready to kill anyone not in their right mind. Still, she had her service weapon on her. She wasn't going to get killed, but she was going to thoroughly maim anyone who attacked her.

The first room she hit held the security camera tapes. She erased everything from the last half an hour to avoid being questioned when everyone regained their brains. Once the cameras were cut, she headed out and around to the power transformer. It took her a moment of regarding the cage before she scaled the fence. The locks on the handle of the circuit breaker were no match for a Power Ranger.

The strength and speed given to her by the Grid was the only thing she could use in this situation. Maggie planned on making the most of it. She yanked the handle off the metal box to keep anyone from turning the power back on. It would be a bit of an issue to fix, but a repair job was a small price to pay in her mind

Maggie didn't stick around to admire her work. She leapt over the fence and let her feet carry her far from the building before anyone emerged from the precinct. Once in a darker alley, Maggie yanked out her phone and checked the messages from Trini and Zack. They were going to work their way in from the outskirts of the city. Maggie would work her way out towards them. 

Alpha [I have disabled every camera aimed at the streets. It's all I can do.]

Maggie was quick to tapped out a reply. [I'll take it. Thanks, Alpha.] She raced off down the street, the route to the next sub station already mapped in her mind. 

If the Kryptonians were expecting Power Rangers, she knew they weren't expecting Power Rangers who practiced the art of subtlety. 

~*~

Maggie was both relieved and surprised when her Captain asked no real questions once the mind control ended. Apparently, returning to the precinct armed and ready for a fight was something no one wanted to know about. Maggie played her part well, feigning confusion and no memory of the event. She was given a few days off since her experience had to be far more traumatizing than those who stared at their screens. Maggie didn't argue; it gave her a few days to catch up with Trini and Zack.

Or, at least, that was the plan before the city was attacked by brain exploding energy waves. Not that Maggie, Trini, or Zack were affected.

"This is the shit I hate," Trini snarled as she leaned against the apartment's window frame. "We could be out there doing something!"

Zack looked between his angry teammate and the one slowly pacing the floor. "Do we know what the Ranger Corps will do to us if we did go out there?" Having their focus on him was still little unnerving, even after ten years and numerous battles. "I mean, can they take our coins? Our Zords?"

"No," Maggie said, "but we don't interfere in everything or it becomes expected of us." The rules didn't exist because the Corps didn't care, but because it -couldn't.- Rangers would never know rest if they tried to stop every problem.

Trini sighed. "So we're just going to watch the city die."

They were silent for a moment. When Trini turned around, Zack was standing and Maggie was reaching for her coat. If they moved quickly enough, if they didn't stop in obvious places, they could go unseen. Once they were out of the city, "borrowing" a vehicle would be easy. Maggie sent out a message as they headed out the door.

[Alpha, tell us where this signal is coming from.]

+A few hours later+

Trini watched the news on her cellphone, tilting the screen so the other two could see it as well. "I don't know how I feel about being unnecessary." 

It was a relief to see National City was back to normal, even if they now could add grand theft auto to their resumes.

Zack shrugged and started the creeper van back up again. "Think we can get back in time for dinner?"

"If we go to somewhere other than Krispie Kreme," Maggie said as she replied to incoming messages from the team, her work and domestic partners, and a few others. 

Trini gasped. "That's blasphemous."

"It's been a while since I've been to Denny's," Zack said.

Trini gave him a betrayed look, then shrugged. "Whichever is open, I guess." Her screen changed to show Kim was calling and she moved away from the front seats. Maggie and Zack were kind enough to not point out they could overhear the conversation.

Maggie had to admit, it was kind of nice to not need to morph to save the world.


	2. Welcome To Earth Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is in parts because life leaves me so little time to write and I want to give you guys fic more often than not

Maggie was not at all impressed with Agent Danvers. Same Fed outlook on local law enforcement, different day. Didn’t really matter to Maggie, she didn’t need to know the details of the attack on the airport. As varied as aliens were, they were also distinct. And as much as some aliens didn't care one way or another what happened to the governing powers of the country they lived in, those same aliens didn't want humans hunting them down for a crime they didn't commit. It didn't take a lot of asking around before she learned of where there was loose canon hiding.

As Maggie headed over to the warehouse, she tapped the concealed comm-link behind her ear. "Hey, Alpha, anyone free?"

There were rules against the Rangers using their powers for everyday tasks. There were no rules against using knowledge to their advantage. Billy had made them comm-links that could be undetected by any Earth-level, and most alien, technology. Since he had used only what he learned and no Ranger Corps gear, the comms weren't restricted to Ranger activity. 

Due to Maggie's constant rough dealings with aliens, her friends insisted on being informed when she decided to leave her partner with the paperwork. To be fair, Jacob lost rock-paper-scissors more often than not. (It wasn't fair. Maggie had better eyesight.) 

"Please tell me you're looking into who attacked the President because I'm -bored-," Trini replied instead of Alpha. 

"Don't you have a day job that requires your full attention?" Jason asked as he joined the chat.

"I can multitask," Trini protested. "Besides, the squirts are passed out for their nap."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm not officially on the case, some Fed said it wasn't my jurisdiction. But I have a lead, and the Captain didn't say I had to drop it."

"It technically isn't your jurisdiction," Jason agreed. "Who do you think did this?"

"It's either a Kryptonian or an Inferian. No other fire starters are in California at the moment."

"Does your uniform come with a mini fire extinguisher?" Trini teased. "Little one that clips to your belt?"

Maggie mock glared at nothing when she heard Jason snicker. "No, because it's something they'd be able to combust?"

"You're no fun in your old age."

Jason spoke up before they could get going. "Where are you headed, Mags?"

She explained what was going on and what her next move was as she got closer to her destination. She parked a bit away from the target warehouse and made her way on foot. The silence in her ear wasn't strange; they learned long ago when to banter and when to let the quiet help them focus. Maggie tilted her head and listened at the door, but didn't hear any movement from within. Still, she entered with caution, not yet drawing her sidearm. Coming off as a threat wasn't her intent, and she could easily aim and get a shot off if necessary. 

The stray Kryptonian was long gone, given the lack of warmth in the medical bracelet. 

A crash behind Maggie startled her. She looked over her shoulder and focused on the noise; the sound of tactical gear was familiar even if it wasn't her back-up. She went back to what she was doing, almost certain she wouldn't get shot in the back. And if they did fire a shot, she could make sure it hit somewhere non-vital before getting out of line of sight.

"Hands where I can see them!"

Maggie rose steady and calm, only a little surprised to see Danvers. "Fancy firepower for a Fed."

"Clear the warehouse," the agent order the soldiers ranged out behind her.

"Don't bother your boy's gone." 

{Obviously,} Trini said over the comm. {God, are Feds really so dense?}

"How'd you find this place?" 

"I'm a detective, Agent Danvers. I detect."

Jason groaned. {How about you not mouth off to the people who can black bag you?}

"I've heard stories of a black ops, anti-alien strike team." Usually, Maggie didn't reveal just how much she knew, it gave her an advantage. With the Feds, however, some arrogance was necessary. "Sounded like the boogeyman. But here you stand. You're DEO, aren't you?"

{Hey, Jase, ever give thought to breaking someone out of the black hole of a non-existent government agency?}

{Yes, actually.}

Maggie's friends were -such- assholes. 

Danvers pretty much ignored her, but Maggie didn't need any real confirmation. There was no way any normal government agency would be able to outfit a agent what looked like a heavy-duty energy canon. After a quick report to base, Danvers listened to the other agents report back. "There's absolutely no one else here?" She frowned at Maggie. "Aren't you supposed to have back-up?"

Maggie shrugged. "You might have claimed jurisdiction, but there's still paperwork to do."

Danvers almost gave her an incredulous look, but caught herself. "Okay. Look, it's great you found this place, but next time," she handed over a grey card with only a phone number, "don't do something that could end up with me finding you're cooling corpse."

"You're all heart, Danvers." Maggie took the card, because both Trini and Jason were saying they -liked- the agent, the traitors. And, yeah, maybe she shouldn't be investigating abandoned warehouses on her own when she was supposed to be a regular ol' human.

When Maggie was allowed to walk away with only the signing of an NDA to keep her silent about the DEO, Trini and Jason liked Danvers even more.


	3. Welcome to Earth Pt2

Maggie walked into the bar and headed straight for M’gann. The bartender gave her a warm smile, which Maggie returned before getting serious. “I'm going to do something potentially stupid.”

“Which is why Trini asked if she could pick up a few hours?”

Maggie shrugged. “She's more of a back-up plan.”

“What's your Plan A?”

Maggie lowered her voice a little. “I might have gotten stubborn with one of the boogeymen.”

M’gann closed her eyes briefly. “So help me, Sawyer, if we get raided-”

“Trini and Zack won't let that happen. I won't let it happen.” Maggie saw the way M’gann narrowed her eyes. “Look, would I bring a real threat here?”

“There's a first time for everything.” M’gann sighed. “If anyone decides they don't like whoever you bring in, she's out and she doesn't come back.”

Maggie didn't even question how M’gann knew it was a woman. “No trouble, I promise.” 

M’gann leaned back from the bar counter. “I'm holding you to that, Sawyer.”

Maggie fluttered her eyes. “Anything else you'd like to hold against me?”

M’gann rolled her eyes and walked away, but she was smiling. Maggie headed out to give Sheppard an update and call Danvers. Zack popped down from the roof to report no one was following Maggie, and Trini arrived to work behind the bar. 

“Nice ride,” Maggie greeted, flicking the comm on by moving some hair behind her ear. "Got a Triumph Bonneville T-100 at home myself."

{Are you trying to impress the black ops agent?} Zack asked, far more amused than Maggie liked. {I mean, she's pretty, but she's stealing your thunder.}

"What are we doing here?" Danvers asked, neither impressed with Maggie's own bike or their current location.

"I thought I'd buy you a drink." The only reason Maggie had to use the passcode was because someone new was with her. The doorman knew the exact kind of potential danger Maggie was bringing in, so they may have had to put on a little show to prove it wasn't exactly easy to just walk into the bar.

Trini whistled just low enough to be picked up on the comms. {Good to know your taste is still good, Zack.}

Maggie asked for two beers from Darla, a little surprised it wasn't Trini on the floor to get a closer look.

"So this is your big hook up? A dive bar?" Which, okay, Danvers' attitude wasn't that insulting given the initial impression.

"Things aren't always what they seem, Danvers. Look around. What do you see?"

"People who have made questionable life choices."

{I mean, she's not wrong,} Trini agreed quietly. {We did kinda keep the Power Coins after almost being killed. Multiple times.}

"Look closer."

{Please keep quoting Lion King,} Zack begged. {I want to know how long it takes for her to catch on.}

Maggie refrained from rolling her eyes. Bit by bit, she watched Danvers catch the details of the people around her. Trini and M'gann were poised nearby, looking all the world like dismissive barkeeps. When the agent went for her weapon, Trini snorted a little bit because, honestly, what was Danvers hoping to accomplish?

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy, easy." Maggie made sure the gun stayed in place as she tugged Danvers to a table. The situation could've gone better, but it also could be worse; Zack could be reporting a raid.

"What the hell is this place?"

"It's a safe haven. A place for off-worlders to hang out, have a drink. Not feel so alone for a minute."

"So this is where you get all your information about the alien populace in National City."

"They also make a mean peach mojito." What made it mean was the shot of Kerovan alcohol, but there was no reason to tell Danvers that just yet.

Darla arrived with their beers and a little snide comment that would've hurt if Maggie had been the one to initiate the break-up. It wasn't like Darla hadn't known going in that Maggie was committed to her job.

Danvers geeked out on her for a moment, which was an amusing little insight to just how much the agent knew about aliens herself. Maggie pushed the envelope a little more by confirming Darla was her ex. Danvers did seem a little surprised, which wasn't an unusual reaction.

"I don't strictly date aliens for the record. Though, I do like them more than most humans."

Now she had Danvers attention. "Why?"

"I can relate to them."

{Dude did she just call you an alien?} Zack asked.

{She said most humans, you turd, and I swear if you make one border joke-}

{My ass is grass, I know. Chill, hell spawn.}

Maggie really regretted the comms some days. "Growing up a non-white, non-straight girl in Blue Springs, Nebraska," she shook her head. "Might as well have been from Mars."

Trini snorted. {M'gann heard that.}

"I was an outcast and I felt like it." And even after escaping to Angel Grove, it wasn't until her senior year of high school that she started to learn what it meant to belong.

"Who's your pretty friend, Maggie?"

Maggie bit back her grin. "Careful, she likes shooting aliens."

He was not deterred, but he wasn't serious to begin with. "Eh, a few of us deserve it."

"I need some info," Maggie said, getting the conversation back on route before Danvers decided she didn't like the attention. "We're looking for a Kryptonian. Fresh in town, about six feet, brown hair, grey eyes."

"I may have seen someone with that description."

"Get to the good stuff, the President's life is in danger."

"She's not my president." Which was a stupid reply when he was reliant on the services provided by said president.

Danvers was quick to take on the roll of bad cop, twisting his wrist back and giving Maggie another glimpse as to which black-ops tactics Danvers was willing to employ when surrounded by those who could take offense.

"Alright, easy. He seemed lost. Confused."

"Do you know where he is or not?" Danvers demanded.

"No." Even if it wasn't the answer they were looking for, it got him released. "But he was asking about space vectors. Star coordinates, deep space transmissions."

"Why?"

The answer was apparent to Danvers. "He was trying to send out a signal."

"What kind of signal?"

But Danvers was gone, no doubt making plans to go back to her agency and use all their fancy equipment to find out where such transmissions could be made.

"E.T. phone home."

Maggie gave him a look. "I've never seen that movie."

Zack gasped over the comms. {Communist!}

Trini laughed a little too loud for being nowhere near anyone. 

Maggie sighed. "C'mon, I owe you one."

"You owe me two. That hurt."

Maggie snorted as they headed for the bar. "It did not."  
~*~  
The only reason Maggie didn't smash in the Inferian’s face was because people with smashed faces were usually bad at answering questions. Maggie's life wasn't in danger, and she placed a small, quiet bet with Kim on Danvers wanting to find her before Maggie became a crispy corpse. It wasn't like escaping would be hard; this idiot didn't know how to tie a decent knot. Maggie wanted to see if she could get the asshole talking about why stopping the president was on the to do list.

"You're the little alien groupie, always sticking your nose in our business. Anyone ever tell you how pathetic that makes you look?"

Once or twice, but Maggie didn't take the words to heart because she knew better. "I care about the community, humans and aliens both." She cared about the entire freaking planet, some days, but she preferred her little slice of the world in National City.

"There's always a better way." Maggie didn't expect to convince someone so hell bent on killing the President, but she could say she tried.

"For humans, maybe. But we don't exactly have the same rights, now do we?"

"Isn't that was alien amnesty is about? Equal rights?"

{Oh, my God, is she monologuing?} Kim asked, incredulous. {And she's calling you the pathetic one?}

{To be fair,} Billy said, {our enemies have bigger, world ending plans. Assassination of a single country's leader is kinda mediocre.}

Supergirl landed and Maggie added a little more force to her tugging. As long as Maggie didn't just rip free, as long as it looked like she barely managed to slip out-

Something to her side moved and she looked to see Danvers sneaking over, motioning for Maggie to remain silent and calm. Danvers was quick and quiet herself, undoing the simple knot in moments. Once Maggie was free, Danvers had her side arm in hand as they started to creep away.

"Let's see how super you really are!"

Maggie saw the fire blast come at them and moved a hint faster than normal, tugging Danvers down in front of her and taking the brunt of the heat and flames. Her flesh seared, but it wasn't a debilitating pain. Hitting the gravel was a bit more annoying, getting bits of sharp rock in her shoes and under her clothes.

Kim sighed in frustration. {We're going to need you to have some kind of camera if you're going to be running around with black-ops agents and more active heroes.}

Maggie couldn't comment on how there was no way in hell she was giving them visual proof of her antics. The audio was bad enough. She and Danvers got to cover, only to be called out when Supergirl was thrown down.

"Get the gun and get out," Danvers ordered.

"No, wait!" But the agent, without body armor or a weapon or superpowers, was already gone. 

{Is she doing to you what you and Trini do to us?} Billy asked.

"Yes," Maggie growled out, using barrels of what she hoped wasn't explosive material to stay out of sight. She kept an eye on Danvers, and almost launched out of her hiding place in full armor when she saw the fire blast almost catch the agent. But, apparently, being bait while Supergirl got her second wind was a tried and true tactic.

Maggie saw the idiot go for the gun laying in the gravel and acted. She grabbed a piece of pipe as she leapt forward, planting a foot on the gun as she swung back. 

If Maggie put a little more strength than necessary into her strike, well, her adrenaline was high and she couldn't be sure just how much force was needed to incapacitate the threat. Hearing the surprised noises from the duo made Maggie look up and grin. "You guys are fun."

{Shit.}

{No, Maggie,} Billy started to protest. {Please don't make new friends who get into crazy amounts of trouble.}

Kim groaned. {Too late.}

Oh, yeah, definitely too late.  
~*~  
It took about five minutes for Maggie to be impressed with what the DEO had behind the security laden doors. It was no Zord level of technology, but it definitely was better than what her precinct could ever hope to have. 

And it wasn't enough to stop Billy from using the extra goodies in her phone to get into the DEO's computer systems.

{On the plus side, they don't know who we are.}

{What's the bad news?} Jason asked, having joined the chat while Maggie was being escorted up to medical.

{These people have been in Angel Grove since just after Rita and Goldar got slapped.}

Maggie's eyes darted around for a moment. The DEO would've been there for her Lord Zedd induced attempt at destroying the world. 

{They don't know who we are, Mags,} Kim reminded quietly, seeming to know what caused Maggie's breath to catch.

She took a deep breath as she sat down to be examined and patched up. Her friends kept her distracted from her thoughts; the DEO had no leads on the identities of the Power Rangers, nor was the agency familiar with any of the aliens who had attacked Angel Grove over the years.

Danvers came around after Maggie was declared as fixed as possible. Maggie smiled at her a little and said, "This place is sick. Like, James Bond bad guy hideout sick."

{Please don't join the non-existent government organization,} Billy pleaded. {Me and Alpha can build you better gear.}

Danvers preened a little and Maggie couldn't blame her. "Yeah, we have our moments." Her demeanor became a little more serious. "Minor first degree burn and a bruised collarbone. You should be fine in a few days."

Maggie grinned. "Gee, I didn't think you cared."

Danvers tried to brush it off, embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding. I owe you big, you saved my life."

{Are you serious right now?} Kim asked. {Your life was never in any danger!}

"Happy to. You did something for me, too. You know, I've been hunting aliens for so long, that I didn't stop to consider that maybe they might not be all hostiles to be caged."

"You know, I don't really do well with partners, but I think we made a pretty good team."

Her friends were going a little crazy in her ear, calling all kinds of bullshit and threatening to tell Sheppard she didn't love him anymore because she found someone pretty to look at.

Alex agreed with her as Maggie slid off the bed. "You should really get some rest. You can stay here if you want."

"I can't." Maggie had just enough time to be only five minutes late to the club.

"What? Got a hot date or something?"

"Actually, I do, and I'd hate to leave the lady waiting."

{Oh, please,} Kim scoffed. {She can wait ten minutes. You just stopped an assassination of the president.}

"See you around, Danvers." She didn't reply to Kim even when she was in the clear. Few and far between were the girlfriends that Kim and Trini liked. But, they also had very high standards and pretty much no one was good enough for Maggie.

{Billy, can you and Alpha set up some monitoring of the DEO?} Jason asked.

{Already done. We'll know the moment they get too close to any kind of truths.}

Maggie felt relief as she exited the elevator. Oh, Danvers made life interesting, but that didn't mean Maggie wanted her life to get dangerously interesting.


	4. Survivors pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the duo who read this over for me :D

{But, Mags, I’m bored,} Zack half whined in her ear.

“Don’t you have a job?” Maggie muttered under her breath. She wasn’t in earshot of anyone, but being careful was never a bad thing when it came to stealth comms.

{Day off.}

“Fine. But this isn’t anything all that interesting.” She checked the body again, pulled off her gloves and tugged her cell phone out of her pocket. She hit the contact that she was pretty sure was for emergency use only. Danver’s professional tone told Maggie the agent was at work. Or, at least, not doing anything casual. “It’s Sawyer, wanna see a dead body?”

The amused little snort was followed by an affirmative. Maggie gave her the address before hanging up and texting Jacob about involving Danvers. Both Jacob and Zack had the same response:

Didn’t Maggie end up snagged by a fire breathing alien the last time she worked with the agent? 

She ignored them both with the ease of practice before placing a few inquiries with the more helpful aliens on her contacts list. It didn’t take long for Danvers to arrive. The officer at the perimeter eyed the badge Danvers flashed, but let her pass due to Maggie’s escort.

“Homeless guy found it about an hour ago,” Maggie told her. “Other cops won’t go near it.”

{I see we’re still trying to impress her with being a badass?}

Maggie was going to have to strangle her friends. She lifted the trunk open and watched for Danver’s reaction. Not so much as a flinch. Supergirl arrived, and Maggie sighed just a little. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the hero, it was just that this was likely to be a regular police case. No need for heroics here, just some footwork and investigating.

{Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?} Zack teased. He obviously wanted to be tossed around the Pit on her next day off. Maggie glanced over at the woman with better than human hearing, but Supergirl didn’t seem to have heard Zack through the comms.

“He’s Syvillian,” Supergirl said, frowning in confusion.

“He’s got months of scar tissue built up, heavy bruising on the knuckles” Maggie said, thankful about some things being similar across the stars. “He didn’t just go down fighting, he made a habit of it.”

Supergirl didn’t disagree, but was even more confused than before. “That doesn’t make any sense. Syvillia is a utopia. It’s peaceful. They don’t fight, they hardly even argue.”

“He could’ve been defending himself,” Alex offered. 

Maggie wasn’t so sure. “There’s no skin under the fingernails.” Anything with claws like his would definitely have them in play.

“No, you’re right. These couldn’t have been defensive wounds. Maybe he was the aggressor.”

“Bar brawl gone bad?” Maggie had seen a few of those among aliens, never mind the alien fights she got into herself.

Danvers continued the train of thought. “Someone accidentally kills him, panics…”

“Dumps the body…” A lot of things were far too similar throughout sentient species, but that only made Maggie’s job easier.

Danvers caught sight of something and yanked out a piece of bone from the Syvillian’s shoulder. “Well, looks like our killer was alien, too.”

Which narrowed down the suspect list by a good amount. “Can your super-lab run some tests on that?” Maggie wasn’t above using better resources if she had access to them.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” 

Maggie was quick with the evidence bag, signing it over to Danvers so the paper trail would remain intact. The DEO might not need a chain of evidence, but the NCPD sure as shit did. Jacob would NOT forgive her for skipping a few details after all the training he poured into her. Seeing Supergirl’s bewildered face was a small, quiet victory Maggie kept hidden until both the agent and the hero were gone.

Zack’s voice almost startled her. She had forgotten he was there. {Oh, man, you have it bad.} Maggie instantly bristled, but didn’t get a chance to say anything before Zack continued. {Not like that, but, dude, you only work so well with us and Jacob.}

Maggie calmed down and rolled her shoulders to hide her shrug. “She knows her stuff. It’s refreshing after dealing with coworkers who barely try.” Jacob was one of a handful of exceptions in the department, and the only reason they’d been partners for so long.

{You’re totally gonna end up with some kind of special DEO designation if you keep bringing them into cases.}

Maggie wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. Danvers was helpful, competent, and had some serious back-up. Maggie, however, couldn’t afford to be known too well by the black-ops agency. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t become, ‘Wanted at any cost for questioning.’” She liked her job, liked the city, wanted to stay. But her responsibilities to the planet, and the necessity of her secret identity, meant she was ready to cut ties to the life she built without hesitation.

~*~

Maggie let her burrito hit the plate when her phone rang.

Trini raised an eyebrow from across the table. “I’d say my cooking is never that bad, but that sounds like a personalized ringtone.”

Maggie flipped her off as she as answered the call. Danvers had a name and address of their alien suspect. Maggie was out of her seat before the call ended. “I can make it there in fifteen.” She could do it in less time, but there was no need to run at Ranger speeds when her bike worked just fine.

“That wasn’t Jacob,” Kim said, “and that’s your business voice.”

Maggie shrugged. “Danvers got a hit on the murder suspect.”

Trini’s finger flicked behind her ear, turning on the comm. “And she’s rolling out with you and not her own team?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I know where their secret hideout is, so she probably just doesn’t want to piss me off by stealing my case. And I thought you guys liked her.”

“We do,” Kim said, also turning on her comm. “Just, please, tell Jacob where you’re going in case you have to pretend to get kidnapped again?”

Since it wasn’t the worst idea, Maggie told Jacob what she was up to with a quick text. “Done. Thanks for dinner, guys.”

“I’ll keep it for you,” Trini said. “Come back here when you’re done, yeah?”

Anyone else, and Maggie would scoff at the idea of checking back in. But these were her best friends, her teammates, and she understood how they worried. “Sure. Shouldn’t be too late.”

She made it to the cross streets Danvers was waiting at in fourteen minutes. She may have sped through one yellow light. Seeing the vaguely impressed once over Danvers gave the bike made Maggie just a hint proud. She had poured a lot of effort keeping it in top shape. Danvers gave her the details of the alien and his species as they walked the block up to the apartment. Before they could debate the idea of knocking versus kicking down the door, the man himself walked out.

“Can we talk to you for a minute?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know you.” The way he seemed put off by two women smaller than him was a hint Maggie was taking into account.

She showed him her badge so Danvers wouldn’t have to spook him with being a federal level cop. “Now you do. NCPD.”

“We’re investigating a possible homicide,” Danvers said, going along with the guise of being a normal street officer.

He decided he didn’t want to cooperate. Neither of them fired a shot at the threat of the arm spikes, hoping to intimidate him as much as he was trying with them. He swung his bag at Maggie before landing a punch on Danvers. Maggie popped back up, ready to take a few blows if it meant keeping his superior strength off the more fragile agent. His punches didn’t hurt, exactly, but getting a fist pounded into her torso with that much force wasn’t at all pleasant. They got him on the ground even as Maggie’s situational awareness picked up on someone coming at her.

“You’re under arrest!” All she needed was for Danvers to have a better grip on him and Maggie could deal wi-

Okay, whatever was in that taser was NOT meant for humans. 

{Maggie?!}

It was really rude of this asshole to use an alien grade voltage on a supposed human. She tried to fight against the pain, against the sudden darkness. 

{Okay, no more adventures with the DEO without one of us there.} Maggie clung to Trini’s voice when the rest of the world faded out. 

{You’re definitely wearing a camera from now on.} Kim’s voice was far more faded, and Maggie couldn’t get air in her lungs fast enough.

Her body reoriented quickly, but apparently not quick enough for Danvers. “Sawyer! Goddamnit, if you wanted another look at the DEO, you just had to ask. Sawyer!”

“Ow.” Maggie was so very, very grateful she had been the one hit by that taser. Her ribs were on fire, and it felt a lot more painful than the Infernian the week before. “Danvers?”

{Thank fuck.}

“I’m fine. Breathe slow, take it easy. He was taken, but we’re clear.”

“Got a plate?”

{For the love of-}

“Kinda not my priority. Besides, I’ll be able to do better than a plate back at the DEO.”

Maggie flexed her hands to test her muscle control. No interruptions, so the shock was out of her system. She pushed herself up, and Danvers got her leaned against the wheel of the car they were beside.

“Don’t push yourself. That kind of voltage was probably meant for him.”

“You’re not wrong.” Talking hurt, and that probably wasn’t a good sign.

“You are definitely staying the night under watch.”

Maggie took a slow, deep breath. “Been tased in the Academy. I can handle this.”

“That was a shock meant to stun humans, not take down an alien twice your size and strength. You can either stay the night at the DEO, or I can inform Detective Sheppard our questioning went sideways and you’re denying medical treatment.”

Kim’s laughter was soft. {Wow, she knows how to corner you.}

Maggie glared. “Fine. But just the night.”

“That’s all I ask. I’ll send someone for your bike, we’re taking my car.” Danvers had a DEO SUV in case of prisoner transport. It wasn’t an unreasonable idea.

{We’ll get it for you,} Trini said. 

“I can text a couple friends. They can ride out and pick it up.”

“Okay. You think you can stand?”

Maggie knew she could, and she did. Everything ached, though, and they took their time heading back up the block. She knew there would be no side effects, no long term problems. Danvers and the DEO didn’t know that, and Maggie would play along if it meant no one looked closely at her physiology. Besides, it would keep her out of direct contact with the two mother hens she called her best friends.


	5. Survivors pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta this time around, so feel free to point out mistakes XD  
> Also, no new chapter next weekend because I will be on An Adventure and have no access to netflix

Maggie sat still while Kim finished whatever it was she was doing to Maggie’s hair. She knew better than to question the Pink Ranger, but that didn’t apply to Trini. “What are you doing to the masks?”

Trini didn’t look up from what she was doing on the desk. “Billy sent the cameras.”

Kim reached around and grabbed Maggie’s chin before she could move. “I’m almost done, then you can go fight that lost battle.”

“I hate you both,” Maggie muttered. “All of you, actually.”

“You love us,” Trini said with complete certainty.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Both of you are going to be there!”

“And if you and your new friend decide to go where we’ll look suspicious,” Kim said, “this way we don’t have to worry if you have to be quiet.”

Maggie knew they had a point, which was why she wouldn’t be removing the cameras from the masks. “Who’s watching?”

“The boys have decided to make a party out of it.” Trini stood and stretched from her hunched over position. “They’ll be on stand-by if things get too out of hand.”

Kim stepped away. “Done. Thanks for letting me test the style.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve only messed up my hair the once.”

Kim rolled her eyes and went to the closet. “That wasn’t me, that was the earthquake.”

“Sure, blame tectonic shift.” Maggie stood in front of the full length mirror. Everything looked in place. “I’m heading out. Thanks, guys.”

She parked a good half mile from the address and walked. She may have abused her connection to the Grid a little to avoid being bothered. The confidence of a cop was all while and good, but sometimes having an aura of something far dangerous didn’t hurt. There weren’t a lot of people in the area, though, and Maggie wondered if some kind of sweep was done by the event makers to secure a few blocks.

Maggie didn’t have to wait long for Danvers. Zack whistled low, and asked if she was single.

[You’ll be too dead for it to matter if you keep it up,] Jason said. He wasn’t wrong.

“What are we doing here?” Danvers asked, looking around the abandoned lot.

“Wait for it.” She handed her one of the masks. “Here.”

[There’s a telepath at the gate,] Trini murmured. [He’ll know she’s DEO.]

Maggie took the agent’s hand and hoped the physical connection would act as a conduit for the protection she had through the Grid. Mind readers only ever got quiet, innocuous thoughts from Rangers. As they passed by the man in the suit, no alarms were raised and no one came to escort them away from main floor.

“Who are all these people?”

“National City’s wealthiest,” Maggie said as she grabbed them drinks. “I see the head of a bank, couple hedge fund managers, and a city councilman.” The presence of those people didn’t actually surprise Maggie. Rarely did people in power go uncorrupted.

“What are they all doing here?”

“We’re about to find out.”

When Roulette started speaking, Maggie felt a slight shiver of fear go down her spine. She remembered the arena she and Jason had been trapped in by Gasket of the Machine Empire. She knew, logically, that there was no one and nothing on Earth that could pit Maggie against another in such a way. The memory still haunted her.

“That Syvillian. He wasn’t murdered. He was killed here, in the ring.”

“National City’s got itself an underground alien fight club.” It made Maggie sick and miserable; it was her job to stop things like this.

[Ease up, Mags,] Trini murmured. [I can see you clenching your jaw.]

[You’re here now,] Billy said. [You can stop this now, with the DEO’s help.]

Maggie took a slow, deep breath. Her teammates were right. Breaking a fight ring on this level would’ve been too much for the NCPD to handle. If she would’ve been allowed to investigate, because it wouldn’t surprise her if someone in the department was purposely making sure this was never found.

Watching M’gann fight always made Maggie a little jealous and a little awed. Power Rangers were fast, but Maggie still wanted the power to disappear entirely. What made M’gann even better, though, was how she didn’t need to disappear all the time. Three centuries of fighting had given her so much experience and skill.

“Somebody’s gonna get killed.”

“Maybe us.” Maggie shifted just a hint, hoping proximity would still protect Danvers’ mind. “Three o’clock.” There was no other visible reason for a single guard to be moving through the crowd.

[Coming up behind you,] Kim said.

“Really wish we’d called backup.” Not that Jacob and some officers would be any match for the firepower being hefted around.

“I did.”

Supergirl landed in the ring.

[I didn’t catch any kind of electronic signal,] Billy reported.

[I didn’t see her touch anything,] Trini said. [Might have been a vocal cue.]

Supergirl started fighting and Maggie felt eyes on the back of her neck.

[Guard is closing in,] Kim warned. [Five seconds.]

When Supergirl was dragged to the ground, Danvers acted before Maggie could. The guard got an elbow to the face for his trouble, and while Danvers grabbed the gun in the thigh holster, Maggie jabbed him in the throat and took the smaller firearm off his vest. 

“Police!” She fired two warning shots to really get people’s attention, knowing Kim or Trini would make sure the falling projectile didn’t hit anyone. While Danvers went into the ring, Maggie covered her and made sure her three friends escaped into the night.

[We’re clear,] Trini said.

Maggie entered the ring, flicking the safety on. “Hey, need me to bring my car around?” Supergirl didn’t look good, and that was saying something.

“I’ll be fin-”

“Yes, please,” Danvers said, voice firm. “We flew here, I didn’t want any vehicle linked to me.”

Supergirl didn’t protest and Maggie made sure the agent was on guard before leaving the building.

[We’ll keep an eye on the place,] Kim said as Maggie ran full tilt back to her Charger.

Maggie might have broken every traffic law, but it wasn’t like there was anyone around to stop her. She pulled into the building as far as she could go. The other two were slowly making their way out to her. Supergirl got the front seat with only a small glare battle between the duo. Maggie shook her head and put the car in gear once the door was closed.

[M’gann’s good,] Trini said. [We’re getting her fed, unless you need us.]

Maggie pushed some hair behind her ear, tapping the comm twice to signal a negative answer. M’gann had been doing the risky foot work since she found the fight club a year ago. She tried to find the aliens who wanted out. 

Once at the DEO, Supergirl climbed out of the seat and Danvers followed from the back. “Thanks,” she said, squinting out the windshield at the dawn light only now appearing. “I’ll let you know when we plan on hitting the place again.”

“And we both bring more back-up.”

“Definitely.”

“Hey!” Supergirl’s protest sounded strained.

Danvers glared over her shoulder. “Do you wanna end up with broken ribs? Because no back-up is how you end up with broken ribs!”

[I find it horrifying and hilarious that she knows that reference,] Zack said.

[Those are the “h” words we apply to you on a weekly basis,] Trini shot back.

Danvers looked back at Maggie. “Thanks, again.”

“Welcome. Good luck with that one.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to need it.”

“You two are mean,” was all Maggie heard from Supergirl before the door was closed.

[Breaking up a fight ring like this could get ugly,] Jason said as Maggie headed home. [Do you want all of us there, just in case?]

“Not on site. A mile out should be enough distance.”

[Road trip!] Zack cheered.

[You commute to National City every other week,] Billy pointed out.

[But never with you two!]

Jason sighed. [Don’t make me put you in the trunk.]

~*~

Maggie picked up her phone and answered it without hesitation when she saw M’gann’s name. “What’s up?”

“I gave J’onn Roulette’s name, but I think whatever he did with the information must have failed.”

“Why?”

“She’s expecting him to contact me again, and now I have a capture crew waiting in the bar.”

Maggie grabbed her keys and headed for the door. “Is Trini on shift? I’m on my way.”

“Hold, Ranger.”

Maggie stopped, because if there was anyone who knew how to get out of tough situations, it was M’gann. “What’s the plan?”

“Trini is already scheduled for today, so she’s here. She gave me a spare comm unit, so you’ll have my location even if the DEO doesn’t. The fight will happen the night after he’s taken, and from what I’ve seen of his tenacity, you’ll be needing some caffeine pills tonight.”

Maggie slowly paced around her coffee table. “Trini and Kim can go in again as guests, I’ll probably be in the raid group, and Zack can hang out on the roof with the cloaking device. Jase and Billy are gonna be a half mile out.”

“J’onn won’t kill me, and I won’t kill him, so Roulette will have a third combatant who won’t hesitate. I don’t know if there will be warm-up fights or any of the others until I’m there.”

“I don’t think they’ll fight us since we’ll have the guns and they won’t get anything out of it.”

“Are you prepared for Roulette to have a powerful friend in the NCPD?”

Maggie sighed. “Yeah. I know she has the money to buy her way out of jail. But that will only stop me, not the DEO. And being raided by black-ops will rattle her clientele base just enough to hurt.”

“I need to get back out there. Take care, Maggie.”

“Be safe, M’gann.” Maggie tossed her phone and keys on the couch and took a deep breath. The last few months of maneuvering around her partner, the telepaths, and avoiding a death toll was about to pay off. 

There was a knock on her door and she knew who it was before she opened it. Zack’s bear hug didn’t surprise her at all.

“It’s been five days,” Maggie said as he put her back on her feet.

“And I can’t miss your smiling face?”

She shoved him out of the way and maybe fell just a little against Jason. He said nothing as he squeezed her tight, taking her weight for a moment. She felt better when they stepped back, and Billy’s hug was quick because he had to show her his latest feat of backward engineering. Braced between her brothers in everything but blood, Maggie gave her full attention to Billy as they sat on the couch and waited for the call to arms.  
~*~  
After getting the heads-up from both M’gann and Danvers about the fight club’s latest combatant and relocation, Maggie updated her captain about her dead alien in a car trunk case and got assigned the alien-ready SWAT team. Danvers and the DEO agents were a bit nervous about the NCPD officers, but Maggie’s coworkers knew their place and Jacob served as the best go-between. Any humans that came out of the warehouse were the SWAT team’s priority. It could mean either arresting them or protecting them from angry aliens. Veronica Sinclair, being human, would be within the NCPD’s jurisdiction.

Maggie might have smirked at Danvers when that was said. All she got was an eye roll in response. 

[Auto-bots, roll out,] Zack said as Supergirl crashed through the roof and the DEO team moved in.

Maggie didn’t think there were nearly white hat enough to be Auto-bots.

Roulette didn’t get far, and it was obvious she didn’t have a lot of practice running in heels. 

[Supergirl’s speeches are almost as good as yours, Jason,] Billy said.

[He’s had more practice,] Trini said.

Maggie put the cuffs on Roulette, well aware of the fact the woman would be free of them by dawn. But the point, that the club could be stopped and the people would be watched, was made. It would have to be enough until the aliens decided to take no more. Though, Maggie wasn’t looking forward to what their defiance would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sat for half an hour trying to think of something to add to the last scene with Alex and Maggie at the precinct when Roulette gets released, but I couldn't think of a godsdamn thing. So, you get this ending.


	6. Crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow y'all get the whole episode after four hours of typing, lucky bastards. 
> 
> many thanks to the beta readers, you two are awesome!
> 
> if anyone's curious, Jacob Sheppard, Maggie's partner in crime fighting, is based off John Sheppard from Stargate Atlantis. Other Stargate characters may make appearances as needed....

Maggie didn't mind losing at pool to Alex. The distraction and conversation was what Maggie really wanted. Sure, she had Trini and Kim, but they had their own plans and she had already rained on their parade for two days in a row. Alex didn't know Maggie well enough to know she was having a bad day. Not that Maggie wanted to be having a bad day; she had already wallowed and didn't want to do so again just yet.

After a third game of "double or nothing," Maggie watched Alex sink the 8 ball and protested. "I don't get the chance to win my money back?"

Alex picked up cash with no remorse. "At the rate you play, we'd be here for hours. Your girlfriend would have to put out an APB."

Maggie felt her barely hovering mood drop, even if the cop joke was lame enough to deserve a response. "Not likely. We broke up."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry. What happened?"

Maggie really didn't want the pity she heard in Alex's voice. "She dumped me."

"She dumped you?" Alex sounded surprised, and Maggie wasn't too sure what Alex was implying. "Who would do that?" 

A lot more people than Maggie wanted to admit. "She did. Convincingly."

"Maybe it was just a fight?" 

"Well, she said I was hard-headed, insensitive, obsessed with work..."

"That's not so bad." 

Maggie had a sudden insight as to why Alex never seemed to speak of a significant other or dates. Maggie knew from too many years of experience that people who didn't deal with secrets and science fiction made science fact weren't willing to deal with it by proxy. "Also borderline sociopathic, and she never wants to see me again. So I'm pretty sure it's over."

"Well, her loss."

"I just thought... You know, she was..." After the amount of time and effort Maggie had put into the relationship...

"Thought she was what?"

And Maggie couldn't take the pity and the curiosity and how Alex was trying to help. Maggie had met Alex at the bar to take her mind off the past few days, not share it. "Look, I appreciate the beer and pool, but I think I need to go home and drink something a little harder and lose my cool." She had to let Alex get back to her own life, after all. "See you later."

Alex called after her, but Maggie didn't have the willpower to really acknowledge her.

Maggie didn't get five feet outside before Zack landed beside her. She didn't startle, but she did raise an eyebrow at him. "You're not due back here for another week."

He shrugged and held his arm up, tucking her into his side when she decided she wanted the physical contact. "Perks of being in charge of my own schedule, I can decide where I'm supposed to be. And right now, one of my sisters needs me."

"I'm fine."

Zack grinned. "Girl, you are-" He didn't even huff when she punched him, the asshole. "But you're not right now. You will be, we always are. But for now, I asked Trey to send over some of the Good Stuff."

Maggie might have groaned in relief. "Thank you." She handed him the keys to her bike even if she wasn't too tipsy to drive. The last thing she needed was a DUI on top of an already shitty week. 

"I told the delivery place to take their time, too."

Maggie slipped on the bike behind Zack with practiced ease. "You might be the best person ever, today."

"Only today?!" But he revved the engine and she could only hold on as he took off.

~*~

"You know, they didn't teach me one thing about anti-gravity guns in the academy," Maggie said when Alex returned from watching the security cameras. To be fair, she hadn't dealt with anti-gravity weapons as a Ranger, either. She made a mental note to ask Alpha about them, because something like that could be fun.

"We're analyzing thermal residue to look for any electromagnetic component to these weapons so we can create a countermeasure."

Maggie scoffed. "Nerd." There was a shorter, more simplistic way to phrase that and Alex damn well knew it. But, Maggie supposed she should be pleased she was expected to understand the science Alex rambled. 

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

After the Good Stuff, Maggie was feeling less like shit, but there was room for improvement. "Now I just feel like I got kicked in the gut instead of the face." Of course, that might be due to the Pit fight she had with Zack after the Good Stuff wore off.

"Well, after you file your report, do you want to go do something? There's a great pinball bar I know, or that Food Channel guy's new tapas place opened."

Maggie would later have to find a way, somehow, to tease a black ops agent about not just knowing about a Food Channel tapas place, but also be willing to go there. All the badassery points Alex had gained by carrying a rocket launcher into a warehouse were quickly dwindling away. "I don't really feel like I'm up to it." 

"Come on, you should come out. We'll go and have fun, and celebrate singledom." Which was more of a confirmation to Maggie that Alex suffered in her interpersonal relationship category of life due to secrets.

"I don't really feel like celebrating getting dumped." Granted, she had done it before with bad relationships, but this one hadn't been one of those.

"Maggie, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked as she tossed her windbreaker into the squad car.

"I just thought that we could go and have some fun. Keep each other company."

"You and me?" Maggie had a feeling she and Alex were having two very different conversations.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just...I think I read you wrong." So, very, very wrong, but Maggie wasn't in the right frame of mind and she would blame work and emotional upheaval and anything else she could think of.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you were into girls."

Alex's face took a turn from hopeful to something else entirely. "I'm not."

"Oh. My bad then." Stars, Maggie's intuition hadn't been so bad in YEARS.

"I mean no offense, Maggie."

"I get it. You're not gay." 

"Right." Alex looked a little lost and a lot confused and Maggie would feel bad about it later. 

"You'd be surprised how many gay women I've heard that from." And seeing just how Alex's face grew more lost maybe shoved a little harder at the Ranger-required empathy than Maggie expected. "Sorry. I just thought you were angling towards something." Her own, just-plain-Maggie empathy might be on empty at the moment, but she wasn’t just plain Maggie even when she tried.

"No, I wasn't. I was just trying to..." And, shit, Alex couldn't even look at her. "I'll let you know when we make some progress."

Maggie would be forever grateful she didn't get to the crime scene until after the fight was over. It meant the comms weren't on for anyone to hear the conversation she’d had with Alex. Maggie couldn't be sure who would call her out for putting Alex on the spot like that and who would tease her. Fortunately she would never have to find out.

"You've handled guns to the face better than you did THAT, Sawyer." Jacob, on the other hand, apparently had sonic hearing on par with any Ranger Maggie knew.

She hung her head for a long moment before turning around to see her partner strolling up with his own notes from witnesses. "I know I just fucked up, okay?"

"Which is why I'm driving while you order the tacos from that one truck that only ever does to-go when you call even if they know we're partners."

She didn't even try to protest as she handed over the keys. "You're paying."

"Given you probably sunk your paycheck in cheap beer and take out, I figured."

"I'm not that predictable," Maggie argued as they got into the car.

"You are when it comes to break-ups. Gotta say, though, I've never seen you call someone out that harshly, even when you were mad."

"I know. I.... I've been trying not to be miserable around Alex, she doesn't... I don't want her to think... I don't want to mess up this thing we have with the DEO."

"I think Danvers is too much of a professional to let this topic be the reason she pulls DEO intel. You really won't have a chance to win your money back at pool now, though."

"That, I deserve." She dialed the street truck and put in the usual order for her and Jacob. She closed her eyes once she was done. "Was I really that bad?"

"On a scale of one being the look you give McKay when he drinks the last of the coffee without making a new pot, and the way you ripped into the Captain the first time being a ten....I'd say four."

Maggie sighed. Not that bad, then. "Once this case is closed, I'll make it up to her."

"If she lets you. I'm sure she will, just maybe not so soon."

Maggie grunted. This was why her only friends were those she worked with to protect the world. She really did not know how non-Rangers functioned.

~*~

Maggie had spent a decade of her life protecting people, aliens and humans. For all she persecuted both in the name of justice, she did so to protect the victims from further harm and to be sure the criminals had a vague chance of a fair trial instead of just being shot dead in the night. She knew, for a fact, she couldn't save everyone. There were days when she could barely save herself, much less the world, her friends, or those on the streets of National City. Until now, however, everything she dealt with as a cop had been well within her abilities. She knew what she was dealing with, knew how she would react to alien surprises, knew how to deal with those who thought they had an upper hand on a mere human or smaller woman. 

She had gotten complacent in thinking just how terrible things could get for humans who dabbled in alien circles.

The three men in her custody were dead before they hit the ground. Maggie hadn't lost a human life in her reach in years. The only reason Maggie was drinking instead of in counseling was due to her Captain knowing the precinct therapist was pointless to her for at least forty eight hours. There would be no new cases for her or Jacob until Maggie saw the doctor, but Jacob had said he wouldn't mind a few days off from paperwork with an immediate deadline. 

M'gann and Trini were limiting Maggie to three shots of Kerovan ale. Trini didn't mind Maggie's drunk ass in the guest room, but Trini did mind vomit that wasn't world-saving injury related. Three shots would be enough to turn Maggie's brain off to prevent horrific nightmares.

"You okay?"

"I've seen some crazy stuff since I joined the Science Force, but that was..." She looked up and realized Alex was standing on the other side of the table, not one of her teammates. Maggie wondered when in the hell her subconscious decided Alex was not only recognizable in a crowded room, but also safe to reply to without thinking. "What are you doing here?"

Maggie wasn't going to consider -why- her subconscious had decided all those things. Nope. No way.

"I was worried about you," Alex said, like it was so obvious, like Maggie should've known the answer to that.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was too forward the other day. That wasn't my place." She was still a bit confused as to why Alex would give a damn about her, even after what had happened. Alex had bigger worries.

The look on Alex's face wasn't one of offense or anger. It was strangely embarrassed and contemplative. She took a seat after making some kind of mental decision. "My whole life has been about being perfect. Perfect grades, perfect job, and the perfect sister taking care of Kara. But the one part of my life I've never been able to make perfect was dating."

Maggie would've drank to that last bit, but she was already drunk and this seemed a bit too important to Alex to muddy with further inebriation.

"I just never really liked it. I... And, you know, I mean, I tried. I just... I got asked out. I just... I never liked...being intimate. I just...I don't know. I thought maybe that's not the way I was built. You know, it's just not my thing. I never thought it was because of the other...that...maybe I...I can't stop thinking about..."

And, stars, Maggie knew she shouldn't be drunk for this conversation, but it was probably best she was. "About what?"

Alex looked at her, not wanting to say it, knowing Maggie knew what she was talking about. But Maggie had already pushed this hard, and saying too many words would not go in Maggie's favor at the moment. Fortunately, Alex found her courage again. "That, maybe, there's some truth to what you said."

"About?"

"What you said. About me." Alex had come this far, and Maggie supposed it was a very big step for someone who never considered any alternatives before.

So Maggie just nodded in agreement a little, because her instincts had never been wrong before. Maybe Alex hadn't been conscious of what she was doing, but Maggie knew the signs well. Part of it was experience, part of it was making sure she never gave off the same signals to those who knew how to read them as well.

"I have to go." Alex stood, the last of her willingness to face this new truth evaporating. "I'm glad you're okay."

Maggie waited until she heard the door shut behind Alex before letting her fingers find the last shot glass. She didn't get a chance to drink it before Trini and M'gann joined her at the table. Another shot glass was placed in front of her, but this was the bright green liquid of the Triforian Good Stuff.

"Congratulations on not scaring a baby gay so deep into the closet they end up in Narnia," Trini said, wrapping an arm around Maggie's waist.

M'gann waved a hand at the shot. "Zack dropped a bottle off here the other day."

Maggie leaned into Trini. "You both know I'm actually too drunk to have found the right words if she had stuck around."

"You are never that bad when you actually give two shits about someone," Trini said. "And you give two shits about that one."

Maggie made a face. "If you say so."

"I know you best, and I say so."

Maggie shook her head at Trini's smirk, but smiled a little. She was surprised when M'gann offered her hand; touch always amplified thoughts for Martians, so physical touch was rare from M'gann. Maggie took the gift for what it was and squeezed M'gann's hand.

"I keep out of minds as a matter of personal preference, you know this. Some thoughts are louder than others. She really was worried about you, Maggie. She's just second guessing how to offer comfort since she's realized just how she might have come off in the past."

Maggie tucked her arms close to herself when M'gann released her hand. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Now, though, I'm worried about being her friend instead of just a law enforcement alliance. Sooner or later, someone's going to come for Earth again. If someone studies us like the Psychos did..."

M'gann planted her hands on the table as she stood. "I think Alex, and those she calls friends, are going to surprise us if any Ranger trouble comes to National City before Angel Grove." She returned to the bar, wanting to keep a few secrets if only to see the surprise on their faces later.

Maggie leaned her head on Trini's shoulder. "She knows things. Big things."

Trini nodded. "Safe things, if she isn't warning us." Trini pressed her lips to Maggie's temple. "I clock out in an hour. Kim will have dinner ready for us."

Maggie leaned against the table as Trini stood. "You have the best girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know."

"Glad I got to you first."

Trini's smile was genuine as she squeezed Maggie's shoulder. "Glad you did, too."

Maggie contemplated the two shots before her. She choose the color that always looked better to her.


	7. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trini and M'gann have taken over this chapter. Not that it's a bad thing....

Trini stood next to M’gann, their backs to the bar patrons. They reorganized a few glasses and alcohol bottles, moving in sync with the ease of being coworkers. Trini nudged M’gann a little and smirked at her. “So…”

M’gann didn’t stop smiling. “He is a good man, but don’t you start.”

“I suppose I could refrain this once.” She sounded so very put out.

“There are things he does not yet know, and I’m not sure how he’ll react to any of it.”

“Well, we got your back if he does do something stupid.”

“That’s worrisome,” M’gann teased.

Trini winked. “Only because we leave holes in the walls.” She grabbed Maggie’s usual beer, along with a few other orders, and drifted over to her friend when she saw Alex at the pool table.

“Everyone’s experience is different,” Maggie was saying. “I can only tell you what I did.”

“Which was what?” Alex asked.

“I came out to my family.”

Trini had to stop herself from calling bullshit. Instead of delivering Maggie’s beer, she went to a corner table and pretended to clean it.

“How did they take it?” Alex asked.

“Well, my dad isn’t exactly known for his open mindedness. But he was pretty good. So was my mom.”

Trini wanted to yell. It had been a year into their not!relationship before Maggie told her how she ended up in Angel Grove with her aunt.

“Maybe it’s just a phase,” Alex said, deflecting. “You know, maybe it isn’t real.”

“No,” Maggie insisted. “It’s real. You’re real. And you deserve to have a real, full, happy life. Okay? Tell your family. This is the biggest thing that has ever happened to you and you shouldn’t have to do it alone.”

Or be lied to, Trini thought, barely managing to control her strength with an empty glass.

“I have you,” Alex said.

“Yeah, you do,” Maggie agreed. “And I’m good for a drink when you come out.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

A moment later, Alex and J’onn were hauling a very drunk Kara out of the bar. Trini waited for them to leave before whirling around and snatching Maggie away from the pool table.

“What the hell, Tri?” But Maggie wasn’t digging her heels in, so Trini knew Maggie was well aware Trini had heard the conversation.

Trini hauled Maggie into the back room and was glad the door was reinforced for stronger than human door slamming. “What the HELL are you doing lying to Alex like that?”

Maggie shrugged and hugged her stomach. “She deserves better than what we got.”

“And if her family reacts the same way? She should be prepared, Mags, not given some false sense of security.”

“She’s already scared to tell them! Confirming her fears won’t help!”

They were both right, and they both knew it. Trini tugged at her beanie and growled before wrapping her arms around Maggie. They held each other tight, remembering their own dark coming outs in the safety of the present and the knowledge of how they survived.

M’gann’s steady knock made them take a deep breath and step back out into the world. The Martian gave them a careful once over, not asking if they were okay. “Do you need to go, Trini?”

“I’m good for my shift. This one gets the weak beers.”

Maggie rolled her eyes but didn’t complain. Either they’d be drinking the harder stuff privately or they’d be talking later. “I guess I shouldn’t be wasted while I practice pool.”

“How are you so terrible at that game?” M’gann asked.

Maggie shrugged. “Can’t be perfect at everything. No fun in that.”

Trini raised an eyebrow as they headed back to the bar proper. “You’re perfect at something?”

“Making you smile, sure.”

Trini put a hand over her heart and gasped. “Miss Sawyer, I’m a taken lady.”

“Taken long and hard last night if the way you were walking this morning is any indication.”

Trini cackled, and had to hold on to the edge of the bar when M’gann started to mutter in her native tongue about humans, immaturity, and how Earth was doomed.

~*~

The first text M’gann sent Trini involved asking her to cover the rest of M’gann’s shift. Trini was more than willing to do so, not even asking why. M’gann had no idea what she had done to deserve such a friend, much less the entire group of Earth’s Power Rangers. She cherished their friendship, for however long it would last. 

The next text was panicked once Alex left and M’gann’s blood was draining into an I.V. bag.

-J’onn needs a blood transfusion.-

-Shit.-

-This is not going to end well.-

-Will it kill him?-

-It shouldn’t, given my rather unique circumstances. But it will hurt, and he WILL learn the truth.-

-Well, I do like the tips I get here.-

-I’m not hiding on the ship. Alpha and Zordon are good company, but disconcerting.- 

-Telepaths don’t like it when they can’t feel where something keeps its brain?-

-Precisely.- M'gann enjoyed her conversations with them, she did, but those were best had over communication systems than in person.

-Do you think the DEO will consider you a threat?-

-I have no doubt.- Sometimes, no matter how little harm someone did, the past was a curse that couldn’t be undone with time or good deeds.

-Then if you need to, use it.-

-Trini, no.-

-M’gann, yes.-

She knew there was no way to convince Trini of the risks the Yellow Ranger suggested. Earth’s protectors were so successful because of the wild chances they took. -Only if my life is in danger.-

-Fair enough. Be careful, M’gann.-

-Stay safe, Trini.-

M’gann put her phone away and tried not to worry herself into losing her human form. She knew her budding friendship with J’onn would be short lived and doomed to failure. She knew it was only a matter of time before the DEO discovered the truth. But knowing him had allowed Roulette’s fight club to come to an end, after almost a year of work on her and Maggie’s parts. Knowing him had given her a taste of home before everything had gone so wrong. She knew there was no real going back to that before time, but to feel it again after three hundred years, if only for a moment…

M’gann looked down at J’onn and didn’t wish things had been different. This was the path she had to walk. She would lose one friend, but she still had so many others. It would have to do.

~*~

Maggie felt her comm click to life while she racked another round of pool.

[Secret Agent Girl incoming,] Zack reported from his perch on the roof of the building. With M’gann at risk, Zack had returned to National City to provide back-up. They were hoping it wouldn’t be necessary, but their battles were never based on hope alone. [Looks like she’s on a mission.]

[When is she not?] Trini asked quietly from the bar.

Maggie felt eyes on her and was only a little disappointed they weren’t focused on the fact she was bent over the pool table. 

“Hey, Maggie.” Alex looked hesitant, not in DEO Agent mode.

“Danvers, hey.” She smiled. “I was hoping you’d turn up. Any interest in a game?”

“Well, actually, I was wondering if you were still good for that drink you promised me.” Alex leaned against the table, then pulled away, nervous despite the confidence in her voice.

“You told Kara?” Maggie asked, a little bit surprised Alex had done so in less than a week, but also pleased.

Alex nodded, her smiling saying all had gone well.

“You did. I’m so happy for you!” She put her pool stick down and reached around Alex for a hug. When Alex returned the embrace, Maggie told herself her heart sped up because she was excited things were going well for Alex. “I’m buying all night. What’re you having?”

Alex apparently wanted Maggie.

Okay, Alex might not be comfortable with intimacy, but her kissing ability wasn’t affected.

[Holy shit they’re kissing.] Trini’s voice rocked Maggie out of the moment.

“Wow.” She hadn’t expected Alex to be so bold, not in this aspect of her emotions.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

[Fuck, I know that tone,] Zack muttered. [Mags…]

“Was that not okay?” Alex asked.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Maggie tucked some hair behind her ear, turning off her comm.

“But something’s wrong.” Alex might not have been able to read her own interest in women, but she could still read people, apparently.

“Well, we’re at really different places.” Over a decade of bullshiting was coming to the surface, twisting Maggie’s insides when she saw the light die in Alex’s eyes. “And everything is changing for you and everything’s going to feel really heightened and shiny.... And, um, you should really experience that for yourself. Not just to be with me.”

Maggie could see the way Alex was closing up, could tell every word she spoke was another brick for Alex’s emotional walls. Maggie hated herself, hated everything that had led to this moment. “And I shouldn’t get involved with somebody who’s fresh off the boat. Those relationships never really work out.” 

She knew Trini was relaying everything to Zack, knew Trini was going to either toss her around the Pit or make the Good Stuff disappear from the bar.

“I’m here for you,” Maggie said, swallowing the bile in her throat. “But as a friend.” And even though she knew everything was wrong, she asked, “Are we cool?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“No, no, yeah we’re cool.” But Alex immediately turned and headed for the door.

“Alex, don’t go.”

“I’ll see ya.”

Zack passed Alex on his way in, but didn’t even acknowledge her since they’d never met. He stood in front of Maggie, hands in his pockets, expression blank. Maggie couldn’t bear to look at him. Zack was a champion of keeping people close, of building whatever relationships were possible, or making the best out of anything. Turning Alex away, when both he and Maggie knew the truth, was a horrible action in his eyes.

He opened his arms and she didn’t hesitate. Maggie clung to him, burying her face just inside his jacket, turning down her powers so his arms could muffle the world around them. He held her tight, held her up. There were no words he could say that would hurt or heal more than anything her own mind conjured. She didn’t cry, not in public, but her chest ached worse than her break-up.

A warm hand on her back made Maggie rejoin the world. Kim was there, calm and understanding. She had Maggie’s jacket in one hand and the keys to the bike in the other. Maggie extracted herself from Zack and put on her jacket. It was barely another minute before she was tucked behind Kim on the bike, Zack on his own ride a few feet beside them. In Maggie’s apartment, Zack wrapped her up again on the couch while Kim made alcoholic ice cream floats.

Trini entered as they were finishing up in silence. She made her own desert and a second one for Maggie. “Let’s pretend I’ve already yelled at you and kicked your ass around the Pit.”

Maggie dug into the float with no hesitation. After her latest bite, she said, “She deserves better than the lies and secrets and the danger associated with us.”

“And on the off chance she finds someone she’s willing to risk her own lies, secrets, and associated danger with?” Trini shook her head. “Our lives are deadly once a year. Her life never stops being a threat to those around her.”

“And the next time someone shows up?” Maggie demanded. “The next time someone decides to go after those we care about? Alex doesn’t deserve to have aliens hell-bent on destroying worlds after her on top of what she faces.”

“She deserves someone who will care about and respect her,” Kim said quietly, ever the balance to Trini’s moods. “You know her job, her struggle with learning this new aspect of herself. You know exactly how callous people can be with new partners.”

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut. “I can’t. It’s too soon, it’s too much, I just…”

Kim plucked the mug out of Maggie’s hands as she collapsed against Zack. He didn’t loosen his hold on her until her shudders subsided. Her break-up was still fresh, she wasn’t even going to think about dating for a few more months, she didn’t want to ruin Alex… She told them this, let the words tumble out, until there was almost nothing left.

“Besides, if we have to break M’gann out of a maximum security alien prison,” Maggie said with a sigh, “I don’t want to think about what Alex will go through if we were together.”

“We’re certified ninjas,” Zack reminded. “They won’t know we were ever there.”

Trini snorted. “Please. We wouldn’t hurt anyone, but they would damn well know we were there.”

“Alex will come around,” Kim said, soothing a hand around Maggie’s back. “Until then, between Trini and M’gann and Zack, we can make sure you aren’t at the bar when one of them is there.”

Maggie nodded. As much as the bar was her stomping ground, she wasn’t going to try to lay claim to a public establishment. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up. “Okay. What’s our plan for M’gann?”

Trini pulled out her phone and tapped at it until a holographic map of the DEO popped up above it. “Okay, so, M’gann has an immediate out if they decided to kill her. But if they decided to do something worse…..”


	8. The Darkest Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This one involves filling the plot holes of Maggie and Alex showing up together when the last time we saw them Alex had walked off and Maggie knowing where Kara lives. I hope I filled those well.

Maggie sighed when she got a text from one of her contacts. While the alien was willing to meet, they were at the bar and not willing to move. She texted Trini, ignoring the warning in her stomach. [Who’s there?]

[4 of them, including Alex. What’s up?]

[I’ve got a contact there.] Stars, she didn’t want to force an interaction with Alex, especially since Alex was playing the avoidance game. Maggie was going to have to be the one who reminded her the bar was where Maggie got valuable information for her job. 

[I’ll call Zack.] With things still in the air with M’gann, Zack had his job assign him to National City for a few weeks.

[Thanks.] Maggie took a deep breath and decided she needed to blow off some of her nervous energy. She left her car a good mile from the bar and jogged the rest of the way. It wasn’t the high speed pace she wanted, but it would be enough to burn some energy without winding her. 

At the bar, Maggie avoided giving the table with the DEO group more than a glance. She found her contact in the corner furthest from the quartet and sat down across from them. “Thanks for meeting me. What’re you drinking?”

The alien shrugged. “I can drink the cheap stuff.” It took Maggie a moment for her brain to decipher the native Noix language. “Do you want me to spill it on those Kryptonians?”

Maggie was baffled. “Krypto- what?”

Now the alien looked confused as well. “You don’t know? Take a good look at the blonde, Detective. If she wasn’t wearing glasses? Who would she be?”

Maggie didn’t turn to face them, but she did look while Trini came over with a cheap beer and whatever the Noix was drinking. Trini put the mugs down and leaned on the table, saying, “She hasn’t been quiet about being Supergirl.”

Maggie’s brain stopped for a moment. Her tongue tangled for words until her throat found its voice again. “I thought Billy had them hacked?”

“He’s keeping an eye on us, not them,” Trini said. “He’s not going to look into personal profiles unless it involves keeping us safe.” Which was understandable, especially since Billy himself didn’t pry into people’s lives.

“This changes a lot,” Maggie said, still trying to piece everything together. “Shit, the comms-”

Trini shook her head. “I don’t think anything’s been overheard. You would’ve had questions by now.”

The Noix looked between them and said, “Species with superior hearing usually have a way of blocking out extra noise or deafening themselves during face to face conversations.”

Maggie sagged in relief. “Okay. But we should probably be more careful.”

Trini nodded, then headed back to the bar. Maggie stole the cheap beer for herself; she might be on the clock, but one beer wasn’t going to affect her. “Okay, but they all aren’t aliens.”

“No, three of them are human, but they share the infamous attitude. Almost everyone here tolerates them because they haven’t been a threat. But they don’t interact with us; one’s a jailer, the other rarely has civil meetings with non-humans. The man has picked up on the isolationism of the Metropolis wonder, and the boy is just a follower. You, at least, have done what you can within your abilities as a cop.”

Maggie could understand where the other aliens were coming from. “I’m not on great terms with them at the moment to even suggest everyone here is uncomfortable with them.”

“We can handle that, if we have to.” The Noix shrugged. “Finding a new location in a city now more aware of our existence would be interesting.”

Maggie had never been to the bar before it’s current location. She suspected it hadn’t moved in years due to the lack of raids and problems. If the bar did relocate, she and Zack would probably hang out on the roof and watch the confusion of those who weren’t told. 

“But you were here for other kinds of information,” the Noix reminded her.

Maggie took out her notepad and started writing. She didn’t necessarily need notes, but it was always less disconcerting for Jacob when she had a paper trail. The “good memory” excuse only went so far with their more complicated cases. Once she had what she needed, she went to the bar to pay off the tab the Noix’s had accumulated so far that night.

Trini squeezed her hand. “Zack’s here, waiting in the stairwell. He’ll come down if things get awkward.”

“They aren’t already?” Maggie shook her head. “Wish me monsters.”

Trini snorted but let her go.

The next minute of trying to talk to Alex was far more uncomfortable than the last four years or first dates Maggie had experienced. No one at the table had been genuinely happy to see her, their forced smiles were so very faked. But Maggie had been lying about her life for over a decade. It was far easier for her to pretend she picked up on none of it and play off like she was completely numb to the undercurrent. Fortunately, Zack stepped up to them before things could get worse.

“Hey, you want this lead, we gotta move on it now.”

Maggie nodded at him and looked at Alex. “That’s my cue. See you around?”

Alex’s smile was tight and didn’t reach her eyes. “Sure.”

Maggie retreated to the roofs with Zack the moment they were outside. “So. That sucked.”

“And not in any kind of fun way, either.”

She punched him in the arm. “You are so crude.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“One of many reasons, yeah.” She sat down on a ledge and dropped her head in her hands. “Why am I even bothering?”

He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “‘Cause as much as you try not to give a damn about anything, you’re not a cop for the money.”

“She clearly doesn’t want to be friends.”

“Yeah, and it’s clear neither do you. You both just handle things differently.”

Maggie took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. “I need to get back on this case.”

“I’ll go with you. Might be fun.”

Maggie stood and checked over the side of the building. “It’s only fun for you if you get to do something crazy.”

“Have you met a sane person? They’re boring.” He stepped off the side of the building.

Having dated a sane person once, Maggie could agree. She stepped off the ledge and put Alex out of her mind as she fell. She had a job to do and distractions would lose her the case.

~*~

“We’re not friends.”

“I was terrified.”

“All I feel is pain.”

Alex’s words rang through Maggie’s head, on a loop, drowning out every other noise. Alex’s words, which Jacob had heard because he’d been sitting in their car behind her. Alex’s words were as painful as she expected them to be.

The truth always did hurt.

Maggie supposed she should be grateful she expected everything to crash and burn with Alex. Maggie didn’t have friends outside her teammates. Jacob was pretty much the exception to every rule when it came to her lack of friends. Sure, they had got along out of sheer necessity at first. But now they were real friends. She knew his kid’s birthday, picked on him with his wife, was treated like a sister by his siblings. He knew her friends, knew who to call when the cases got tough, and, like he was doing right now, knew what to do when words were useless.

She took the bowl of ice cream nachos he handed through the window and dug in before he got back in the driver’s seat. Mint chocolate chip cookie dough vegan ice cream on waffle cone chips. With an excessive amount of rainbow sprinkles because Jacob was a good man, but he was still his own kind of asshole. The waffle chips must have been fresh; they were warm and the ice cream was melting around them. 

“You’re my favorite partner.”

Jacob snorted. “I’m the only partner you haven’t scared off.”

“Makes you my favorite.”

“That’s not a lot of criteria to meet, you know.”

Maggie waved the half empty bowl at him. “And yet, look what I manage to do.”

He sighed and reached over to squeeze her shoulder for a moment. He started the car and headed for their initial target. “We’re not letting her tell us how to do our job.”

“Not a chance.”

~*~

Maggie tossed her phone back and forth between her hands as she headed for the parking garage. If she didn’t speak up and Guardian was somehow tangled with the DEO, she could be walking into more trouble than a mere city police detective should be able to handle. But there was no telling if Alex would respond, or even let Maggie do her job. 

Maggie decided she didn’t want a lecture from her friends, her partner, and Alex about safety and stupid risks. Again.

[I have a lead on Guardian.]

[Where is he?] Okay, danger related things got an instant response. Good to know.

[This is still my case. I’m seeing it through even if that means pissing off the DEO. Am I picking you up?]

[Yes. Still at work.]

Maggie abused the lights and sirens to get to the DEO, then to the warehouse. She told Alex one of her alien contacts had been using their destination as a sleeping spot when a suit of armor showed up with a rather beaten up human. Maggie called for back-up when they reached the area. She could give Alex time to explain Guardian if necessary, but Maggie had a job to do and her own department to appease.

They didn’t talk about anything besides the case, which was fine with Maggie. They both needed time to stabilize and deal with the range of emotions between them.

Seeing Alex level her gun at the man without the helmet told Maggie who the real Guardian was. Maggie let the vigilante go; she had the real suspect and that would have to do. Besides, it wasn’t as if Maggie didn’t understand the reasons behind someone disregarding the law or having a secret identity. There were dozens of ways Maggie could do more with her powers. Unfortunately, the Morphing Grid didn’t exist to stop all evils. As powerful as it was, the Grid could only do so much. A Ranger’s connection was fried if used too often. 

Besides, she liked her job. It was a kind of relief to know she didn’t need superpowers to save lives.

After dropping Alex back off at the DEO, Maggie checked her messages.

[M’gann’s been arrested.]

Maggie looked up at the building before speeding away. She left the squad car at the precinct, knew she could get to the case paperwork in the morning, and rode her bike hard and fast to the bar. The aliens were cleaning up outside. Zack, Kim, and Trini were on the roof, keeping an eye out for more trouble.

“What happened?”

Trini glared out over the city. “He found out she was a White Martian and didn’t care she’d been living peacefully for the last few centuries.”

Maggie swallowed hard. J’onn was in charge of the DEO. His viewpoints were likely adopted by his agents. There were still Ranger allies who were wary of Maggie and her Power Coin. Sixty-five million years was a long time to spend in the presence of such loathing hatred.

“So far,” Zack said, tugging Maggie under his arm, “she’s just in a cell. No threats were made against her. Besides keeping her there forever.”

“She has an out,” Maggie said, reminding herself more than them.

“She won’t use it unless they try to kill her,” Kim reminded her, low and sharp.

“Jase says we give them a week.” Zack shrugged. “Give them time to think straight.”

Maggie sighed. “I’m getting tired of giving people time to think.” But, they were also used to having to make snap decisions. They lived on a different clock than a lot of other people. Sure, Alex and J’onn had risky jobs, could lose their lives at any moment. There was a lot that depended on the DEO and Supergirl. 

Alex had yet to come mere inches from someone annihilating all life on Earth.

“Do you want to talk to her?” Kim asked.

“Sooner rather than later, yeah.”

“Then might as well get it over with,” Trini said. “You did your job without them before, you can again, if she wants out.”

Maggie nodded. Zack hugged her tight. She returned to her bike and asked Billy to find Alex. He told her where Alex’s phone was located and she headed for what she assumed was Kara’s apartment. When she got there, she listened through the door for a moment to make sure she wasn’t going to walk into a minefield before knocking.

Alex was surprised to see her, but not exactly angry. “What are you doing here?”

“I really need to talk to you. And if you just give me two minutes of your time, I promise I’ll get out of your hair.”

Alex seemed to think about it, and Maggie hoped she could be heard out, could respond to what Alex had said earlier in the day. “Two minutes.”

“I heard everything you said. I get it. And if you never want to talk to me again, I’ll respect that. I’ll disappear.” There were back rooms to the bar, other alien friendly places to meet contacts. “But I don’t meet many people I care about. And I care about you. A lot. You’ve become really important to me. And, um, I hope one day, you and I could be friends.” Maggie would take a friendly partnership for the sake of work. She didn’t need to hang out with Alex, but, Stars, she didn’t want the tense silence sitting between them like it had in the car. “Because I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”

Maggie was pathetic and she knew it. There were just so few people in the world, hell, in the galaxy, who could handle her life, much less support it. But Alex could keep up, wanted the challenge, and so far the only other person outside her teammates who did so was Jacob.

And, if Alex thought she could trust Maggie, if Maggie could fool Alex into thinking no one suspected anything about M’gann, then Maggie and the others wouldn’t be suspected of breaking their friend out of prison.

Maggie’s heart almost dropped when Alex turned back to the door without replying. 

“Pool. Tomorrow night.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

There was only so much she could offer Alex. There was only so much Maggie could do to keep Alex safe. One day, Maggie was going to have to choose between her life in National City and the lives of everyone on Earth. She would rather walk away from Alex as a friend. She didn’t think she could walk away if Alex was anything more.


	9. Medusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to the a most amazing beta who helped with this chapter over the course of the 8 hours it took.

Trini hadn’t survived a dozen attacks on the Zeo Crystal by being dumb and unobservant. Hell, after moving to Angel Grove, she hadn’t survived high school without picking up a few people watching skills. On top of all that, she learned to read aliens as a bartender for them. So when she saw a man who ordered nothing and looked far too much like a cyborg J’onn for her comfort, Trini texted her friends for back-up. One of the other servers noticed something off about him and went around dropping hints about a possible raid. It would keep everyone on their toes and ready to run. 

Trini didn’t turn her back on the imposter. She kept her body angled, talking to others at the counter. It wasn’t long before he stood and headed for the door. Mon-El followed him and Trini didn’t spare the processing power on if that was a good or bad thing. 

Smoke started to fill the space where the cyborg had been sitting.

“Everybody out!” Trini ordered at the top of her lungs. “Raid!”

The other employees echoed her as everyone bailed from their seats. No one hesitated. There were too many recent experiences for anyone to question the validity of Trini’s claim. More sober aliens grabbed their drunker buddies and hauled them out the doors. 

Trini went around the bar and reached for her powers. Her armor didn’t erupt from her skin, but only because the smoke was no threat to her. She crouched down and eyed the small machine emitting the smoke. As much as she wanted to destroy it, she knew it would be far more useful intact. After making sure there was no one left in the bar, Trini raced for the exit herself just incase the device was also an explosive.

Outside, aliens were coughing and humans were tugging them further from the door and towards fresher air. Mon-El was hauling himself up from a caved-in dumpster and Kim was on the roof of the building. Trini saw her give the all clear signal. She sighed in relief.

Now came the hard part.

“Okay, people, let’s get our shit together! If you’re coughing, sit the fuck down and stop forcing your body to work even harder. Humans with some money to spare, there’s a corner store to the right of the alley, we need water. Aisha, call Doc Oliver.”

Trini’s comm beeped to life and Maggie’s voice drowned out the sounds of confusion and suffering. “I’m on my way to pick-up Danvers. We’ll be there in ten.”

Trini took a deep breath. Okay. Ten minutes to keep everyone from rioting, flat-lining, or deciding the bar was no longer worth the trouble. Honestly, she didn’t get paid enough for this. 

~*~

Maggie sat at the table and thanked Kim for the plate of food placed in front of her. “Hey, Billy, any news on M’gann?”

On the laptop at the end of the table, Billy and Jason were sitting at Billy’s desk in Angel Grove. Billy shook his head and said, “They’re feeding her, but otherwise she’s just sitting there.”

Maggie nodded and supposed that was better than vivisection. “Okay. So, Alex has been keeping me updated on the DEO end of the investigation as much as she can.”

“And Billy’s got alerts set up for any of the files involved with it,” Jason said. 

“The DEO’s been surprisingly helpful with cleaning up the bar,” Zack said. “Which probably means we’ll have to do a bug sweep before we reopen.”

Maggie swallowed a bite of food. “The virus is apparently Kryptonian. It was meant to destroy invaders of any kind.”

“And now it’s been altered to kill everything but humans and Kyrptonians,” Billy said. “I’m so glad no one’s thought to do that to us.”

Kim put her glass down a little too heavily. “Billy, if you’ve jinxed us-”

“We would’ve already heard about someone doing that!” Billy protested even as he inched away from the screen. “And, hey, Alpha’s working on a cure for this Medusa mess just in case the DEO doesn’t figure it out in time.”

“How would we give it to them?” Trini asked. “The Power Rangers aren’t exactly known to just hand out solutions.”

“The bar was a testing ground,” Jason said. “CADMUS wanted to be sure it would work on just aliens before they launched a large scale attack. Since the DEO has a whole med bay full of sick and suffering aliens, they know it works. We’ll be ready for a large scale attack.”

Kim tapped the table. “No one has to know it was us. As far as anyone would be able to tell, the strange black-ops boogeymen had a countermeasure ready.”

Maggie tried to fight her grin as she looked at the laptop. “Hey, Billy, think you could give our cure a Ranger tech energy signature?”

He smiled along with her. “Just enough to be a hint as to who was behind the cure without spelling it out? Oh, absolutely.”

Across the city, sitting in her cell, M’gann’s lips twitched just a little as she eavesdropped on the conversation through the comms. Trini had been kind enough to patch her into the Ranger meeting to keep her up to date on everything. Waiting for J’onn to come to his senses was mind numbingly boring. Thankfully, she had her friends to give her some entertainment to pass the time.

Still, she worried for them. Things with CADMUS would not fade quietly into the night. One way or another, the Power Rangers would be known to those in the DEO before everything was said and done.

~*~

Maggie answered her phone without looking up from her computer. “Sawyer.”

“Maggie, get every available unit you have to L-Corp now.”

“You are so lucky I’m working late right now,” Maggie said as she got up from her desk. “Let me see if Evan’s team left for the day.” She jogged down the hall to where the Science Division SWAT team hung out when they weren’t training or out on a task. “Hey, up to visiting L-Corp? And were you not planning on sharing that pizza?”

She could hear Alex huff in exasperation over the phone.

“Roll out, kids,” Evan ordered as he brought over a plate. “Would you believe me if I said we were just about to call you?”

“Not when you smile like that.” Maggie took the plate and stepped out of their way. “We’re on the way, Danvers.”

“Be safe.”

“Me? Of course.” She hung up her cell and took a bite of the pizza. 

Evan turned around to walk backwards as they all headed down to the armory. “Danvers means black-ops boogeymen. Why do they need us?”

“L-Corp means civilians. She’s been kind enough to not steal my collars.”

Evan shook his head and turned around. “Wish I had my own pretty connection with a government organization.”

Maggie laughed around her second bite of pizza. “Don’t kid yourself, Lorne. You’d be the pretty one.”

The hall erupted with laughter and agreements. Evan quietly muttered oaths about dawn training. Maggie scarfed the rest of the pizza and turned on her comm unit. 

For once, Maggie behaved when they got to L-Corp. She went in after half the team had entered instead of leading. Maybe Lorne had held her back by the top of her kevlar. Maybe he had said something about not being the one explaining to Jacob about why Maggie was point on a SWAT op. Maybe she wasn’t going to fight his choice because he had a point and Billy now had eyes on her through various security and traffic cameras.

Seeing Kara pinned down, with their bullets having no effect on her attacker, made Maggie aim for the more dangerous head shots. Sure, he was more useful alive, but she figured if he wasn’t hurt by bullets to the back, all her skull shots were doing was annoying him.

Then a bubble appeared above them, pausing all action.

“Why does that look like an event horizon without a Stargate?” Kim asked.

“According to the ships sensors,” Billy said, “that’s ‘cause it is one!”

Maggie shifted her footing, ready for something horrible-

The portal disappeared. 

Kara knocked the bulletproof man to the ground. Before anyone could aim properly, he shot a laser out of his eye.

Maggie stopped the scream from escaping her throat, but she couldn’t stop the small whine. Pain ripped through her shoulder. She hit the floor, not wanting to give him a chance to finish the job. And if being burned straight to the bone hurt more than she was ready for, well, it helped keep her cover. 

“Hold on, Maggie,” Billy said. “I’ve got the DEO arriving and Alex is with them.”

“How bad is it?” Trini demanded.

Maggie had to keep quiet because Kara was at her side. “Just get the bastard.”

“She’ll live,” Billy said, likely reading the ship’s scans. 

Maggie wasn’t pleased to hear the team had lost the cyborg. She grinned up at Evan when he knelt next to her and pulled his first aid pack off his vest. “I’ll tell Jacob it wasn’t your fault.”

“Stop talking, idiot.” He put a wad of gauze between the wound and her vest. “And he won’t be too surprised. You’ve gone unscathed for a few weeks.”

Alex and her DEO team poured into the lobby. Maggie had to glare at Kara to stop Supergirl from carrying her.

“It’s my shoulder, I can walk just fine.”

“You’ll get her patched up?” Evan asked Alex as he transferred Maggie’s weight to her.

Alex nodded once. “I’ll even find a way to keep her in medical for an extra hour.”

Evan chuckled. “You’re not bad, for a spook.”

Alex smirked and took the compliment for what it was. Maggie didn’t mean to lean so much against her, but she was used to more blunt forces. Sharp, stinging pains were rare and she usually had her armor in place. 

“Hey, Maggie, I need you to stay awake.”

“You don’t ask for much,” Maggie said, forcing her eyes open. “How do you guys get to places so quickly without lights and sirens?”

Alex flipped a switch on the dashboard. The light ahead of them turned green. Alex weaved through cars, but did so without risking too much.

Magie pouted. “That’s cheating.”

“Not if it means keeping people safe.”

“That argument is also cheating.”

“Then you need new rules.”

“I don’t think anyone would like how I changed the rules.” Maggie managed to keep talking without revealing any secrets. Alex made it easy to focus, and her friends were now quiet, the comm link off due to her being safe.

Once in the DEO, Alex helped Maggie get her kevlar off before giving Maggie some privacy behind a curtain. She carefully shoved her shirt down and off her arm, wincing and hissing just under her breath. Her bra strap followed, and she stuffed it into her shirt. There was no way she was getting shirtless in front of Alex for a boring medical reason.

Maggie had to stop and curse her own brain for a moment before stepping out from behind the curtain. Alex helped her up onto a gurney. The local anesthetic did its job only a few moments too late. Maggie still felt the sting of the cleaner Alex used on her wound. 

Maggie watched Alex work, half curious and half actually interested in being patched up like a normal human. Sure, she had a few hospital visits in her line of work. She usually didn’t suffer big enough wounds that needed actual stitches. Any injuries she gained saving the world were usually healed in minutes thanks to Alpha and Ranger technology. 

Maggie shifted when Alex was almost done. Tying the knot in the sutures had pulled a little more than Maggie was ready for.

“Sorry. You okay?”

“I’m okay. Just a little nervous. You’re not very good at this.”

“Oh, well, clearly the drugs have kicked in, because you are done.” Alex put the needle down and picked up the scissors.

Maggie inspected the neat row of stitches. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank you.” She cut the end of the thread.

“For what?”

“Well, I told my mom.” Alex sounded relieved, like it hadn’t been a bad thing.

Still, Maggie asked, “You did? How did she take it?”

“Better than me.” She took off her gloves and leaned against the gurney. “You know, when you first suggested that I was gay, I denied it. And then I thought that it was just about you. I mean, how could I not like you?”

Maggie felt something in her chest flutter, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with her wound or the drugs.

“But, you know, deep down, I think I still wasn’t comfortable that was my new normal. But it is my new normal. And I’m happy that it is. ‘Cause I, I don’t know, I finally get me. And now I realize that it wasn’t about you, but it’s about me living my life. So, thank you.”

“Anytime.” Stars, Maggie was relieved they were comfortable with each other again. Alex seemed to have a pretty great group of friends, but someone like Alex needed all the support she could get. Maggie didn’t want Alex to go through this alone, not like she had. As great as her aunt had been, there was so much Maggie had to learn on her own.

“Now, you get some rest. I promise I will drive you home when I leave for the night.”

Maggie rolled her eyes but settled a little more comfortably. She dug out her phone and barely caught up on her texts from both her Ranger and police teams when Alex returned with a plain black sweater. Maggie retreated once again behind the curtain and shed her blood stained shirt. The sweater was loose, but it was warm and it would do for the next few hours.

Maggie must have dozed off, because she was prodded awake by Trini trying not to yell in her ear. Maggie quickly entered the group chat, knowing she could be caught talking to thin air in the middle of the DEO.

Billy [CADMUS launched their missile.]

Jason [We have our own headed right for it.]

Kim [What can we do?]

Billy [GUYS]

Zack [Next time we evac the city.]

Billy [The readings on the missile. They’re not right.]

Maggie tapped out her question as quickly as she could. [Good or bad?]

Billy [Good. It doesn’t match the gas from the bar. It’s harmless.]

Trini [Keep our missile in the city, just in case.]

Maggie saw Alex run past the lab. She pushed the blanket off her legs and headed after her. [I’m following Alex now.]

“Haven’t you already been shot once tonight?” Jason asked over the comms.

Maggie ignored him and stood behind a few agents just inside the balcony doors. An explosion of fire lit the night sky beyond the windows. Weird red dust started to float on the breeze and down towards the streets.

“Nothing’s happening here,” Trini said, trying to not sound hopeful. “No one’s being affected.”

“The DEO didn’t have a cure,” Billy said, confused. “And it doesn’t look like they launched one, either.”

“What was CADMUS after in L-Corp?” Kim asked.

“A synthetic isotope only L-Corp makes,” Billy said. “But Maggie and Kara stopped the attack.”

“Unless the attack was a distraction,” Jason said. “What if CADMUS did get a hold of what they thought was the isotope?”

Billy ran with the train of thoughts. “And it rendered the missile useless. Now, that is awesome.”

With the city safe, Maggie headed back to Alex’s lab, tapping her comm off. She didn’t want to be caught out of bed and forced to stay the night. Although, it would give her a chance to get “lost” and stumble upon M’gann….

Nah, best to be as innocent as possible. At least, for now.

Two hours later, Alex was ready to go. “I’m being kicked out of the building before I try to stay the night.”

Maggie grinned. “Now I see why you said being obsessed with work wasn’t so bad.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “It’s not.”

They were crossing the command hub when they heard Winn and Kara get excited about something on his screen. Alex gave Maggie a curious look, Maggie nodded and they headed over to the duo.

“What’s up?” Alex asked, leaning around Kara to look at the screen.

“Well, I was looking through the electronic data we collected on the missile, you know, just in case we can come up with a way to disrupt the computer if they use this particular system-”

“The point. Get to it.”

Winn nodded and enlarged one screen in particular, showing the path of a second projectile. “This right here. This energy signature only comes from one place on Earth.”

Maggie was probably too amused by how much Kara was bouncing in her boots. She tapped her comm on under the guise of moving some hair off her face.

Alex looked at the reading and her eyes went wide. “Is that-”

“Yes!” Kara nearly shouted. “That’s the Power Rangers!”

Maggie had to bite her tongue and hope that J’onn was nowhere near. She wasn’t going to give herself away by looking for him, after all. “So the DEO keeps an eye on them, too?”

Alex huffed. “More like we have a small outpost in Angel Grove to gather data.” She looked at Kara. “They actually know how to keep their identities a secret.”

Kara glared. “National City doesn’t know who I am!”

“No, but the Power Rangers don’t go around telling their friends who they are.”

Maggie gave a pouting Kara a sympathetic look. “Maybe the Rangers are already friends with each other.”

Kara brightened. “You’re my favorite.”

Winn protested, but quickly switched gears. “You know, this means the Power Rangers were probably ready to take out that missile, too.”

“Which is a little weird,” Alex mused. “I mean, we haven’t seen them in National City before.”

“We haven’t seen their tech here before,” Winn corrected. “And maybe they’re aliens, so they wouldn’t want CADMUS succeeding.”

Maggie leaned against the edge of the desk, ready for them to hypothesize for a bit. Alex noticed the movement, however, and quickly said they could talk about it in the morning. Maggie tried to tell her it was fine, she wouldn’t mind waiting, but Alex heard none of it.

“We both had long days. We both need sleep.”

Maggie had to agree. She would just have Billy tap into Winn’s computer mic and record any potential Power Ranger conversation.

~*~

Maggie camped out on Trini and Kim’s couch for the next two days while she healed. She had a couple days off from work and she planned on enjoying them. Since she had mother hens for best friends, she let them feed her and change the bandage. She replied to the inquisitive text messages from Alex with pictures of plates full of protein and the massive quilt Kim’s grandmother had made years ago. 

Maggie sent pizza to Evan’s team via Jacob, mostly to make sure her partner got a couple slices. There was a standard form letter from L-Corp thanking the Science Division for their timely assistance. She figured the gesture was nice, but she wouldn’t mind the more useful thank you of better lab equipment. 

Trini came home on Maggie’s second night with a small elephant plushie. She bashed Maggie on the face with it.

“What was that for?!” Maggie demanded. It didn’t hurt, but the indignity of it mattered.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s in the past.” She tossed it on Maggie’s stomach. “Up. We’re talking.”

“About the elephant in the room, apparently.” Maggie sat up and figured she should’ve seen this particular talk coming.

“Pretty and smart,” Trini teased. “Now if only you understood how feelings worked.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I know how they work. I just...ignore them.”

“You ignore the happy ones when it comes to people not us.”

“People not you guys don’t matter. Not in the long run.”

Trini shook her head. “Mags, I think Alex could be long run.”

“There is a huge part of my life I can’t tell her about. It won’t be long until Kara slips and I officially know she’s Supergirl. There isn’t exactly a lot of opportunities for an accidental reveal of the Green Ranger.”

“Only if you take into account attacks on the Zeo Crystal happen once a year. But if you’re going to be dealing with the DEO, CADMUS, and whatever else comes Alex’s way, are you honestly going to pretend at being a normal human if you have a chance to save lives when no one else can?”

Maggie sighed. “No. But what if she decides she doesn’t want to deal with my being a Power Ranger on top of her sister being Supergirl? What if someone like the Psycho Rangers come for us?”

“What if the world ends next week? We don’t play the “what if” game, Mags. We live in the here and now and deal with things when they happen. If Alex walks away, we deal with it then. I’m putting money on her wanting to know how the armor works, though.”

Maggie shook her head and laughed. “She’s going to ask for one of the blade blasters, too.”

“So. You can either run from potentially the greatest relationship you’ve been in since me, or you could learn from the past decade.” Trini picked up the little elephant and swung it at Maggie, who leaned back enough that it missed. “Ha! You see! So. What are you going to do about it?”

Maggie snatched the plushie out of Trini’s hand. “First, I’m taking this.” She tossed it through the room and into the master bedroom. She shoved the blanket off and stood, heading for the spare room where her clothes were.

“Where are you going?”

“To get the girl!”

“Good! Get out of here!”

Maggie quickly changed out of her lounging clothes. She may have picked a green shirt on purpose. It wasn’t her armor, but it was a reminder of everything she had survived up to this point. If she could face down megalomaniacs, she could tell an amazing woman she liked her. 

Seeing as how Maggie had left before being fed, she grabbed some beer and pizza. Either way the conversation went, they could talk about it instead of running off. Or, she hoped they could talk about it.

“Hungry?” Maggie asked when Alex opened her apartment door.

Alex smile “Yes. Come in, please. Ignore the pajamas.”

“No, they’re cute.” Maggie set the beer down and was kinda relieved she hadn’t woken Alex.

“It’s late,” Alex said. “You got a case or something? Oh, God, I could really use a good old-fashioned murder right now.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “I didn’t come here for work. I just, I really needed to see you and talk to you.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Well, um, here’s the thing. I almost died.” Which, complete and utter shit and she was so glad she didn’t have her comm on or else everyone would be howling with laughter.

“Uh, yeah, no, I would not have let that happen.”

“I know that. But, um, it got me thinking that I was so stupid. I thought that, and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me.” Maggie saw the apprehensive look in Alex’s eyes and braced herself. “And that scared me. But, um, life is too short. And we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss. And I really just…. I wanna kiss you.”

Maggie leaned in and reached for Alex. It was all or nothing, now or never. She lived in the moment every other day of her life. Everything would change after tonight. She was ready-

Maggie was not ready to feel how Alex kissed her back. Sure, Alex had kissed her in the bar weeks ago. But Maggie hadn’t been expecting the action. Now, even knowing Alex’s feelings, Maggie wasn’t ready for the pure heady rush through her system. It wasn’t quite like morphing. No, it was like racing to the top of a mountain with her teammates and standing on a ledge, looking over the city they protected. It was like seeing the curvature of Earth and knowing there was an entire planet that would go on living and turning because of her hard work.

“So you’re saying you like me.”

Maggie felt her face ache with the strength of her smile.

“That’s….That’s what I got.”

“Of course. You’re not gonna go crazy on me, are you?”

“Probably, yeah.” Alex reached for Maggie and even if Maggie was ready for it this time, it was still a thrill. 

Stars, if kissing Alex was always going to feel like this, there was no way Maggie was going to be able to walk away from her life in National City without bringing Alex with her.


	10. Supergirl Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely betas :D

Maggie had spent the night at various girlfriend's places. Hell, she had lived with two of them for a few years. She had done the whole morning after thing, as well as the leaving before the other woke-up thing. This was a gradual step she'd been expecting with Alex.

Except, this time felt different. Maggie felt no need to get up and going, had no urge to do more than just lay there and watch Alex sleep. Sure, she wouldn't mind doing more with Alex in bed, but… All Maggie wanted in that moment was to bask in how relaxed she felt.

Damn Trini for being right. Best relationship since her. Maggie was never going to tell her that.

Maggie wasn't worried about Alex. She wasn't worried for Alex. Or, not as worried as she had been about any of her other girlfriends. If some idiot looking to hurt the Power Rangers through their outside relationships attacked Alex, they would find themselves in a fight they weren't expecting. Maggie had no doubt Kara had some way to tell when Alex was in danger. It would actually be kind of interesting to see who would get to Alex first, Kara or Maggie.

Maggie's stomach eventually chased her from the warm bed and Alex's warmer, softer body. Stars, Alex might be new to lady luvin', but she was a damn quick study. Maggie was looking forward to when Alex's agent confidence found its way to their bed. She could wait, though. It was nice, watching how Alex reacted to sex that apparently felt amazing. And if Maggie maybe enjoyed telling someone how to touch her and have that someone listen, well, that was amazing, too.

Maggie started the coffee and sent a smiley emoji to Trini. She got a thumbs up in response. The smell of coffee was quick to rouse Alex. Maggie caught the smile aimed at her before Alex disappeared into the bathroom. That was another thing Maggie didn't have to worry about; Alex's reactions and emotions were so very genuine. It made Maggie feel a little guilty sometimes. She was going to have to keep silent a part of herself until Alex's life was in danger from a Ranger related threat.

"You're wearing my t-shirt."

Maggie looked down at herself and wondered if Alex knew where her shirt was because Maggie hadn't been able to find it. "Yeah, is that okay?"

"That's amazing. I mean, like, you're in my apartment and it's morning, and you slept in my apartment, and now you're wearing my t-shirt and making coffee and I can't believe this is happening and everything coming out of my mouth is very cliched."

Stars, Maggie wanted to find Alex's exes and sic Jason on them. If one night was enough to get Alex this excited, how the hell was she treated before? "It's called being happy. Get used to it, Danvers." Kissing Alex still made something in Maggie's chest flutter.

"I think I am getting used to it."

Maggie glanced over at the clock, having noted the time when she woke up. "We're late for work."

"I don't care if I ever go to work again. I mean, can't we just quit? And stay here in this apartment forever?"

"I don't know about forever, but maybe we can just settle for the morning?" Because, honestly, Maggie could do with a little vacation from the real world. Alex's apartment wouldn't be a horrible place for one.

"We can call in sick," Alex said, slowly walking back towards her bedroom.

Maggie grinned. "Maybe." Not that she ever got sick, thanks to her powers. Jacob would see right through the lie. He would let her get away with it, though.

Alex's fake cough was hysterically lame given she studied medicine. "I've got the black lung."

Of all the… "The black lung?" Maggie laughed and followed Alex back to the bed, wrapping her arms around Alex. "I think something related to a sore throat would be more convincing."

Alex blushed but kissed her anyway. "I only screamed the once."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Alex smirked and Maggie urged her down onto the bed. Challenge accepted.

~*~

Jacob had a coffee and a Taco Bell taco waiting for her at the precinct. Maggie would've been rather insulted by the food offering if not for the gleam in his eye. "What's the joke?"

He motioned to the taco. "White people Mexican food."

The joke clicked and Maggie almost didn't hold back her strength when she slugged him in the arm. "I'm telling Trini that joke, she'll love it." She picked up the coffee cup. "This better be the good shit."

Fortunately for him, it was. She settled at her desk to get caught up on paperwork, occasionally firing off a text to Alex. Trini wanted to buy Jacob a drink for his joke. When she got a call from Kara, Maggie readily agreed to help her out. As far as Maggie knew, the crew assigned to missing persons wasn't having any luck. If anyone was going to find them, it'd be Supergirl.

Maggie had been in the bar since it reopened, had helped celebrate the reopening. There was still a part of her that went into a battle ready mode any time she was in the bar. She didn't think CADMUS would attack again so soon, but being ready for a fight had kept her alive for the past dozen years. 

After passing the data Maggie may or may not have illegally gained from the missing persons unit, she met Jacob for a lunch of real tacos.

"Didn't we have sexual harassment training a week ago?" Jacob asked as they dug into their food.

"It's not harassment if we both like tacos."

"This is true."

"Besides, I never pay attention to those things. They're always aimed at straight people."

Jacob almost choked on his food. Maggie whacked him on the back.

"You're doing it wrong if you're choking on them."

He put down his food to laugh and Maggie tapped out the joke to Trini. She would have to wait a few weeks before she started sending the dirtier jokes to Alex. Speaking of her girlfriend, Maggie hadn't gotten a reply to her last text. She fired off another one just to make sure everything was okay. Kara could take care of herself, but she also had a penchant for finding trouble.

~*~

Trini teleported into the ship and caught up with Zordon for a few minutes before heading out to the Pit. She knew Maggie was in a Bad Place when she saw her fighting Tengu. Trini sat on the ledge of the Pit and waited for Maggie to blow off steam for half an hour. Maggie eventually signaled Alpha, who stopped the endless stream of Tengu and angry music. The silence rang in Trini's ears for a moment as Maggie took a deep breath.

Maggie motioned to the other side of the Pit and Trini hopped off the ledge and followed her up to the pool of water. Trini hadn't been looking forward to a swim but she knew Maggie needed one after the last hour of sparring one of her worst memories. They headed up to the cliff above the pool and sat on the ledge, overlooking the sun setting on Angel Grove.

"Kara's in trouble and Alex wants to break up with me."

Trini sucked in a breath. "This woman has timing."

"Right? Anyone else, and I would actually take them seriously. If we didn't know who Kara was, if Alex didn't work for the DEO or wasn't so new to this…" Maggie threw a rock off the cliff. "I wouldn't take this shit from anyone else."

"What are you going to tell Alex when she changes her mind?"

“I'm only letting her get away with this shit once, and only because I know Kara is Supergirl."

Trini's head whipped around to look at her. "How are you going to pull that off?"

Maggie shrugged. "I'll make something up. Either someone at the bar brought it up or I'm really fucking good at my job."

Trini put an arm around Maggie's shoulders. "You should bring the elephant with you."

Maggie nodded before leaning her head on Trini's shoulder. "I should." She sighed. "I'm so gone on her."

"You are. But that's a good thing."

"You think so?"

"With you? And with what I know and have seen of her, yeah."

Eventually, Kim called them home for dinner. Maggie hugged them both when she saw it was her favorite meal. They sat on the couch and Maggie was squished between them as they ate. 

"Want to stay here until Alex calls?" Kim asked.

"Even if it takes a few days?" Maggie asked. "I don't know how long it will be until Kara's safe."

"There's a reason the bed in the spare room has a green blanket," Kim said.

Maggie rolled her eyes but knew she was welcomed to stay as long as she wanted. Fortunately for Maggie's heart, it wasn't long until Alex texted. "Wish me monsters."

They hugged her for a long moment before sending her off. Maggie made it to Alex's place in the same time it would usually take her. There was really no point in making Alex suffer. Maggie wasn't that kind of person.

"Thank you for coming," Alex said, soft and quiet after she opened the door.

"I almost didn't." It was a lie. There was no way Maggie wanted to just drop her relationship with Alex. But Alex needed to know her actions were the exact opposite of okay. Besides, it wouldn't be the last lie Maggie spoke. "I just...I don't think you're ready for this." Now, that was the truth. One that Maggie had tried to push the first time Alex kissed her.

"No. No, no, no, I am." Her voice was still soft, but there was a level of confidence behind it. Or, maybe just stubbornness. Maggi had yet to figure out the difference when it came to Alex. "I just kinda went crazy and… I feel like the universe is just magically smacking me down from being happy."

"That's it? You gotta give me more than that." As much as Maggie understood that feeling, Alex had to be rational. Alex was an adult who knew how to figure herself out.

"I have always felt so responsible. Like, weight of the world responsible. And my parents always relied on me to watch over my sister, so the few times that I've ever did anything for myself, it ended badly."

Maggie remembered the conversation they had about their respective motorcycles. Alex had gotten her bike after chasing after an alien on similar tech. The purchase had not gone over well with Alex's mother.

"And then Supergirl when missing, and I just, I blew a gasket and…."

"Because Supergirl's your sister." Maggie watched Alex's brain crash for a moment, not expecting Maggie to just lay it out like that. 

"What are you talking about?"

Maggie scoffed just a little, because the Danvers sisters were good at a lot of things, but secrets weren't one of them, not from those who knew them. "C'mon. Look, I know you. The only person you get that torn up over is Kara." She watched as Alex didn't even try to deny it. "Plus, the glasses don't help."

Alex shook her head. "I always said that, too. It's kind of ridiculous."

Maggie had to bite back her laugh and try to be serious again, even if she had already forgiven Alex as she walked out of the DEO earlier that day.

"I'm….I'm glad that you know. Because I don't want there to be any secrets."

Maggie had to look away, feeling something in her chest ache. "Bad stuff happens. In our line of work, it happens all the time. How do I know you're not gonna run next time it does?"

"I won't. I'm sorry. I just wanna be happy with you."

And, really, those were the two words Maggie was waiting for. "You get one, Alex."

Alex nodded, eagerly and frantically. "Understood." She reached for Maggie and Maggie hugged her a little tighter than normal. "Thank you."

Maggie held on to Alex for a long moment. This bump in the path of their relationship wasn't their first, and Maggie knew damn well it wouldn't be their last. But, for Alex, and maybe for herself, Maggie was willing to work a little harder. After all, the world could end at any point. Maggie would rather have Alex at her side than face such an end alone.


	11. Heroes, Martians, and Luthors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sickness sucks. that is all.
> 
> All the thanks go to lurkz, jaguarspot, and freakykaethe for beta-ing and helping me plot and telling me no dude that won't work XD

Maggie was finishing up her crime scene when her comm came to life and Billy started speaking at a mile a minute.

“Guys someone mentally attacked M’gann and she managed to fight it off but now she’s locked inside her head and none of our tech can help her.”

Maggie felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

“Wouldn’t there be records and data left from when Mars had Power Rangers?” Jason asked.

“There are a few things,” Billy said, “but we would have to make something from scratch since we haven’t dealt with telepaths before.”

“But it’s possible, right?” Kim asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if me and Alpha can get it done in time.”

Maggie leaned against the squad car and took a deep breath while the others brainstormed. She couldn’t jump into the conversation yet, had to remain silent because she was surrounded by other people. She was relieved when Billy told them M’gann was moved to the infirmary. For all J’onn was holding a grudge, he didn’t want M’gann dead, at least.

Maggie finished her shift and left the paperwork for the morning. She crashed the moment she got home, barely shooting a text off to Alex to say her shift was harmless. The habit of checking in with each other at the end of a work day was a new one for Maggie, but also a tad bit necessary. Alex was usually reporting some kind of sprain or road rash while Maggie sometimes had a pulled leg muscle chasing after idiot aliens. Maggie avoided most of her injuries through her powers, but sometimes she had to restrain herself and that didn’t always work out well.

Alex tried to keep Maggie in the loop with Livewire. After the attack on the precinct, Maggie and Jacob were running point on hunting her down anyway they could. Unfortunately for both Alex’s temper and Maggie’s need for logistics in her day job, nothing went according to procedure. Livewire was in the wind, but they had the mastermind behind her jailbreak. The DEO assisted collar meant more paperwork for Maggie, but Winn pitched in on the DEO end of things. Alex told her J’onn was making the paperwork punishment for his blatant insubordination.

Plus side to Livewire being on the run was getting Alex to eat a bowl of vegan ice cream. As much as Alex whined and complained and pointed out that Maggie ate pizza covered in meat, the bowl was scrapped clean. 

The next night, the bar had a welcome back party for M’gann. Maggie told Alex about it, but Alex declined to join in on the celebration. 

“I know that I might not be entirely welcomed given I work for the shadow agency that locked her up.”

Maggie bit her lip, neither confirming nor denying.

“I need to have a sister night with Kara after all this, anyway.”

“M’gann does know you tried to talk J’onn out of locking her up.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course she does.”

Maggie shook her head. “Not because she read your mind. M’gann’s polite, and doesn’t pry unless there’s a threat. But other agents heard you arguing with him, and their thoughts were louder.”

Maggie went to the bar and celebrated with Kim and Trini. M’gann gave them tight hugs, knowing how hard they had tried to help her, and how much they had to hold back from breaking into the DEO.

“They take you again, we don’t hesitate,” Trini warned with a smirk.

M’gann decided to save her energy and not fight her far more rash and drastic friends. After so long, she was going to enjoy having people who would fight for her once again.

~*~

Maggie watched Alex change into her DEO uniform and fold up the band shirt with a small smile. Her girlfriend wasn’t exactly smooth in her rush and excitement. “We have time until the concert, Alex.”

“I know. I just...don’t want anything to pop up between now and then.”

Maggie shrugged. “If it does, we’re used to it.”

“But this is our first concert together.” Alex’s voice is quieter this time, a little nervous.

“And if we miss it, there will be another concert that can be our first. Things are a little awkward between Kara and I as it is. Go work this out with her and if you two end up spending time together instead, I’ll see if I can steal Jacob’s wife for the night.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Alex asked as they headed out the door. “And I am sorry you and Kara aren’t on an even ground.”

“Yes, I’m certain. And eventually things will work out between us. I’ve dated people with close sibling relationships before. I’m betting she hasn’t had to live with you dating someone seriously in a long time?”

Alex bit her lip and shook her head as they got in the elevator. “I don’t think I’ve ever made time for someone else when I could spend time with Kara instead. But, before… I didn’t like dating.”

“And now we work on finding a balance between having a girlfriend and having a sister. Everything doesn’t fall into place instantly.”

Alex kissed Maggie as the elevator doors opened. “You are the best.”

“I try my best. Now go.” Maggie saw Alex off before taking her bike towards the venue.

When Alex didn’t get back to her before the concert started, Maggie figured something had come up or Alex was spending time with Kara. It wasn’t until her comm crackled to life that she worried.

“The DEO just went into lockdown.”

Maggie started to fight her way through the crowd and towards the exit. “I need more than that.”

“I’ve got no details, but I’m going through the video feeds now.”

“We’re on the way there, Mags,” Kim reported.

Maggie maybe cheated just a little, using her powers to pick her way through the crowd more smoothly. She read body language and slid between people and obstacles without hesitating or stopping. Once she was free of the venue, she ran for her bike and slammed her helmet on her head. “Jase?”

“There are White Martians in the DEO. They’ve impersonated people.”

“Shit. I haven’t heard from Alex.”

“I’ve got my eye on her, Mags.”

“But is that really Alex?”

“I’ll backtrack her steps,” Billy said, out of breath. “Jason, will you keep an eye on things going forward?”

“Yeah. Right now they’re all talking around the conference table.”

Maggie snorted as she weaved in and out of traffic. “You mean they’re trying to decide who to shoot first?”

“Well, there’s a reason I haven’t given you audio access.”

Maggie gunned her bike and leaned in to get as streamlined as possible. It wasn’t a Shark Cycle, but it would do. When she was a block away, she hid her ride in an alley. One of her saddle bags held the blackout gear they used for ninja activities. After Myriad, they had all decided to be ready for pushing the meaning of the Rules.

“We’re going to have to teleport in,” Trini said, only her eyes visible from the facemask.

“I’m here at the bar in case other White Martians decide to make an example out of it,” Zack reported in. “So far, so good.”

There was a flash of light in front of them and a handheld scanner was on the concrete a moment later. Kim picked it up and turned it on. “Why do we need the tricorder?”

“My inner geek is so pleased you know that word,” Maggie teased.

“There is nothing inner about your geek,” Trini said.

“Maggie, I need you to remain calm,” Jason ordered.

She felt something click in her head and chest as Kim and Trini shifted to crouch beside her instead of in front of her. “Jason.”

“I’m teleporting you three a corridor in the south tower. You two keep her from going off the rails.”

Maggie hated being referred to as if she wasn’t there, but she knew Jason had his reasons. She took the medical scanner from Kim and didn’t protest when Kim and Trini put a hand on her shoulders. A moment later, they were teleporting into the DEO. 

Maggie didn’t recognize where they were, but it wasn’t like she saw a lot of the DEO. Given the large blast doors, if she had to guess, this was where dangerous things were stored. She soon lost interest in trying to identify where she was when she caught sight of the dark webbing in front of her. “Alex.”

Her armor erupted over her skin, encasing her in reaction to her anger and sudden need to do a lot of violence. She felt Kim and Trini hold her shoulders tight and took a deep breath. She scanned Alex and Winn with a steady hand. “What can we do?” she asked.

“There’s a strong telepathic link,” Billy said after taking a moment to look over the data. “We can’t yank them out of it without hurting them.”

“The White Martians are in their minds.” Maggie’s voice was strained. “They can’t fight it off, they’re being used…”

“Breathe,” Trini said, voice steady.

Maggie did, slow and carefully. 

“I’m working on something right now, Mags,” Billy said.

“You need to demorph before Zordon has an aneurysm,” Jason said.

Maggie closed her eyes and felt the teleportation beam carry them away. Back on the roof, her armor sank back into her skin. Kim took the scanner and Trini wrapped her in a hug. Maggie clung to her. “I can’t leave her like that.”

“Billy is working on something. Here, wait.” Trini told Jason to activate M’gann’s comm and give her directions to Alex and Winn. “She can lead the way to them. They’ll know what to do with someone in a mental connection.”

Kim wrapped an arm around Maggie. “You’ll be able to use the mass mind control a few months ago as a way to relate to her. Everyone knows a few cops were used against their will. If anyone thinks to check your story, they’ll see you were reported to be one of them.”

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Me and Alpha are ready to flip a switch if they can’t stop the reactor in time,” Billy reported.

Maggie stepped back from her friends and they settled in to wait. They wouldn’t, and couldn’t, do anything until the last moment. They were already pushing the limit of the Rules as it was. Maggie almost felt sorry for the way Zordon had to explain their actions to the more Rule abiding mentors. Almost. Until the Morphing Grid abandoned them, there was no one who could really tell the Earth Rangers to stop.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. She let Trini drive her back to the concert. There was a chance her phone would be pinged by Alex checking in on her, and Maggie needed to be in the vicinity of where she was expected.  
~  
“We have a guardian ranger,” Winn sang when Alex arrived at the command hub.

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, confused and looking between him and J’onn.

Winn motioned for her to join them and tapped at his keyboard. The security footage from hours earlier played, showing the hall where he and Alex had been kept. Alex repressed the shiver that ran up her spine. Sure, no other DEO agent stood a chance against White Martians, but she still wondered if she could’ve been better prepared. Her mind didn’t get a chance to wander too far when three colored beams of light landed in the hall.

Green, pink, and yellow lights coalesced into three figures in blackout gear. There was nothing defining about the trio until one of them became the Green Power Ranger a moment later. The other two at the Green Ranger’s side held her back as some kind of machine was passed over Alex and Winn. The trio were in the building for less than a minute before leaving again.

“Do we have any kind of audio?” Alex demanded.

“Unfortunately, no,” J’onn said, sounding as peeved as Alex. “And as far as we know, they were nowhere else in the building.”

“Why would they be here to begin with?” Alex asked, confused again.

Winn guessed. “Same job description, different scale?”

“But they didn’t do anything. They looked at us and they left.”

“They probably couldn’t free you,” M’gann said. “J’onn and I had to take our time. A suddenly severed telepathic link would’ve done more harm than good.”

Winn raised his hand. “Wait, what would’ve happened if you guys killed them before we were released?”

“Nothing you wouldn’t have been able to recover from,” J’onn said.

Alex shook her head. “Why just check on us? Why not stop the White Martians or fix the reactor?”

“Because Power Rangers can’t interfere,” Kara said as she joined them. “I’ve been talking to my mom’s hologram. Power Rangers deal with global threats from outside a planet. There aren't a lot of records of Power Rangers helping the people they protect.”

“This is the second time they’ve been around us,” Winn said. “That we know of, anyway.”

“I think Earth’s Power Rangers might be breaking the rules,” Kara said. “But, National City did kinda get mind controlled. They might be a little paranoid.”

“If any of Earth’s Rangers were caught in Myriad’s control,” M’gann said, “they may be making sure nothing like that happens again. Any of their enemies would use something like that to their advantage. And when a Ranger team falls, their planet usually isn’t far behind.”

“I’m certainly not going to complain if there are Power Rangers keeping an eye on us,” J’onn said. “We may one day need their help.”

Alex frowned at the screen as the scene replayed again. She didn’t understand why the Power Rangers would check on her and Winn instead of just threatening the White Martians. She shook her head and walked away. There would be no figuring out that mystery until she could talk to them.

Winn leaned back from the computer. “I can't believe it's still night. It felt like one week.”

Alex’s brain screeched to a halt. “One week. Barenaked Ladies. Maggie!”

~

Maggie answered her phone after the first ring. 

“Can we meet up for a minute?” Alex asked. “I didn’t really get to talk to Kara, there were White Martians here, but I want to see you…”

“I’ll swing by,” Maggie said. “Give me twenty minutes to get there?”

“Sure. Don’t rush… We’re okay.”

“Which is why I won’t break any speed limits to get to you.” Maggie hung up and waved to Trini and Kim before heading back the way she came. 

Alex was waiting outside next to her own ride. Maggie could see the way she held herself, they way her arms wrapped around her stomach. Alex wasn’t okay, but she smiled and accepted the hug when Maggie opened her arms to her.

“Do you want to talk about it later?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded against her shoulder. “You have tomorrow off, right?”

“Yeah. Breakfast? Or Lunch?”

“Breakfast. I probably won’t be allowed back in unless it’s for a psych eval.” Alex rolled her eyes a little, but she was smiling.

“You say that like spending the morning with me is worse than a day at work,” Maggie teased lightly.

Alex stumbled over her words before settling for a glare. “Just for that, there won’t be any coffee for you when you arrive.”

Maggie pouted, but couldn’t hold it for long. “Go. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Alex stole a quick kiss before they parted. Maggie went to Kim and Trini’s instead of her own place. She needed to talk to her friends before she would be any use to Alex. The conversation turned into a video conference with M’gann so the Rangers could make sure their friend was ready for the undertaking. They were willing to come to her aid if she ever needed it. M’gann told them not to abandon their responsibilities for her.

“We’ll do what we want, when we want,” Zack said.

M’gann rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately for those who dare to challenge you.”

Hours later, after sleeping for only a few hours because Ranger conversations were never short or to the point, Maggie was knocking on Alex’s door.

Alex answered her door while putting her sidearm down. Maggie took no offense, especially after the night Alex had had. Instead, Maggie held up the take out box of strawberry covered waffles she’d brought. Alex eagerly took the box and led the way to the kitchen island. Maggie closed the door behind her, quietly locking it because Alex had a habit of not securing the apartment when she was home and it drove Maggie up the wall.

Once the food was on a plate and coffee mugs were warming their hands, Maggie waited for Alex to look up at her. It took half the waffle disappearing in silence before Alex finally sighed.

“There were two White Martians. They got ahold of me when I went in to talk to Kara. They had Winn, too.”

“They impersonated you?”

Alex nodded. “It felt like a dream. They were using my knowledge to talk to Kara, to get away with blending in. It didn’t hurt, but it was….”

“Invasive.”

Alex nodded.

Maggie reached across and offered her hand. When Alex took it, Maggie squeezed and said, “I don’t remember what I did when the city was mind controlled. When it was over, I was in an alley wearing riot gear with a few officers from other precincts. We have no idea what happened.”

Alex winced. “About that-”

Maggie shook her head. “You can tell me later. I’m telling you this so you know that while I don’t share the exact experience, I know what it’s like to lose control of your mind. If you want to talk, I’m here for you.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you.”

Maggie knew it wasn’t much, but it was something she could offer Alex. Maybe, one day, she could give Alex more than just lies and half truths. She wasn’t going to hold her breath, though. Lady Luck never cooperated with her when she did that.

~*~

Maggie had a feeling that announcing themselves as a couple to Alex’s friends wouldn’t go as badly as Alex thought it would. From what she could tell, the group wasn’t idiotic or slow on the uptake. They would know Alex better than Maggie, and would no doubt be aware of just how differently Alex acted around her.

Watching their reactions, however, Maggie wondered just how this was the crack team that saved National City on a weekly basis. It was still a relief to see how supportive and happy everyone was for Alex. Maggie even managed to beat James at pool after Winn was banned by Trini.

Which reminded Maggie to introduce at least Kim and Trini to Alex sooner rather than later.

~

Maggie didn't want to arrest Lena, but until there was evidence to the contrary, she'd have to enforce the law. She knew Kara would find a way to get Lena cleared.

“How mad is Kara?” Maggie asked as she let Alex into her apartment.

“Oh, she’s ready to live up to the Danvers Sister’s Warning Label. I managed to talk reason into her.”

“I thought she was going to fry me.” Maggie sagged into her couch and Alex flopped down next to her. 

“All the evidence points to Lena. And if it is planted, having her locked up and under constant surveillance will exonerate her when the next problem comes up.”

Maggie leaned her head against Alex shoulder. “Did that argument work?”

“A little. Mostly I told her keeping Lena from being put through the legal hoops everyone else has to go through doesn’t make her look good. Going through the process instead of using her name to get out of it works in her favor. I also pointed out Kara wouldn’t be nearly as upset if it was someone else and not you. She liked that even less, but conceded the point.”

Maggie sighed. “I’m sorry you have to run between us.”

“I would've had to talk to Kara, anyway. Like I said, she's only mad at you because she knows you.” Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie. “I would've done the same thing if evidence pointed to Lena being involved in something DEO related. We’ll figure this out.”

Maggie nodded and snuggled into Alex. She hoped things worked out sooner rather than later. Alex was going to end up with a bigger problem on her hands if she and Kara kept butting heads over their different methods.

~

After keeping a teleportation lock on Kara, Lena, and J’onn, after listening to Alex panic through Billy and Alpha’s still undetected hack of the DEO, after calming down and making sure Alex was open to having Maggie come by, she grabbed pizza and vegan ice cream before arriving at Alex’s. Even though Alex made a face at the pints of ice cream, they both dug into those before even thinking about the pizza.

Alex tilted her head towards Maggie once the food was put away for the night. “Are there gray hairs?”

Maggie snorted and ruffled Alex’s hair. “Not yet. Give Kara another year, then you’ll need hair dye.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. “Ugh, hopefully she’s better at avoiding these kind of situations a year from now.”

Maggie gave Alex a look. Alex sighed. Yeah, probably not.


	12. Valentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with not rehashing the whole scene. Tell me what you think? Also, yes, I stole an idea from bathtimefunduck <.< >.>

“God, I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Alex agreed instantly.

Maggie glanced over at her girlfriend and saw the kicked puppy look that was more often seen on Kara. “Were you looking forward to celebrating?” 

Alex looked down at the card, looked over at Maggie, and looked back at the table. She shrugged a little. “It’s no big deal.”

“Alex, you are allowed to like and want something that differs from your significant other.” Stars only knew Maggie did not understand the dozens of Marilyn Manson songs on Alex’s laptop. 

“The way you like vegan ice cream?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I don’t remember buying the pint of cookie dough in your freezer, Danvers. Which, by the way, is an awful ice cream flavor.”

“You, Detective, have been sampling the things you’ve been confiscating. Cookie dough ice cream is amazing.”

“The only cookie dough is real cookie dough.” Maggie reached out and tapped the card. “Alex. Did you want to celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

Alex sighed and nodded and shrugged at the same time. “I get what you’re saying about it; I never actually looked forward to it before. It felt like an obligation if I was dating someone at the time, and if I wasn’t I felt like I was missing out on something. But, with you…” She shook her head. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Maggie flipped her hand over and stretched her fingers out. She waited for Alex to take her hand. “Can we compromise for half off candy day?”

“And half off wilted roses?” Alex looked so damn hopeful that Maggie didn’t know how to deny her.

Maggie smiled gently. “For you, yeah.”

~

Jacob sat at his desk across from Maggie and raised an eyebrow. “I know you loathe today, but I thought you would’ve at least been having lunch with Danvers.”

Maggie shook her head. “She’s dealing with something, and knows how I feel about today.”

“And what about how she feels about today?”

“We’re doing half off candy day tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Sawyer.”

Maggie sighed and leaned back in her seat. “She’s on the fence about it. She knows it’s lame, but, yeah, she was looking forward to it with me.”

He nodded and went back to his paperwork.

She narrowed his eyes. “You’re not going to tell me to make the day special for her?”

“You aren’t the only one who should be making compromises for this relationship.”

Maggie blinked, honestly expecting Jacob to tell her to leave her hate at the door for once. “Huh.”

He looked at her, a little unimpressed. “I want this one to work out for you, Maggie. I might remind you that you’re being a bit difficult at times, but I’m not going to tell you to change everything about yourself for her. You deserve to be cared for as you are.”

Maggie crossed her arms over her stomach and looked down at her desk. “Thanks, Jacob.”

“Anytime. Just. Don’t be surprised if you get to her place tonight and see candles on the table, okay?”

Maggie nodded. They had done romantic dinners at their places. Just because it would be on Valentine’s Day, didn’t mean it was a Valentine’s dinner. With a deep breath, she refocused on her work. The sooner she got it done, she sooner she could leave.

~

Maggie would admit she expected Alex to do -something- for Valentine’s Day. She wasn’t expecting as much as she found. Hearing Alex wanted to change her mind after agreeing to a compromise pissed off Maggie even more. So maybe she snapped, and maybe Alex was right to demand an explanation. Maggie hadn’t wanted to tell the story of why she hated Valentine’s Day on the day itself, but once she started…

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

Because lies came so easily to Maggie after more than a decade of hiding all her other hurts. “I didn’t want to scare you, okay? I wanted it to be better for you.”

“And if it hadn’t been?” Alex asked, her voice quiet but speaking volumes of the fear she had held before coming out. “What if Kara and my mom hadn’t been accepting of my coming out? Would have told me you lied to make me feel better, and then told me you could relate?”

Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That had been a risk. When she opened her eyes, she went over to the couch and picked up the blanket draped over the back. Alex let her wrap the blanket around her before holding the corners tight around herself. “Alex...Can we sit?”

Alex nodded tightly and they went to the couch. The way Alex tucked herself into the corner, wrapping the blanket around her legs, tucking her knees up to her chest, made Maggie’s chest hurt. As much as Maggie wanted to comfort her with touch, she knew now wasn’t the time. She sat herself in the other corner, wrapping herself around a throw pillow. The silence hung for a while.

Maggie finally found something to say, even if it wasn’t something she was sure she wanted to say. “I know it’s been years. I know that maybe I should’ve gotten over it by now-”

“You’re allowed to have your hurts,” Alex said, quiet but firm. “You got kicked out, Maggie. That’s...That’s a big deal at any age.”

Maggie nodded and licked her lips. “I spent three years keeping my head down, even if my aunt was okay with me being a lesbian. When I met another girl who confirmed she liked girls, too, I didn’t know how to react. She had it rough at home, too, and we were so scared… Our friends were supportive, protective, and you’d be surprised how many high schoolers don’t care about who’s dating who if it’s not some kind of social scandal.” She shook her head. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have lied to you. I just...wanted to hope things would be better, safer for you.”

“Sometimes a warning is better than false hope, Maggie. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it didn’t go well and I knew you had it go okay. I think...I think it would’ve felt like I failed to come out properly.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Someone else’s prejudices are not your fault.” 

Alex shrugged and went quiet for a moment. “I can figure out why you didn’t want to tell me just how much today sucks for you at breakfast. It’s not an easy subject to bring up. But, as much as I shouldn’t push you to accept something I like, I can’t be sensitive to something I don’t know about.”

Maggie nodded. “I probably could’ve told you I had a bad experience with Valentine’s day, instead of just being dismissive about the commercial aspects.”

Alex shrugged and looked down. “Maybe, if you want, I can go put on something that doesn’t have underwire and you can order food?”

Maggie gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Alex got up, taking the blanket with her. Maggie dug out her phone and opened up one of the bookmarked delivery sites. By the time she was done, Alex was back in the baggiest sweats Maggie had seen on her. Maggie shifted so Alex could sit next to her, and they curled up under the blanket.

“I’m sorry,” Alex murmured, tucking close to Maggie.

She pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple. “I’m sorry, too.” Something still smarted in her chest, but she knew Alex hadn’t acted out of maliciousness. Being in a relationship with someone she -wanted- to date was still new and exciting for Alex. Maggie could see how her judgement got clouded. But, they could learn from this. “You got me a bonsai tree.”

“I had to Google reputable plant shops so you’d get something healthy.”

Maggie bit back a grin. “Plant shops, huh? Did your Google results give you not so reputable plant shops?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “That’s not even your area of enforcement, Science Detective.”

Maggie couldn’t help but press another kiss to Alex’s head. “Thank you.” The night hadn’t gone the way either of them wanted, but they were together at the end of it. Maggie supposed they could be content, maybe even happy, with what they could get.


	13. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Lurkz and jaguarspot for helping me write this :D

Maggie would freely admit to being nervous about going to the welcome home party for Jeremiah. She would freely admit it to Alex in a mental scream as she knocked on Kara’s door, but she would admit it. Sure, Eliza had told Alex to invite her, but that didn’t necessarily mean Maggie was actually welcome. 

Stars, she hoped J’onn hadn’t arrived yet. There was only so much her powers could keep him from hearing. She knew, through tests with M’gann, really loud thoughts could be heard by Martians. Hopefully, Maggie’s brain would quiet down before J’onn picked up too much.

Kara’s smile was wide when she answered the door. Alex was in front of Maggie the moment she heard her voice. Alex’s nervousness was obvious and Maggie realized she hadn’t gotten around to telling her father she was A) a lesbian and B) dating a woman. Maggie felt her heart rate jump when Alex barely pecked her on the check. She braced for impact even as Eliza hugged her.

“Dad, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.” Alex sounded about as ready to bolt as Maggie felt. As much as Maggie wanted to hold Alex’s hand, offer some kind of physical support, she needed to keep her strength in check. Holding a very breakable glass bottle prevented Maggie from crushing Alex’s bones.

Fortunately for both Maggie and Alex’s mental health and the good spirits pervading the room, Jeremiah only blinked, took a breath, and kept smiling. “Things have changed.” He regarded Maggie for a moment and said, “There’s no man on Earth good enough for Alex Danvers. So it would have to be someone like you.”

And as far as being introduced to parents went, Maggie couldn’t ask for anything better. “Oh, flattery.” Honestly, it was better than some things she had been told by parents. “And you’re right. Alex deserves the best.” She handed over the bottle of alcohol, calming down as much as she could. The first gauntlet had been run successfully. Maggie could take a moment to breathe.

“Tequila! Okay, she’s family.” Jeremiah seemed to be adapting rather well, even if Maggie could read in his eyes and voice just how much shock he was in. She knew it was a surprise, knew he was adjusting to so much so quickly. 

Maggie let Alex urge her to the couch. She glanced back and saw the sisters huddled and grinning. Alex and Kara definitely deserved something like this in their lives. She was curious as to why it sounded like Jeremiah had a mechanical arm, but she would wait for Alex to fill her in completely later.

Mon-El arrived and Maggie managed to not roll her eyes at his mere presence. She knew Alex was only supportive because she thought Kara needed someone as durable and as alien. Maggie, however, was under no such obligations. She could understand wanting to be with someone of the same physical level and mental experience, but there were only so many concessions that should be made for someone as disrespectful as Mon-El. Maggie was well aware all the things she hid from Alex would bite them both in the ass. But until everything crashed and burned in the destruction of a Zord battle, Maggie was going to do everything in her power to make Alex happy and comfortable and loved.

Once the drinks were ready, they gathered around to toast Jeremiah’s return. His speech about changes and getting back to saving the world was pretty good, in Maggie’s opinion. She couldn’t really judge since Jason was the inspirational speaker of the team. Mon-El had to kill the mood by running his mouth. She kept Alex from getting into his face. Maggie’s own experience in enemy hands meant she understood where Mon-El was coming from, but a welcome home party in Kara’s apartment wasn’t the time nor the place to bring up those concerns. Kara hauled her boyfriend away and Maggie laced her fingers with Alex’s. She caught Alex’s eyes and watched her take a deep breath. Alex squeezed Maggie’s hands in return and relaxed her shoulders. Jeremiah pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s head and said, “I’m okay, thank you,” before heading to Kara’s room. 

“I’m good,” Alex said quietly to Maggie.

“It’s okay to be upset,” Maggie said, just as softly. “But your fist would break, not his nose.”

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know.” She looked over at her mom, who had retreated to lean against the counter, and went over to her. They put an arm around each other as Maggie sipped her drink to calm her nerves. She headed over to the couch to give them a sense of privacy, and to keep herself from chugging her margarita. J’onn joined her, sitting on the other end of the couch.

“He’s not going to demand where you stand, Detective,” J’onn said. “Nor is he going to imply you should leave as well.”

“Forgive me if I wait until the night is over to believe it.”

“Of course. But I’ve seen how much Alex has changed for the better since she met you. You’ll have me in your corner if it comes to it.”

Maggie smiled at him, relieved and a little surprised. “Thank you.” She knew she wouldn’t be allowed nearly half the freedoms she had around DEO related cases if J’onn didn’t like her, but it was a whole other matter to hear him confirm just how much he accepted having her around.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Maggie and Alex stuck to one drink each, nursing it through the night due to them both working the next day. Kara helped in keeping Alex hydrated with water throughout the night. Kara and Alex spent most of the night telling Jeremiah their more amusing stories, with Eliza adding a handful of embarrassing tales. Maggie had to dodge Alex putting her hands on her ears, and Kara helped keep Alex’s hands to herself. J’onn added a few flubbed missions and training sessions, and Alex gave Jeremiah the nicer highlights of how she discovered she was a lesbian. Maggie held her hand the entire time, only gently teasing about how Alex had tried all kinds of pet names for her.

When they called it a night, Maggie took Alex home due to Eliza driving Alex from the DEO. Alex tugged Maggie upstairs and into the apartment, not demanding, but obviously needing Maggie close. Seeing as how Maggie needed the reassurance of Alex’s presence, she went willingly. They got ready for bed in relative silence. Alex cuddled close and Maggie held her tight for a long time. When Alex took a breath and finally relaxed, Maggie loosened her hold.

“Considering everything else, that went well,” Alex said, relieved and exhausted.

Maggie nodded, kissing her softly. “It did. I’m happy for you.”

Alex smiled. “Thank you.”

“Go to sleep. You’re gonna have a long day showing your dad around.”

Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile. Maggie held her close and eventually passed out. There was still Cadmus to worry about, and Maggie knew Jeremiah’s return would have a price. But there would be time for that tomorrow.

~

Maggie watched the events unfold at the DEO, seething and muttering curses, gripping Trini’s hand when she wasn’t pacing the apartment. Kim was talking to Alpha and Billy about paying closer attention to Cadmus. Billy had placed a few bugs in Cadmus’ system after the Medusa bomb, but most of it was focused on picking up any danger to Maggie and the Power Rangers. Maggie knew she couldn’t interfere, knew there was no way for her to know what was going on, but it didn’t stop her from thinking of every different scenario she could to help Alex. 

When it was over, Maggie debated heading over to Alex’s. She had no reason to show up. Alex had yet to tell her what had happened. If Maggie texted beforehand, it was a safe bet Alex wouldn’t reply in her current mindset. Maggie understood being betrayed by family. She knew Alex well enough to know Alex was probably going to hole up in her sorrows and drink. 

Fortunately, Alex was willing to let Maggie help her. The text was short and to the point. Maggie didn’t hesitate to respond, even as she kept her reply neutral and casual. Trini and Kim made sure Maggie was calm before letting her leave their apartment. Maggie wasn’t too sure how she managed to keep her knocking on the door at a reasonable strength. For a moment, she felt exasperation at Alex’s door being unlocked. This wasn’t the time to bring it up, however. Not when the bottle of scotch was out and open.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked, pretending she knew nothing. “How was your dad’s first day?” Watching Alex drain her glass spoke volumes. Okay then. “That good, huh?” She took a seat on the stool in front of Alex.

Alex probably wouldn’t be able or willing to talk tonight. Maggie could handle comforting her until she was ready. Maggie more than understood wanting to just wallow rather than work out her emotions. It was a common trait among the Rangers.

When Alex started to pour more alcohol, though, Maggie decided she needed to at least slow her down. “Whoa whoa whoa, okay, hold on.” Maggie felt sympathetic watching Alex stare longingly at the empty glass. Drowning thoughts in liquid numbness had been a pastime of her’s, too. “Hey. I’m here.” She was gentle when she touched Alex, controlling her anger as well as not wanting to spook her. “You can tell me anything.” She saw Alex nod just enough to tell Maggie she was at least hearing her, if not processing everything. “Hey, look at me.” She tilted Alex’s face up, feeling her own muscles quake at the agony in Alex’s eyes. “What happened with your dad?”

That was, apparently, Alex’s breaking point.

Maggie stood and wrapped her arms around Alex, holding her as the shudders echoed through Maggie’s bones and the sobs rang out through the apartment. Alex tucked her head against her and Maggie kept her hand moving up and down Alex’s back. She stared at nothing, knowing if anyone looked at her, they would see how she was planning a revenge that would never see the light of day. Maggie had no idea what Cadmus was using to control Jeremiah, but she knew a betrayal at least meant Alex and Kara were alive.

There were so many worse things Cadmus could do to any of them.

She idly hoped they would one day try to use her against Alex. That would be a fun day. Her powers would protect her. And while her time as an evil Ranger was forced, the darkness of her actions still lingered. Finding that mindset wouldn’t be too difficult.

“M’sorry.”

Maggie glanced down, barely loosening her hold. “What? No.”

Alex leaned back and reached out for a napkin. “Messed up your shirt.”

She smoothed a hand over Alex’s hair, moving it off her sweaty forehead. “Not important, Alex.” She waited for Alex to wipe up her face. “Wanna move to the couch?”

Alex nodded a little, eyeing the scotch. Maggie knew she shouldn’t condone drinking while depressed, but neither could she expect Alex to go cold turkey on her coping mechanism. Maggie moved the bottle closer, and Alex poured less than half a glass but more than a shot. Compromise reached, Maggie kept an arm around Alex as they moved to the couch. Alex wedged herself in the corner and Maggie knew this time she was welcome to comfort Alex with physical touch. She wrapped herself around Alex and squeezed harder than usual for just a moment. 

“He betrayed us.” Alex’s voice was small, tight, and hoarse from crying.

Maggie kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

Alex shook her head a little a squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. “Kara and Winn were right. Fucking Mon-El was right.”

“We don’t have to tell him that.”

Alex huffed out something like a laugh.

“It’s not your fault Cadmus used him against you. He made his choices. That’s not on you.”

“I was so blind to what they were saying. I’m not this naive.”

“Naive, no, but hopeful. Alex, you thought he was dead for so long, and then to have him back…. I’m the one who’s been pushing you to allow your feelings room to breathe.”

“I know I should’ve been more paranoid, I knew we got him back too easily… I just didn’t care. I had my dad back. I was selfish. And now Cadmus has the Alien Registry.”

“I usually don’t play the ‘what if’ game, but, Alex, if you had treated him with suspicion? If you had locked him up like you did Mon-El and M’gann, would it have stopped Cadmus? Who knows what they’re using as leverage against him. There’s no saying he wouldn’t have done anything differently.”

Alex took a sip from her glass. “Yeah.” She snuggled into Maggie and sighed. “Can we just...sit here. Just for tonight.”

“Of course.” Maggie knew she wasn’t going to get Alex to resolve her emotions on the betrayal overnight. But as long as Alex knew she was here for her, as long as Alex let her in to help, Maggie would live with the small steps.

She could only hope Alex wouldn’t see her own secret identity as a betrayal.


	14. Exodus

Maggie knew she was distracting Alex from thoughts about Jeremiah, as Alex had tried to do after Maggie’s break-up. Maggie was well aware playing pool and making bets wasn’t working. Alex was deep in her thoughts about her father and Maggie didn’t blame her. At least Maggie’s father never came back into her life and tried to act like a changed man. That bridge was burned and Maggie had no desire to see it rebuilt.

“You owe me dinner, a bottle of Scotch, and one of those flash grenade things. It’s like the Twelve Days of Christmas.” Maggie’s smile dropped when she saw Alex wasn’t living in the present. “Alex?”

She shook herself back to the bar and Maggie. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just, I’m…”

“Thinking about your dad. Don’t worry. The DEO’s gonna find him.”

“That is what I’m worried about. The DEO considers him a threat. When we find Cadmus, things are gonna get rough and he could get caught in the crossfire. He stole the registry from the DEO. He hurt J’onn. But, Maggie, I know him. He’s a good man. And even if he is siding with Cadmus, there has to be a reason. Like you said, they might be threatening or blackmailing him, or mind controlling him… I’m the only one left who believes in him.”

“Well, you’re gonna be there when they find him.” Maggie knew there was very little that could stop Alex from being involved, regulations be damned. “You’re gonna be there to protect him.”

Alex thought for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right.”

Maggie smiled a little, making a small noise of agreement.

Alex looked up at her, focusing on the here and now. “Double or nothing? There’s no way I’m giving you a grenade.”

Maggie was content with their discussion on Alex’s mindset, if not the new odds for the grenade. “Fine. I’ll go get us another round.”

“Okay, I’ll rack.”

Maggie went over to the bar and smiled a little at Trini.

“You gonna introduce her to us before Zack does something stupid?” Trini asked as she reached for two more beers.

“This weekend?” Maggie offered. “I’m sorry I haven’t done so before.”

“It’s cool, we’re all paranoid. Besides, they’ve let their mouths run because they don’t know we’re besties.” Trini popped the lids off the beers and set them in front of Maggie.

They both locked eyes when they felt a threat race up their spines. 

The alien guarding the door came barreling down the stairs. “RAID!”

Trini launched backward and hit the raid alarm a moment before the windows exploded. Gunshots filled the air, but the smell of blood didn’t hit Maggie’s nose. She started shooting at the raiders while Trini and Aisha hauled aliens out a new secret exit only the staff knew about. If Trini also threw shot glasses at the intruders with precision, well, the bar was too dark and smokey to tell where things were coming from.

Maggie raced out of the bar after Alex just in time to see a gun at her back. “Let her go!”

The Cadmus agent turned, putting Alex between them. Maggie felt her armor prickle beneath her skin. Alex held out a calming hand, and they locked eyes. Before they could signal each other, James attacked. The Cadmus agent was knocked out while the van zoomed off.

Maggie caught Winn as he barrelled out of the bar. Alex picked up her gun and Maggie put away hers. James put Winn under his arm and led him back through the bar. Maggie wrapped Alex in a hug and felt her squeeze her back. They took a moment to just breathe. Maggie would’ve broken every rule if the asshole had shot Alex. There was no way Alex would have survived such a wound. When they pulled apart, they both were in a mindset ready to deal with whatever came next.

“J’onn should be able to get something outta this guy,” Alex said, grabbing zip ties from his tac vest and securing him.

“I’ll deal with the police end of things here.” Maggie knew Trini had already contacted Kim and Zack. Rebuilding would start as soon as they were given the all clear by the DEO and police department.

One more strike and the bar would have to move. 

~*~

Maggie listened as Alex rambled about J’onn pretending to be her dad, about how she was suspended. Maggie listened to Alex quietly admit to what she did to deserve the suspension. She said nothing as Alex spoke. She wasn’t here to take sides, not at the moment. She was here to give Alex a safe place to vent, to give Alex a chance to come to her own conclusions. If and when Alex asked for Maggie’s response, then she would speak.

Kara arrived through the door. Alex had closed her windows to keep anyone else from sneaking in. The door was still unlocked, but Kara was expected. Home security wasn’t a subject Maggie needed to bring up at the moment. Kara had a very valid point about Alex being focused on the trees and not the forest. Maggie had expected no less from J’onn after how Alex had reacted. He had to set clear lines that couldn’t be crossed. Kara focusing on the aliens made sense, and being able to take the step back from Jeremiah would likely keep her from doing something she would regret.

“I assume you agree with Kara.”

“Actually, I don’t.” Now wasn’t the time to be a cop or even a Power Ranger. Now was the time to be Alex’s girlfriend. “You wanna protect your dad? That’s what you need to do.” It’s what Alex would do regardless of anyone’s attempts to keep her off the case.

“Then you’ll help me?” Alex was surprised and trying to avoid letting the hope leak into her voice.

“Ride or die.” Maggie knew she could back out, she knew she could give Alex the emotional support and wish her luck. Alex would understand her hesitance to go against Cadmus, the DEO, and the law she was sworn to protect. But Alex was her partner in love, life, and now crime. Besides, Maggie would one day have to walk away from Alex to protect her. She would give everything she could until that day. “Where do we start?” 

~*~

Maggie watched from further up the alley as Alex spoke with some of the aliens outside the bar. Trini was on the roofs, keeping watch, while Aisha dealt with keeping the clean-up organized. 

“Master Maggie, be careful.”

Maggie glanced up at Trini and they shared a look. Alpha only used their proper titles when he was abso-fucking-lutely serious. “I’m not going as a rogue Ranger, Alpha.”

“No,” Zordon said, “but this is the same path that led Rita to turn on us.”

Maggie frowned. “Rita didn’t take this path. She obeyed the Rules, that’s what got her family killed.”

“You’re striking out at Cadmus before they can harm Alex. That’s no different from striking out after the fact.”

“I would be going with Alex even if I wasn’t a Ranger. And don’t you start on what decisions of mine are due to me having a Power Coin. I was chosen because of who I am, not who I had a chance at becoming.”

“Rita wasn’t the first Green Ranger to turn on her team,” Alpha said. “The Ranger Corps is watching you, Master Maggie.”

Maggie shook her head and started pacing. “Green Rangers in this galaxy only have a reputation because everyone acts like we’re two fights away from going berserk. In the Pegasus Galaxy, they collar their Red Rangers to prevent them from getting too powerful.”

Zordon sighed. “I merely do not want you to prove the reputation of Green Rangers true.” 

“I was already turned evil once. That didn’t stick. Besides, someone would’ve stopped me by now. The Ranger Corps is self-governing like that.”

“Exactly.”

Maggie felt a shiver crawl up her spine. “Look, Alpha, Zordon, I have to focus. We can talk after Cadmus is stopped.”

“May the Power protect you.”

Maggie knew they would no longer broadcast through the comm, even if they continued to listen.

“Well,” Zack said. “That was fucking ominous.”

“Zordon’s a drama queen,” Kim said. “And I would know one when I see it.”

Maggie smiled grimly at Alex as she joined her. “Brian thoroughly bribed and threatened?”

Alex smirked. “Yep. Ishta is going to load his trunk with gear for us.”

“What does she want in return?” Maggie asked as they headed for their bikes.

“Next time she wants in on the raid. She understands the priorities are different for this one.” 

“I’m pretty sure we can arrange that for her.” Maggie pulled on her helmet and straddled her Triumph. She waited for Alex to take the lead and fell in line just to the right of her.

“We got your back,” Kim said, her own bike echoing in her comm.

It didn’t take long for the trap to spring. If Maggie took more glee than usual in shooting Alex’s blaster, well, it was only expected. She didn’t get to play with better technology often. “I need to borrow this more often.”

Alex scoffed at her. “Yeah, right.”

Maggie hauled Brian out of the van and uncuffed him while Alex hooked up the GPS hacker Ishta loaned them. When the van door slammed shut, Maggie glanced behind her. “Find anything?”

“Yeah. GPS coordinates for everywhere this van has been. I know where Cadmus is.”

“Do we want to give the DEO a heads up when we get there?”

“No, I need to do this alone.”

Maggie gave Alex a look. “If you think I’m letting you walk into Cadmus alone-”

“I can’t ask you to risk yourself like that. There’s a chance they won’t kill me because of my dad. You won’t get any kind of similar courtesy.”

Maggie shrugged. “So I won’t get caught.”

“Maggie-”

“Alex.” She put her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “You aren’t doing this alone.”

Alex searched her face, nodded, and leaned in for a kiss. Maggie was honestly braced for some kind of trick, but only got exactly what she wanted.

“I wish I had what you two have.”

“Go away, Brian.”

“Get outta here.”

Brian scrammed. Alex held her hand out. Maggie rolled her eyes but gave over the energy blaster.

~*~

“Breathe, Mags, I’m not letting her out of my sight.”

Maggie did as Kim ordered. She could trust Kim to keep Alex safe, even when surrounded by armed Cadmus agents. Maggie had her own job to do, and now the clock was ticking down faster. 

The plan was for Alex to go open and loud, putting herself in sight of guards and cameras, making enough noise to bring attention to her. Maggie was to stay silent and hidden, planting the charges and looking for the aliens. Alex was right about Maggie being shot on sight. Fortunately, the plan worked and Jeremiah collected his rogue daughter.

The comm units from Ishta picked up every word Jeremiah spoke. Maggie supposed she could take some comfort in the aliens being shipped off instead of killed. Billy chimed in to say he was sending a message to any Ranger teams near Takron-Galtos. They wouldn’t be able to interfere directly, but they would be able to report back to the Earth team.

“You think I would walk into the lion’s den without a whip?”

Maggie sprinted away from the planted charge. “I’m clear.”

The three bombs that went off rocked the building. Maggie couldn’t help her grin as adrenaline shot through her.

“The rest of the bombs are on a dead-man switch. I let this go and the entire place lights up!”

Maggie tapped her mic to Alex off. “Kim.”

“I’m directly above her.”

Maggie checked empty room after empty room and tapped her mic to Alex back on. “I’ve got nothing, Alex.”

“The only way to stop that ship is to drop that stick.”

“I’m braced,” Kim reported.

Maggie bolted outside. “Clear!”

The other seven bombs rocked the ground hard enough that she stumbled.

“I’m going on that ship. I’m going to stop the launch from the inside.”

Maggie felt her heart palpitate. She looked around and realized she was at the opposite end of the warehouse from the dock. The only thing stopping her from taking off at full Ranger speed was Alpha’s warnings and Kim’s reassurances. She had to skid to a stop when Cadmus agents poured out of the burning building and spotted her.

Maggie dived behind a dumpster and loosed one of her grenades in their direction. She peered around and picked off the two remaining agents before taking off again.

Kim’s voice was soft as she said, “Maggie, I’m on th-”

The static of their teleportation system made Maggie’s blood run cold.

“WHAT THE HELL, ZORDON?!”

Maggie barely heard Zordon explain himself as she rounded the corner. Kim was nowhere to be seen, and Maggie had a feeling she was being held on the Ranger ship with Alpha and Zordon. Maggie raced for the Cadmus ship as the engines roared to life.

“Master Maggie, I can’t let you on that ship.”

She nearly slammed her hand into her ear to kill her mic to Alex. “If you keep me off that ship, judgment from the Ranger Corps is gonna be the least of your worries.”

The ship left the docking clamps and Maggie knew not even her Ranger abilities would let her make the jump. She skidded to a halt, her heart in her throat.

“Kara is on her way, Master Maggie.”

She ducked behind a pylon as shouts and explosions rang out behind her. “If Kara can’t stop that ship, you put me on it or so help me-”

“You won’t be a Power Ranger away from Earth’s Zeo Crystal,” Zordon reminded her.

“I don’t need my powers! Zordon, they won’t know who to contact, who won’t take advantage of them. I can make sure we talk to the right people. Hell, the Aquitian Rangers ARE the right people!”

“And how would you explain your knowledge?”

“The Rule of keeping Silent won’t matter if I’m not a Power Ranger.” 

Alpha made a noise of frustration. “You said it yourself. You always knew you would have to walk away from her.”

“Walk away to keep her safe! This is the exact opposite of protecting her!”

The comm connected to Alex cracked. “Ma-ie.”

She tapped it back on. “I hear you, Alex!”

“Kar- -s -rying. Bu-”

“No. Alex. You got this, you both do.” The ship was almost out of sight. The crackling comm went dead. “Zordon, put me on that ship.”

She could feel the teleportation technology wrap around her. She knew she would be leaving Earth without a Power Ranger. Her team could handle a threat if one arrived. She would only take a few weeks to return to Earth. 

Then the teleportation stopped.

“ZORDON!”

“They did it!” Kim cheered. “Maggie, the ship stopped!”

The relief that flooded her almost sent her sprawling. She leaned back against the pylon, breathing heavily. She always knew she would have to walk away to protect Alex. She never realized until that moment she could, or would, walk away from Earth to protect Alex. 

~*~

Kara helped Maggie get away from the warehouse, taking Alex’s bike while Maggie rode her own. Alex took the ship to a “more suitable landing place.” Kara told her there was a DEO base in the Mohave mountain range beyond National City. Maggie supposed it made sense; the Power Ranger ship was buried in a mountain.

The DEO dealt with the warehouse and Maggie followed Kara back to the city headquarters. J’onn claimed he had no jurisdiction over her actions, but he would get a thorough report out of her at the very least. Maggie decided paperwork wasn’t a bad price to pay for going rogue. He informed her Alex would be dealing with the mess she made elsewhere. Keeping them apart was probably the only real punishment he could dole out that would have any kind of effect. Still, they had their phones on them and found a moment to reassure the other they were safe.

“Danvers! You look too happy with that much paperwork! If you’re going to be cute, do it where I can’t see you!”

Alex sighed. “Napoleonic power monger,” she muttered. 

Maggie smirked. “I don’t know, she sounds fun.”

“Ha, remember where that got you the first time around?”

“Better closing rates on my more alien centered cases?”

“I’m not introducing you two to each other. I’m hanging up before she takes my phone.”

Maggie chuckled and put her phone away. She could always ask Kara about who that was, later. 

It was almost twenty-four hours after she last saw her that Maggie laid eyes on Alex. They kept their greeting PG-13 due to the other agents in the hall, but only just. Alex went to talk to J’onn, and Maggie hung out on the balcony, taking in the sight of the city. There were still police sirens in the distance, the bar was now under a constant watch for raids, and Maggie knew Cadmus was nowhere near stopped. 

It still felt like a victory on the scale of saving the world.

“Did you get your job back?” Maggie asked when Alex joined her.

The answer was clear in Alex’s smile. “Yeah, I did.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not dating some unemployed slacker.” She looked Alex up and down, barely containing herself. “Though, you do make good arm candy.”

Alex smirked, catching on immediately. “Don’t I?” She put an arm around Maggie’s shoulders as they headed down the stairs. Maggie held her close, and wasn’t disappointed when Alex leaned in and whispered, “You don’t taste so bad yourself.”

Maggie grinned as they headed for the elevator. Yes, one day, she might have to leave Alex behind to save the world. But if the world wasn’t in danger and she had to save Alex? She would risk losing her powers in an instant.


	15. Starcrossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love to jaguarspot for beta reading :)
> 
> Writing Maggie into this episode was HARD -cries-

“The only reason I’m letting you have this case is due to how the DEO will react if someone else detains one of their agents.”

Maggie exchanged a look with Jacob. “How do you know the suspect is DEO?” There was no way she was being sent to arrest Alex. Mostly because of her formerly rogue girlfriend needed to behave if she wanted more than desk duty for the next three weeks. 

“He tagged you on Facebook.”

Maggie felt her brain stumble. “You have a Facebook, sir?” More importantly, she had no memory of friending him.

“I have many books, Sawyer.” He pushed a folder over to them. “I already had the security footage pulled and brought over. You do what you do best.”

Maggie picked up the folder and followed Jacob to the door. 

“Oh, and Sawyer?

She looked back at him, wondering if she was going to get a head’s up as to who she was bringing in.

“Try not to get hurt this time? With Danvers absconding with you to the DEO, the lack of medical updates is bad for my ulcers.”

Maggie didn’t really fight back the grin. “I’ll do my best, sir.” At her desk, Maggie flipped open the folder. “Art theft at the museum.”

“Do you recognize the agent?”

Maggie sighed. “Yeah. Winn.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “He doesn't seem the type.”

“He’s not.” She frowned as she pulled out her phone and called him. It didn't take more than a minute for her to get him to come down to the station.

They had enough time to watch the security footage from the camera pointed at the stolen painting at twice the speed. It was pretty easy to see Winn wasn’t alone, even if it looked like he was.

“You said he was dating an alien,” Jacob said after they skipped ahead on a few parts they could’ve done without seeing.

Maggie nodded and sighed. “There are a few that can’t be caught on camera.”

“If you pay for lunch, I’ll deal with the physical evidence.”

“Done.” She had no problem with blood and guts, alien or human. But some bodily functions she had no desire to experience. Especially when it was someone she knew. “You’re the greatest partner a detective could ask for, Jacob.”

He snorted. “I know. I want steak tacos.”

She didn’t protest the extra two dollars it would cost. They figured out a vague game plan to deal with the case, knowing it would change once the DEO was involved. The Science Division process would be relatively untouched. 

Winn arrived with a box of donuts that he offered her with a nervous smile. Maggie snagged one for later. Jacob perused the selection, muttering something about federal agents and their bribes. Maggie knew it was meant to be a joke, but Winn only paled. Maggie led him into the least intimidating interrogation room the precinct had and asked a few basic questions before letting him gorge on the box of donuts for a few minutes. After the third donut, however, she rolled her eyes. 

“Can we continue?”

“Sorry, I’m stress eating.”

“Well, if you’re telling me the truth, there’s no need for stress.” Too bad he had lied to her and they both knew it. She would’ve been offended if she hadn’t known Winn always deflected away from any kind of confrontation.

“I’m very uncomfortable. And police stations, my dad had a thing with law enforcement, it’s just like a whole...I don’t know.”

Maggie got in his personal bubble, knowing she could push just a little given he really was in the wrong. “Were you at the National City Art Museum Last night?”

“Briefly.” And, oh, there was a joke there that she didn’t want to consider.

“What did you do while you were there?”

“Looking at some art.” It would be like pulling teeth if she didn’t know she would get her answers in the end.

“In the middle of the night?”

“The lines are shorter.”

And, really, they needed to get to the point so she could get some real work done. “Winn, come on.”

“Okay, fine. Fine. Lyra and I, we broke in after hours.” He lowered his volume. “It’s just, like, when a beautiful woman asks you to do something, you gotta do it! Right? You know!”

And, honestly, she couldn’t fault him given her actions last week. At least she had gone rogue to stop a genocidal organization. B&E with her current girlfriend for semi-public sex was so far in her past, she doubted even Trini remembered it. Winn, however, was very new to having a pretty girlfriend. He really did know better, though.

She rolled her eyes at him because the middle of the precinct was not the place to ask an officer if she knew what it was like to do something illegal for a significant other. She snagged the file she had made for his visit and tossed down the first photo. “Do you recognize that painting?”

“That is Starry Night. Uh, classic paint by number.”

“Well, that classic went missing from the museum last night.”

“Someone stole a Van Gogh?”

Maggie gave him a look, sincerely hoping he clued into why he was here.

His eyes went wide. “Oh, no, well, I mean I didn’t see anything. But maybe Lyra did? But, listen, we’re happy to help, but if I didn’t actually witness anything, can I just….”

Unfortunately for them both, he wasn’t a good liar and she had a feeling he wasn’t any kind of lead in this case. She started the security footage, ignoring his commentary. She knew he wasn’t guilty, but she couldn’t prove that with the current evidence. 

“You get how that looks, right?” she asked after stopping the tape. “So, let’s review.” She took the seat across from him. “You’ve admitted to being at the scene of a crime, and the security footage doesn’t show anyone else but you. Any thoughts?”

Winn was finally starting to realize the trouble he was in if the look on his face was any indication. “I think I’m gonna need that one phone call.”

Maggie let Winn make the phone call to Alex while texting her all the things Winn either wouldn’t think to say or wouldn’t know about. She kept him in the interrogation room since the level of favoritism was already going to be far more obvious than she’d like. Jacob told her the fingerprints were a no go, and that none of the staff had seen Lyra in the bar since she and Winn left the night before.

Alex and James headed straight for her desk once they signed in. “Any good news?” Alex asked as Maggie led them to Winn.

“The Chief isn’t going to be demanding results for another two days, and even then only for show.”

James was impressed. “That’s actually kinda generous.”

“Jack is good with people who do their job, and he doesn’t want to actually make an enemy of the DEO.”

Alex looked at her. “He knows?”

“Alex, he’s married to an agent. He’s known of the DEO for ages.”

Now Alex was curious. “Who?”

Maggie smirked. “I’m going to let you figure that one out for yourself.”

Alex pouted but schooled her face once they entered the interrogation room. Maggie showed James and Alex the evidence the museum had against Winn.

“I’m telling you, we did not take anything!”

“I believe that you didn’t,” Maggie assured him, “but what about Lyra?”

“She would never.” He didn’t sound so sure. He looked at James and Alex. “The crappy angle doesn’t even show Lyra.”

“I don’t think that’s a coincidence,” Maggie said.

“You think she set him up?” Alex asked, fingers itching for the evidence file.

Maggie moved the file away to keep her girlfriend from temptation. “Exactly.”

Alex focused on Winn. “When’s the last time you spoke to Lyra?”

Winn looked discouraged. “I mean, I’ve been trying to call her all day.”

“Let me guess,” Maggie said, “her phone’s disconnected.”

He sighed. “I don’t get it.”

“She framed you, Winn. Look, I got a partner out there who thinks that you’re going to be his thirtieth arrest of the month. That’s a station record.” She saw Alex turn her head and bite her lip. Alex had met Jacob and knew he was a very mellow cat of a man. “I need proof that you weren’t involved, or they're going to pin this on you, and I won’t be able to stop them.”

“If it’s proof you need, we’ll get it,” James said.

“Release Winn to us, okay?” Alex asked. “Give us forty-eight hours.”

Maggie tapped the file on the table. “I can give you twenty-four hours since the warrant didn’t get signed.”

Alex nodded, knowing she should take what she could get. “C’mon, let’s see if the DEO’s technology can break down the security footage better than the homebrew lab here.”

Maggie collected the DVD and pictures back up into the folder. “On behalf of the station, I’m offended.”

“But not arguing.”

James clapped Winn on the shoulder. “Let’s go, man.”

Winn stood with a huff. “She femme-fataled me.”

“Yeah, well, you certainly have a type,” Alex said as they filed out.

They stopped by her desk to drop off most of the evidence. Maggie kept the DVD and grabbed her things. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her. He expected her to leave, but he also knew the show they were putting on for Winn. “They might have something that can pick Lyra out of the footage.”

He huffed. “Good luck. There’s no alien DNA at the scene.”

James ushered Winn on before he could protest. Jacob winked at Alex. She shook her head at his antics, but grinned. Winn could do with a reminder that working for the DEO didn’t make him untouchable.

Alex rode in Maggie’s car so they could get a few ideas ready to run when they got to the DEO. Alex was annoyed with herself for not doing a more thorough check on Lyra when Winn started dating her. 

“Half the amnesty files are falsified,” Maggie pointed out. “Would you have gone to make sure the address she put down was legitimate?”

Alex huffed. “Probably not.”

Maggie offered her hand and Alex took it. Alex updated her on the latest between Mon-El and Kara. Maggie cringed. Kara didn’t have a work/life balance figured out and she knew that was going to come into play before the case was wrapped up.

They got to the DEO and Maggie helped Alex create a file on Lyra while Winn worked on picking apart the video. It wasn’t long before they were gathered around to throw together what they knew and try to come up with a plan of action.

“We’ve examined this footage frame by frame,” Alex said, “she’s just not there.”

“Uh, well, she was there,” Winn insisted. “And I have the bruises to prove it. They’re wonderful bruises. And well…”

Maggie held up a hand. “Please don’t point to where they are.”

“You said her people were Valerians?” Kara asked, peering over Alex’s shoulder to look at the tablet.

“Valerians can’t be seen in photographs,” J’onn said.

“Or on security cameras,” Kara added.

“And there’s no picture of her in her amnesty file either,” Maggie said.

“Oh.” Winn looked so lost. “So, I have an invisible girlfriend.”

“So she used your tech skills to get into the museum,” James said, “and then she pulled the disappearing act to make the grab.”

“Well,” Alex said as she looked at the tablet, “this wasn’t her first time either. Check it out.” She tossed news articles on the big screens. “There have been two other major heists in the past nine months. We had a Rodin stolen from the Modern Arts and Cultural Museum and an original Warhol taken from the Art Institute of Metropolis.”

“Same M.O.,” Maggie said, remembering the information. “Both suspects claimed their girlfriend set them up.” They all looked at the prime suspect this time around. “Sorry, Winn.”

He held up his hands. “Oh, no, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault I’m an idiot.”

“Hey,” Kara said, “sometimes the people closest to us are our biggest blind spots.”

“Do you know where she lives?” James asked. “Where we can find her now?”

“No,” Winn said. “We’ve only ever been to my place. I know she’s from Starhaven and she came by herself and that she’s registered.”

J’onn took the tablet from Alex. “That address she’s registered under looks like a fake.”

“Well, great. I mean, the alien bar, it’s where we met.”

“It’s a start,” Kara said.

James grinned. “Let’s go catch a thief.”

Kara held up her hands for high fives. “Yes, super friends back in the habit.”

Alex and Maggie traded amused looks. It was actually a little relieving to see Kara keeping her friends close when things were rough with Mon-El. When James brought him up, though, Kara’s demeanor dropped and Alex sent them ahead so she could talk to her sister.

Winn looked over at Maggie as they headed for the elevator. “Do you really think we’re going to find Lyra?”

“Between my connections and the DEO’s ability to find just about anyone, we’re going to figure this out.”

James and Winn took a separate car again, and Maggie couldn’t really blame him for wanting to avoid being around the officer who would arrest him. Besides, it meant she got time with Alex. Who was currently telling Maggie about Mon-El’s mom almost getting littered with bullets. Maggie wondered if she would be able to stop a Daxamite warship with her Dragon Zord without getting into trouble.

Maggie led the way into the bar, making sure her badge was peeking out so it was known she was here on business. She tried to be nice with Worris, but that didn’t get them anything. She stood from the table and waved for Alex to have her turn.

Honestly, he should’ve known better after the first time he met Alex.

“Anyone ever tell you you’ve got anger issues?” he asked once his head stopped bouncing on the pool table.

“I prefer the term leadership skills.”

James took a seat. “Worris, we’d like to find the girl.”

“Wouldn’t we all?”

Alex slammed him back into the table.

“I’d answer her questions,” James said, “ ‘cause this table’s not getting any softer, buddy.”

Maggie leaned against the pool table in front of her informant and repeated herself. “Lyra Strayd, Valerian. Art thief.” 

“Never heard of her,” he mumbled into the felt. Alex put pressure on his spine while Winn described her. “Even if I did know something, why would I tell you?”

“What’s it gonna cost us?” James asked.

Alex let Worris up so he could breathe properly. He rubbed his head and said, “Hamilton tickets. Orchestra.”

“Well, we’re screwed,” Winn muttered.

Maggie caught Alex’s eye and nodded a little. Alex gritted her teeth and look at Worris. “Deal.”

The thing with informants was they knew who they could trust to keep their end of the deal. For all of Alex’s roughness, this particular band of DEO agents was good on their word. Worris was well aware that Maggie’s reputation was on the line as well, and wouldn’t risk it for anyone.

“Her kind hangs out at the trailer park. Up near Blackmore. That’s where she’d be.” Informants also knew their ass was grass if they gave bad intel. Especially to those who hunted aliens for a living.

Alex led the way out the back door to the parking lot.

“Hamilton? How you going to pull that one off?” Winn asked.

Maggie fell in step behind them. “The guy who plays King George is from Rimbor Five. He owes me a favor.”

Winn was impressed if not necessarily surprised. James sent her a grateful look. Maggie shrugged a little. She was already risking a lot being involved with any of them on any level. Might as well be all in.

Maggie led the way to the trailer park, having been at it before. As much as she didn’t want to send Winn in and risk him getting hurt, she knew he was their best bet at a calmer first confrontation. James had his Guardian armor on as a backup plan. Alex and Maggie were the next plan.

Maggie grinned as she remembered how Winn had slipped up so royally when it came to James that there was no chance to hide Guardian's identity. She hoped revealing secret identities didn’t become a requirement of the circle of friends. Alex was worth a lot, but not even being engaged had broken Maggie’s secrecy streak.

When two goons appeared and Lyra ran, Alex went to help James while Maggie went after her suspects. She rounded the trailers just in time to see Lyra standing over Winn, who was sprawled on the ground. She drew her gun and aimed.

“NCPD! Freeze!”

Lyra looked like she was going to do something stupid. Worry entered her eyes when she saw heard a van roar up on the other side of the trailer park.

“Slowly,” Maggie ordered Lyra as Winn got up. 

Lyra cooperated. They got back to the main road just in time to see a van speed off. Alex was dusting herself off and James’ armor was covered in dirt. 

Lyra moaned. “You have no idea what you’ve done.”

“Well,” Maggie said as she took her handcuffs out of her back pocket, “now you’re going to have the chance to explain it to us.”

Winn went back into the trailer and fetched the painting. Lyra stayed silent, which was probably for the best. Maggie knew she wasn’t supposed to be transporting suspects in her car, but they were going to the DEO, anyway. The rules had already been broken.

She and Alex didn’t speak. Alex sent a text to J’onn, telling him they were in route to the DEO. Maggie handed her phone over and Alex updated Jacob as well. Alex likely gave him the exact location of Lyra’s trailer so he could do some more thorough footwork there for their case. At a stop light, Alex showed her one of Jacob’s replies.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the lunch you owe me.”

Maggie shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yes, she was technically spending her lunch hour with Alex. Jacob was used to it and knew he could collect on his steak tacos at any time.

Lyra was locked up at the DEO and they took a moment to regroup and make sure the painting was intact. Winn confronted Lyra again, getting actual, real, valuable information out of her. Maggie was a little relieved Alex wouldn’t have to use brute force to get Lyra to talk. As much as Maggie could close the case now that she had Lyra and the painting, there was a lot more to this than just a simple art theft.

“Okay, so, the fence is some guy named Mandrax,” Winn said as the information appeared on the big screens.

J’onn frowned. “Mandrax was a resident of Fort Rozz for quite some time.”

“After Fort Rozz crashed, he escaped,” Alex said. “Since then, he’s been a big player in the act trafficking business.”

“Earth art is big money.”

Maggie made a note to find out why that was later.

“Yes,” Winn said with a huff. “It’s great that Picasso is intergalactically adored.”

“What do you want to do?” James asked.

“All right, here’s the plan. We go in, we give them the painting. We get back Lyra’s kid brother. We get out. Done and done, right? Lives saved, heroes praised.”

J’onn was more than unimpressed. “Agent Schott, we have an intergalactic art-smuggling ring and one of National City’s most violent alien gangs in our grasp. Miss Strayd--”

“Needs our help.”

“Is an admitted con artist,” Alex reminded.

“Her brother is in danger.”

“Have you ever met this brother?” Maggie asked, trying to be gentle. “Or could this be another con from a woman who knows how to play you?”

“I believe her.”

“We know you do,” J’onn said. “But we can’t afford to. We’ll investigate Mandrax and proceed accordingly.”

Maggie went with Alex to plan how the NCPD could work with and benefit from a DEO raid. It wasn’t long before there was a solid plan in place and they were moving out. Maggie didn’t ask where Kara was, and Alex didn’t offer up any excuses as to why Kara was no longer so gung-ho about helping Winn. 

Maggie was impressed with Winn’s ability to keep his act up as they followed and listened through the comms. His nervousness was thankfully natural and well known, and Lyra suspected nothing. Right before the warehouse, however, a firetruck needing to get through the intersection fouled up the light signal. James was able to slip through on his motorcycle, but the DEO van and Science Division officers were held up.

Alex led her team through the roof, Maggie led half the Science Division’s back-up through the front door, and Jacob led the other half through the back door. There were a few thugs keeping a look out at the entrances but seeing so many armed cops made them drop their weapons and kneel without protest. They knew a losing battle when they saw it, and would rather live than suffer bullet wounds and death. Maggie and Jacob halved their teams, leaving some officers to watch the thugs and taking some to continue on.

Alex and her team crashed down from the ceiling, surrounding the criminals holding Winn, Lyra, and Bastion at gunpoint. Maggie made a mental note to demand why Alex hadn’t been wearing her helmet. Sometimes, her girlfriend took the whole “bad ass” reputation to unnecessary extremes.

The human criminals were given to the NCPD. Mandrax and the handful of other aliens were going to the DEO. Maggie was sure the humans would talk and give her and Jacob everything they needed after seeing the more powerful aliens get not quite black bagged by agents with no alphabet soup patch.

At the station that night, Winn officially presented Jacob and Maggie with the stolen art.

“A ring of alien art thieves and the real Starry Night as promised,” Winn said, holding out the travel tube to Maggie and Jacob.

Maggie reached out to take it, only to have Winn tilt it back at the last moment. Jacob raised an eyebrow and held his hand and Winn was quick to hand it over.

“All within twenty-three hours and fifteen minutes,” Winn said, sounding victorious. “Winn Schott and GF exonerated. Boom.”

Maggie and Alex traded a look while Jacob rolled his eyes. 

He lowered his voice and leaned in a little. “As for, um, like any connection that Lyra and her brother might have to previous thefts?”

Maggie looked over at Jacob, but his expression didn’t change. He was having way too much fun playing Bad Cop for a change. “Well, I don’t have any hard evidence,” Maggie said, “so I’ll take their help in retrieving Van Gogh as a sign of good behavior to come.”

Winn squeezed her shoulder. “You’re a good egg, Sawyer.”

She looked at his hand and gave him a look, voice going hard. “Leave before I throw you into holding for fun.”

Winn pulled back his hand, realizing his mistake. “I have better places to go.”

They watched him scurry off, Jacob barely containing his laughter.

Maggie looked at Alex and grinned. “Think I scared him?”

“Almost as good as I do,” Alex said, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Take me home.”

Maggie glanced back at Jacob as they trailed down the hall. He waved her off, saying, “I’ll finish up here. But you, me, paperwork, and steak tacos tomorrow.”

She nodded in agreement. “Bright and early.”

He grimaced. “Not too early.”

Winn was gone by the time they reached the bullpen, where Alex put space between them for the sake of professional courtesy. Maggie grabbed her stuff and shut down her computer for the day. She headed for Jack’s office, figuring she could have a little fun at Alex’s expense for once. 

She knocked on the open door and barely stepped into the office, knowing Alex was at her shoulder. “Hey, Chief, heading out for the night unless you need anything?”

“I certainly don’t want any kind of work this late in the day, Sawyer,” he said as he looked up. “Your report can wait until tomorrow, preferably after lunch.”

Maggie nodded, biting back her grin when she saw his eyes twinkle at the sight of Alex. “Will do, sir. Have a good night.”

“It will be soon, right after I get confirmation your suspects are locked up for the night.” He focused on Alex. “Thanks for not getting one of my department’s best detectives shot this time, Agent Danvers.”

Alex swallowed, clearly recognizing Jack. “Of course, sir.”

“Keep it up and I won’t sic Sam on you for retraining in keeping your team intact.”

“Yes, sir.”

He nodded and waved them off. “Go home, eat something hearty. I know you’re lack of eating habits, Sawyer, and I’m familiar enough with how DEO agents ignore food.”

Maggie nudged Alex out of the door. “We’re leaving. We might even order pizza.”

“I suppose that’s better than nothing,” followed them out the door.

Alex waiting until they were outside to grab a sleeve of Maggie’s jacket and shake her arm. “Your Division Chief is married to my training agent?!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Maggie could no longer contain her amusement. “You said Sam likes you. Told me you asked her for tips when J’onn made you acting Director.”

“I think he likes you better than Sam likes me! I’m surprised she didn’t wipe the mats with me after the second time I patched you up.”

“The second time wasn’t necessarily due to the DEO,” Maggie said. “That was just a tripped alarm at L-Corp.”

Alex shook her head as they got in the car. “I can’t believe we haven’t met before. Sam’s invited me to more than one bar-b-que at their place.”

Maggie started the car and headed for Alex’s apartment. “I think they trade off who gets invited. I’ve only ever seen other NCPD when Jack has us over.”

Alex mulled over it and agreed. She pulled out her phone and asked, “Anything, in particular, you want for dinner?”

“Besides you?” She watched Alex turn pink. “I think I can let you surprise me since I let Jack give you a shovel talk.” Maggie grinned when Alex cackled a little and tilted her phone so the screen was hidden. Winn might not have the best luck with dating, but he sure came up with some pretty solid plans. He even got the last part right; lives saved, heroes praised.


	16. Distant Sun/Ace Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this point jaguarspot is more than a beta because Lucy hates to cooperate and needs two brains to keep the story going when she gets involved -sigh-

It took some convincing and bribing, but Maggie finally managed to get Alex into a yoga class. It was one of the few yoga places in National City that were Trini-approved. Alex had held out for months. In the end, it had finally been a kind of reverse psychology that got Alex into going. Maggie merely got ready to leave for the morning, and when Alex asked where she was going, Maggie had told her without using a single trick.

Alex had narrowed her eyes. “And you’re not going to try to get me to go with you?”

Maggie kissed Alex’s temple before behind the couch. “You’ve known I was playing around after you first said no. Or did you really think I would pay for a week of Kara’s groceries if you came to a class?”

Alex pouted. “Would’ve been nice.” But Alex had gotten up and found something to wear and joined Maggie with only minor grumbling.

“So, was yoga as awful as you thought it would be?”

Alex didn’t hesitate to nod. “Yes.”

Maggie laughed, knowing Alex had enjoyed the challenge of some of the positions. “You’re in a league of your own, Danvers.”

“Ugh, look at us,” Alex said. “We’re that couple. With the yoga mats and the flirtatious bickering.” She was smiling while she said it, making Maggie feel warm, when she suddenly felt a chill sweep up her spine.

“I know, it’s perfect, right?” She saw it then, what was making her body go into red alert.

Emily.

Maggie wanted to keep walking, meant to ignore the woman from her past. Alex was far too curious for her own good and twice as perceptive. There was no way Maggie would be able to-

“Maggie?”

Stars, the universe really did have it out for her. Calling upon ten years of lying through her teeth, Maggie smiled in surprise. “Emily? Hi. How are you?”

“I’m doing great. You?”

“Yeah, I’m doing pretty well, too. You back in town?” She was relieved she wasn’t coming off as stand-offish, even if she wanted to assert that National City was her stomping grounds.

Emily held up a large carrying case. “Yeah, just for the week.”

Maggie nodded, wishing this conversation could come to an end. “It’s, uh, good to see you.”

“Yeah.” Emily looked like she was regretting acknowledging her as much as Maggie was.

Alex stuck her hand out, sensing the tension and pulling the focus off of Maggie. “Hi, I’m Alex.”

Maggie shook herself. “Sorry. This is my girlfriend, Alex.” She glanced over at her. “We use to date.”

Emily shook Alex’s hand without hesitating. “Nice to meet you.” She looked back at Maggie. “We should catch up sometime.”

Maggie nodded, making no plans to do so, ever. “Yeah, sure.”

“I need to get going,” Emily said, shifting her hold on her case. “I should let you guys get up to whatever you’ve got going on. But it was good to see you.”

“You, too.”

She glanced at Alex. “Nice to meet you.”

Alex returned the sentiment and Emily headed on her way. Maggie let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards the car again, nearly leaving Alex behind. When Alex caught up, she wrapped an arm through Maggie’s. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a reason I’m not dating Emily anymore,” Maggie muttered.

“Do you, uh, wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“So, that whole line about catching up?”

“Not gonna happen, Danvers.”

Alex went quiet until they reached Maggie’s car. She held out her hand, and Maggie relinquished the keys. When Alex didn’t have to shift gears, her hand was holding Maggie’s. As much as she didn’t want to be thinking about Emily and everything that had happened, her thoughts spiraled and she couldn’t break herself out of the cycle. Emily had given her no chance to explain, hadn’t believed a word Maggie or Trini said. If, after five years, Emily was ready to accept Maggie would cheat on her, what would Alex think?

They got back to Alex’s apartment and Maggie paused on the sidewalk. Alex turned around and rejoined her, leaning back against the car and gently tugging Maggie next to her. “I know you have exes, Maggie. I know from my own experience that break-ups happen and sometimes for stupid reasons. I’m not suddenly worried about us just because we’ve met Emily.”

Maggie shrugged. “Seeing her brought back a lot of memories. And I don’t...I don’t know if I’ve learned from those mistakes. Long relationships haven’t been…”

Alex carefully laced their fingers. “Come up with me? We can talk over cocoa? Or not talk, if you just want to get your thoughts together.”

Maggie nodded and followed Alex up. She put away their jackets and mats while Alex made cocoa. Maggie curled up in a corner of the couch, tugging the blanket over her lap. Alex put on a calming playlist softly and joined Maggie, giving her a mug and some space. As much as she wanted to talk to Kim and Trini first, she couldn’t run to them every single time she needed to brainstorm. Alex needed to be trusted with her initial thoughts at some point, and maybe this was a way to start.

If Alex couldn’t handle this, Maggie had all the answers she needed.

“Emily thinks I cheated on her.” She didn’t look at Alex, but she could see her eyes go wide. “Five years together, engaged, and she sees me hugging my best friend and immediately thinks I’m being unfaithful.”

Alex looked away for a moment and composed herself. "That's...okay. Wow." She held out her hand.

Maggie stared at Alex's fingers for a long moment, then glanced up at her. Alex nodded a little. Maggie carefully laced their fingers together. "Kim had gotten into a car accident.” It had, in truth, been a battle for the Zeo Crystal that went horribly wrong. “She and Trini weren't any kind of legally recognized back then, couldn't be. So when visiting hours were over, she had to leave. Emily knew this. She knew Trini was over, she knew Kim hadn't woken up yet, she knew Trini has been my best friend..."

Alex squeezed her hand. Maggie had told Alex a handful of stories about her friends, had mentioned plans with them. Being so afraid of the DEO meant Maggie had put off introductions. Alex was already at risk just knowing her. If Alex was seen as a powerless friend of the Power Rangers as a whole? Maggie never wanted Alex to be used the way Lord Zedd had used her.

Hell, the White Martians had already used her. Maggie wouldn't be able to handle herself if one of her enemies did the same to Alex -again-.

"We were just sitting on the couch. Yeah, I was holding her, but what am I supposed to do when someone is worried they almost lost their girlfriend? Maybe it was because Trini had her head on my chest, I don't know..."

"Maggie, no, this isn't your fault. If Emily's first thought was that you were cheating on her with a taken, distraught friend? She never trusted you and probably never would have. But that's not your fault. You can't force people to think a certain way if they don't want to."

Maggie gently tugged Alex closer. Relief flooded her system when Alex wrapped her arms around her. Their half-full mugs clinked together. "I took Trini home and asked Jacob to watch the apartment the next morning. As soon as Emily was gone to work, we packed my stuff. I left my key with the super and took my name off the lease, which probably didn't make myself look any better in her eyes."

"You were protecting yourself." Alex shrugged a little. "It would be like Kara or J'onn accusing me of being part of Cadmus because of my dad. I can't imagine staying with the DEO if, after everything, they would think that of me."

Maggie remained silent for a long time. She took a breath. "You believe me?"

"Yes." Alex didn't hesitate, didn't even think about it. "Maggie, two weeks ago you broke over a dozen laws and probably a few Geneva Conventions to help me. I know you're here for me, not Supergirl or the DEO."

Maggie almost spilled her cocoa with how quickly she moved to hug Alex. She couldn't help the few tears that slipped down her face. "Thank you."

"Actually," Alex said as they pulled back and put their mugs on the table, "I always thought you were perfect. But it's really nice to see you have problems, too."

Maggie wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shifted to let Alex in between her and the couch. "We don't have plans for tonight. Do you want to meet Trini and Kim? Zack might be in town, too."

"Absolutely."

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to introducing you. You're important to me, and so are they. I should've..."

"Life happens, to us a lot more suddenly and bit more violently than others. And I don't think I've made it easy for us to spend time with other people." Alex turned a little pink. "I like having you to myself after some of our joint cases."

Maggie smiled. "The feeling is mutual." She kissed Alex, soft and sweet and full of relief. "I should probably come clean, though. You've met Trini."

Alex frowned, thoughtful. "At the bar? Or the precinct?"

"The bar. She's taken over M'gann's shifts."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "I know Aisha is the one who teases Winn about the buffalo wings, and Cassie keeps threatening to shave Mon-El's eyebrows off... The tiny, angry one who keeps getting Kara drunk?"

Maggie laughed hard enough she stopped making noise. "Please, please, call her tiny and angry. I will do anything to see that reaction on her face."

Alex gave her a look. "She strikes me as the kind of person who would like having that kind of reputation."

"You don't want to take me up on doing anything for you?" Maggie asked with a failing pout.

"Anything I want you to do, I just have to ask for nicely." Alex's smirk did things to Maggie that she probably shouldn't be proud of. Maggie had no choice but to kiss her to wipe such smugness off her face. Really, it was the only way.

An hour later, Maggie reached for the floor and dug her phone out of her jeans. She double checked the time to make sure Trini would be awake before calling. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Kim."

Alex was close enough to hear the answer and choked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, soothing a hand down Alex's spine. "I'm telling her you consider her a 'thing'."

"Go ahead, sometimes she likes that."

Alex yanked the blanket off the back of the couch and over her head.

"Do you want to meet Alex or should I just invite the better of the two of you over?"

"Depends. Better at what?"

"Nothing that you will be demonstrating in front of my girlfriend."

"What about on-"

Alex whined and started to squirm away from Maggie's neck, burying her head against the back cushions.

Trini cackled. "Oh, my God, I'm almost sorry, but you know better."

"I figure she should know what she's in for if she's going to know your face outside the bar."

"I will be mostly well behaved for a first meeting. After that, I promise nothing."

"Dinner at my place?"

"Are we having tacos?"

"Not at the table."

Alex spread her fingers over Maggie's ticklish spot in warning.

"Make rice and dessert, me and Kim will bring something."

"We're keeping the drinking down, we have to work in the morning."

"That's why virgin drinks exist. Speaking of-"

"See you tonight, Trini." Maggie hung up before she could get tickled.

Alex shifted up to look down at Maggie. “You’re not nice, sometimes.”

“I was nice for the last hour!”

“That’s why I said sometimes.” Alex groaned as her phone started to ring. “Does no one believe in days off anymore?” She looked over the edge of the couch. Maggie had to hold her as she reached under the table for her phone. Less than a minute later, Alex was sighing against Maggie’s shoulder. “Kara’s being targeted by bounty hunters.”

Maggie sat up as Alex got off the couch. “I don’t know if I can be much help, but let me know.”

“I will.” She got dressed for work and Maggie found some unwrinkled clothes of hers to wear home. Alex leaned in for a quick kiss at the door. “Want me to bring the tiramisu?”

“If you would be so kind.”

Alex glanced at the mess of clothes by the couch. “Wasn’t I just?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and opened the door. “Yes, yes you were.”

Alex took her Ducati and Maggie drove back to her place. There wasn’t much to clean up, but she did open the windows to air out the apartment. She spent far more time at Alex’s place than they did her own home, but Maggie knew Alex would be more comfortable in her own space. For dinner, however, Maggie was certain Alex wouldn’t want strangers invading.

She texted Zack to see where he was. For once, he was in Angel Grove. Maggie was kind of relieved. She knew Alex would get along with her friends, but Trini was a force of nature by herself. Adding Zack to the mix would result in far more innuendo and smart assery than Maggie thought necessary for Alex’s first meeting.

Maggie called her aunt to gossip and catch up. There were a handful of cousins Maggie was curious about, and sometimes not even Jason knew everything that happened in Angel Grove. She made the rice while she talked, knowing Trini didn't want just plain rice fresh from the cooker. Maggie admitted to running into Emily and explaining that debacle to Alex.

“If Alex is meeting Trini, the conversation went well?”

“Yeah, Alex is kind of amazing like that.”

“I'm happy for you. From what you've told me of Alex, she sounds wonderful.”

“She really is. When she's not doing stupid things to save lives.”

“I seem to remember a teenager who stood between a hoard of piranha robots and the elementary school?”

Maggie scoffed. “I grew out of the habit.”

“Jacob tells me differently.”

“Jacob?! Whe- How are you- that traitor!”

Her aunt laughed. “He’s looking out for you.”

Maggie muttered playfully. She was actually kind of relieved Jacob and her aunt we're comfortable with each other. Her job was growing more dangerous by the day, and while Maggie knew she was almost bulletproof, there was always a risk something would catch her by surprise.

Alex arrived with enough tiramisu to feed Kara. Maggie listened while she updated her on the bounty hunter situation. There was nothing she or the other Rangers could do outright, but they could keep an eye on Kara. Anything that hurt Kara, hurt Alex, and Maggie in turn.

Since Maggie believes in home security and locking her door, Trini used her key to enter instead of knocking. She sighed when she saw Alex and Maggie setting the table. “Why did you give me a key if you aren't going to give me a show to walk in on?”

“I gave you a key so I would have a few seconds of warning, instead of you breaking into a cop’s apartment.”

Trini scoffed. “You would never shoot me.”

“Only because it would mean Kim getting stuck with the funeral costs.”

“Cremation is cheaper,” Kim said with a shrug. “And we could just have a wake at the bar during regular business hours.”

“See if I ever do that thing you like ever again,” Trini muttered.

“You probably learned it from someone in this room, and I’m pretty sure I could find a YouTube video to show-”

“Someone thinks our couch is comfortable, don't they?”

Kim held her hand out to Alex. “Hi, I'm Kimberly and I hear you have a massive bed.”

Alex took her hand. “Alex, and only Maggie doesn't need to buy her way into it.”

“Name your price.”

“Steak, sixteen ounces, medium rare. And you have to bring your own body pillow.”

“Entirely reasonable.”

Trini looked at Maggie. “I thought you said she was against or-”

“I will shoot you. No one will blame a cop in their own home, even a colored one.”

Trini smiled at her audacity. “Since I can't beat your ass literally anymore...hey, Alex, wanna be teammates for Mario Party?”

“Will we actually win against her?” Alex asked.

“If we don't, I'll buy you a dessert you actually like.”

“Deal, but I have grown fond of lady fingers.”

“You've only had Maggie's, I have a recipe that she doesn't know the secret ingredient to.”

Alex pretended to consider it for a moment before nodding. “I beat her at pool and darts, might as well keep the streak going.”

“We’ll see about that,” Maggie muttered, concocting a plan to win against both her past and present girlfriends. Maybe it wouldn't be Trini's behavior she had to worry about after all.

~*~

Alex fell onto the couch next to Maggie a few nights after meeting Kim and Trini. “So there's someone I've avoided introducing you to for the same reason you didn't want Trini in the same room as me.”

“That voice from the desert base?”

Alex nodded. “Lucy is technically co-director of the DEO. She was put in charge when J’onn and I had to hide for a few weeks. No one ever really took the rank from her, and J’onn likes having someone he trusts out there. She also flies back and forth from D.C. defending our budget and actions, along with Supergirl’s.”

“Sounds exhausting.”

“It is, which is why we rarely see her ourselves. I think the one Game Night she made it to, you and Jacob were on hand for an Amber Alert.”

Maggie nodded, remembering that night. “Eventually found the kid at a weird uncle’s house.”

“I don't think I have a weird uncle. Or, mom was good at keeping us away from potential weird uncles.”

“My aunt’s ex-husband was the weird uncle. She made sure his prison sentence was as long as possible. That was before I lived with her.” Maggie was forever grateful her aunt was strong-minded and forward thinking. It probably saved Maggie's life as a teenager more than once.

Alex gave Maggie a curious look, silently inviting her to talk about it if she wanted. Maggie shook her head but squeezed Alex's fingers in thanks. Alex nodded and squeezed back. “Anyway. Lucy. Game Night tomorrow. She's James’ ex, and pretty much spends the entire time flirting with my sister because she knows it grosses me out. Chances are high she’ll hit on you the same Trini did to me.”

“Will you be okay with me giving as good as I get?”

Alex nodded, but teased, “So long as it stays verbal.”

“If she challenges me to a fight, we’re going outside.”

“No, no fighting Lucy. You're a badass, babe, but Lucy is military and she will kick your ass.”

Maggie scoffed. “Military means she only knows how to play by the rules.”

Alex gave her a look. “I know you don't believe that.”

“I don't, but Jacob used to be Air Force. He’s taught me a few tricks.”

“Please, no fighting Lucy?”

Maggie heaved out a sigh. “Only if your honor needs defending?”

“I can defend my own honor, but you may be my second.”

“Kara won't mind?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Kara will instantly side with Lucy because she honestly -likes- her that much.”

Maggie paused. “...and she's dating Mon-El?”

“You know, at this point, I wouldn't mind Lucy dating my sister. At least she would be respectful.”

“Respectful of Kara by the sounds of it, not so much your sanity.”

Alex sighed. “You know what, you’re absolutely right.

~

Lucy gave Maggie a quick once-over the moment she and Alex were in Kara's apartment. “So, you're the cop that lured Alex out of the closet.”

“And you're the one who interrupted my phone call with her a month ago.”

Lucy shrugged. “She likes being bossed around.”

Maggie didn't waver. “Yeah, she does, doesn't she?”

They both glanced over at Alex, who was turning pink. Lucy looped an arm with Maggie’s. “Yeah, we’re gonna get along just fine.” She drew Maggie away from Alex, who was whining at James and Kara to find Lucy’s leash.

“You think she wore the leash?” James asked.

Maggie leaned against the side of the open window across from Lucy. “Alex says you're as bad as my friend Trini.”

“I'll have to meet her one day. Before we go any further, I need to tell you something.” She waited for Maggie to nod before continuing. “Alex is very important to a lot of people. If you hurt her, it's my base that serves as permanent lockup, not J’onn's.”

Maggie nodded. “I like the lack of death threat.”

Lucy scoffed. “Death's too quick. Watching you wilt from insufficient human contact and sunlight is much more enjoyable for me.”

Maggie took no offense to a shovel talk from someone who was trusted and liked enough by Alex. She had been waiting for one, actually. “Fair enough.”

“Glad we understand each other. Now, I want your side of the whole rogue business. Alex always leaves out the good shit, the tease, and Kara wasn't there this time.”

“Only if I can get the details of her c-4 limit. She was a little too excited when she saw just how many explosives we had.”

Lucy led them back to the kitchen island where the food was laid out. “So, as you've seen, Alex likes blowing up everything from walls to rulebooks to proportions…”

After about an hour, Maggie knew Lucy and Trini would get along a little too well. Not in a cheat on Kim kind of way, but in the way that would end with Maggie bailing their drunk asses out of lock-up. Mostly because Kim would let Trini spend the night to teach her a lesson. Maggie didn’t need Ranger strength cracks in the walls.

Lucy plopped herself down between Maggie and Alex. “So. Since your sister is painfully straight, and you obviously are not…”

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, Lucy.”

Lucy pouted and looked at Maggie, but Maggie shook her head, amused, and said, “You’ve had your chance to tempt her out of the closet.”

Alex huffed. “Instead, she tried to stuff me into one as a lab rat.”

“I saved your ass!”

“My ass was fine, thanks.”

Maggie couldn’t help it, she glanced at Alex’s butt and saw Lucy do the same. Kara groaned from across the coffee table, again asking James how to control her.

Lucy winked at the group across from her before looking at Maggie. “We were too busy trying to stop the end of National City and then the world by the time we were on the same side.”

Maggie perked up. “Wait, the world?” She watched the Super Friends exchange slightly chagrined looks.

“Remember how everyone suffered from headaches after the mind control?” Alex asked. “Well, that signal would have eventually gone global.”

That….that was news to Maggie. She wondered if that’s why Alpha and Zordon had cooperated when she, Trini, and Zack had demanded the location of the mind-melting signal’s origin. “And I thought Angel Grove was bad.”

Lucy snorted. “The reports I’ve read out of there tell me it’s just as bad. Not as bad as some of your latest shenanigans, Rogue Agent Danvers.”

“You’re just jealous because I have a good looking partner in crime.”

Lucy gave Maggie a long enough once over to make Alex clear her throat and both James and Kara throw pillows at her. “Pretty, yes, but not prettier.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Where I’m from, those are fighting words.”

Alex sat up. “I told you-”

“You said I can’t defend your honor, we made no agreement on mine.”

Lucy smirked. “I like how you play, Detective.” She held out her hand, “Winn, please pass the tequila. We’re settling this the old-fashioned way.”

Maggie dragged their shot glasses closer. “My best friend is a bartender for people with higher alcohol tolerances.”

“Army. Female. Under my father.” She filled their shot glasses, then snagged two more. “Alex, you get to be Maggie’s second. James, I can’t use Kara because that’s cheating and Winn is not an alcoholic.”

Maggie smirked when Lucy said nothing of Mon-El.

James sighed but moved over to their side of the table. “Neither am I?”

“No, but at least you can hold your liquor.”

“I did not agree to this,” Alex said even as she picked up her shot glass. “Do we at least have a drinking game? Or are we just going to throw back shots until Kara has to fly one of us to medical?”

Lucy looked at Kara. “I know it’s not a musical, but would you mind watching Lord of the Rings?”

Kara headed over to her DVD case. “Not at all.”

Maggie leaned back with her shot. “Every time someone says “the one ring?”

Lucy smirked at her. “Played this before, have you?”

“Once or twice.”

“Did you win?” asked Alex.

Maggie gave her an insulted look. “Watching Lord of the Rings is amazing and should be considered a reward in itself.”

“You are such a nerd.”

Maggie saluted her with her shot and tossed it back. She would have to hold back just a little, but not until Kara looked worried for the mere mortals. The movie started and with it the whispers of the Ring poem. “Hey, does it count if it’s said in another language?”

Lucy held up her shot. “Bottoms up!”


	17. 2x19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Lurkz and jaguarspot had a hand in this if you wanna spread the blame around XD  
> Also, I now know I can write 14k in about 14 hours. Go me.

Maggie had been first on the scene. Maggie had been the one to get in contact with the bank robbers first. Maggie had been willing to hand over the process to those trained in hostage negotiation. The two criminals had unfortunately taken a liking to her. Seeing as how she had kept them from being shot, stormed, or gassed, they wanted to keep talking to the cop who kept her word. So with Weir keeping her on track in one ear and the bank robbers in the other, Maggie settled in for the long haul.

She supposed it was for the best. Alpha had woken her up at two a.m. to warn her of a threat closing in fast. The Warstar Empire had entered the galaxy and Earth was their first stop. Usually, the team had a two week notice before attacks. Most threats came from within the Milky Way and Earth’s position in a trailing arm meant there was very little else to aim for. No one tracked anything outside the galactic borders; whoever managed the feat of travel between galaxies was usually too advanced to challenge in a fight, if they even acknowledged the existence of those who weren’t of the same technological level.

The Warstar Empire pinged as a threat in the Morphing Grid, and the Empire’s Zeo Crystal energy readings were high. The Ranger Corps in the Pegasus Galaxy had sent the Milky Way any and all information available. The Empire wasn’t winning the war they waged in Pegasus, but they weren’t losing, either. A part of the armada was to raid the Milky Way for resources.

Having to focus for seventeen hours on an immediate threat was the exact kind of distraction Maggie needed. She already had a standard excuse ready to disappear for a few days. Her aunt was getting up there in age, after all, and no one else was close enough to take care of her so suddenly. Alpha would make sure any search into the area hospital would show her aunt as a patient.

If she could get away before the Warstar Empire reached Earth, she had a chance at coming back to National City. As long as her life and identity remained intact, as long as everyone was safe, she could return.

It never occurred to Maggie that losing was a possibility. A Power Ranger couldn’t consider it an option. There was winning, or there was death. And her death would mean the end of all life on Earth.

Maggie’s concentration on the hostage situation was shattered by Supergirl in more than one way. Sure, the criminals were now in hand, but the structural damage was hefty and Maggie was rattled from the pool of calm she had been working from. Dinner was already going to be unpleasant for her due to Mon-El’s presence, but now she was irritated with Kara for just dropping in without considering the consequences for anyone involved. She didn’t want to be mad at the two aliens for their complete disregard of Earth customs. Unfortunately for her mental health, she was reaching the black/white and good/bad absolutes necessary to protect the planet.

A Power Ranger couldn’t hesitate.

After making sure she was free to go, Maggie called Chief O’Neill and told him about her need for family leave. Jacob was willing to handle the footwork needed for her, and she could type up her report from the ship between training sessions in the Pit. Jack gave her the go ahead. With that part of her life taken care off, Maggie headed to Alex’s place. Kara and Mon-El weren’t there just yet. She collapsed into Alex’s arms and let herself be held and comforted for a few moments.

“I’m going to need to talk to her about what she did,” Maggie muttered.

“I know.” Alex kissed her temple and squeezed her hard for a moment. “Winn kept us updated on how much of a badass you were out there.”

Maggie glanced up. “Us?”

“You think going rogue and bombing Cadmus didn’t give you a reputation? Never mind the fact I’ve never worked well with anyone before?”

She could feel herself turning pink. “How many people…?”

“You weren’t being broadcasted, but whoever was in the command hub at the time heard Winn repeating your more creative responses.”

“I had an actual hostage negotiator in my ear, you know.”

“But you didn’t always have time to pause and listen for an appropriate reply. You had to think for yourself and it worked. No one got hurt today because of you.”

Maggie nodded and sighed, taking a few more moments to herself in Alex’s arms. She would have to spend the next hour or two with a pair of people who, at times, lived up to their arrogant stereotypes. Then it was off to save the world. If she was lucky, she could come back to this exact spot and position in a week. If not… Picking her head up, she looked at the stove. “What’s for dinner?”

Alex grinned and brought her into the kitchen, happy to tell Maggie about all the work she’d done. It wasn’t long before Kara and Mon-El arrived. They brought the energy of those who didn’t work their asses off trying to keep a bloodbath from erupting for seventeen hours. Maggie distracted herself with texting Kim and Jason when Alex was occupied with Kara’s chatter. She was decidedly ignoring Mon-El for the most part. Lately, she found herself understanding some of his reasons for keeping silent the fact he was a prince. She didn’t want to relate to him, no matter her own secrets she was keeping from Alex. Just as Daxam’s King and Queen attacked Kara, so could the incoming Warstar Empire do to Alex.

Alex got a little too distracted by Kara, and their sisterly antics made for an unwatched pot. Maggie laughed for the first time that night, right before they noticed the smoke and flames on the stove. Alex cursed up a storm and Kara started apologizing profusely.

Maggie’s mood dropped like a stone. She didn’t get an apology when all her hard work was ruined. Stifling a groan, Maggie headed to the bathroom and took a few moments to herself to resettle. The counter creaked under her hands and she gently let go. The fire alarm started blaring and she had to yank down her building powers.

[I might need Alpha to fake a call about my aunt.]

[That bad?] Kim’s reply was instant.

[Not Alex. Just the night in general. I’m going to break something.]

[And not in a fun way?]

[Please don’t remind me I won’t be getting laid for the next week.]

[Try to make it to tomorrow morning. At least you can try to get Alex naked.]

[Yeah. If either of us in the mood after this dinner.] Maggie put her phone away and flushed the toilet. She was certain the duo with superior hearing didn’t eavesdrop on certain things, but she was particularly paranoid tonight. The cold water on her hands helped calm her before she joined the group once more.

The pizza was on the way and Maggie started sipping her wine. An empty stomach didn’t matter to her system when plain old Earth alcohol was involved. She put her phone down and focused on Alex, knowing she needed to soak up what she could. She was about to spend a week lying to her; being present in the moment was the least she could do.

Maggie’s night, of course, didn’t get any better. Kara didn’t see what was wrong with her actions, Mon-El was running his mouth, Alex had to play mediator, and Maggie couldn’t say a stars damn thing about her own experience as a Power Ranger. Maggie herself had cleaned up the damage of the first battle in Angel Grove in her aunt’s jewelry shop. After all that destruction, the team had moved the Zeo Crystal out of the city to minimize the risk of a repeat performance on the buildings and residents.

When Kara left, Maggie felt both relieved and lousy. On the one hand, dinner was over and she could sleep until her drive up to Angel Grove. On the other hand, she and Kara left things hanging. She was suddenly worried about Kara dropping in on the coming battle in Angel Grove. The Power Rangers had never been needed while Kara was Supergirl. If Kara decided Angel Grove was in danger…

“Where are you going?” Maggie asked as she watched Alex pull on her coat.

“To catch up with Kara and tell her to try, too. She’s just as stubborn as you are.” Alex gave her a small smile. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Maggie sighed and snagged her phone. She drained her wine glass before calling Jason. “I swear, if Supergirl shows up in Angel Grove, I’m yelling.”

“Go ahead,” Jason said. “I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“I would blow my entire secret identity and maybe get five seconds of seeing the shock on her face. It would be worth it.”

“Until she tells Alex.”

Maggie groaned, grabbing the dishes and heading for the sink. “Yeah. Bad enough the DEO will be paying attention to us.”

“Do you need an out?”

“No.” Maggie returned to the table to pack up the pizza. “Tonight went about as well as us meeting Trini’s parents as a group that first time. Kara took off and Alex went to talk her down.”

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Only because Kara has just enough social graces to not curse at us in a foreign language.” Maggie snapped shut the box and barely kept her strength in check as she tossed it in the fridge. “I’ll tell Alex I have to head up in the morning.”

“You actually going to drive?”

“I better.” She started to load the dishwasher. “I don’t know what the DEO is tracking.”

“Everything but this phone call?”

“Probably.” She sighed when the first dishwasher pod crumbled in her fingers. Gently, she grabbed another and dropped it in place. “I’m going to take a shower and hope my girlfriend finds me in there.”

“Preferably alive.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “If I drown in there, our enemies should be deeply ashamed at losing to us.”

“Do not. This family is allowed only one drowning trauma.”

“It doesn’t count because I wasn’t on the team when that happened.” She grabbed the wine off the table and corked it.

“Do you remember how much it hurt when Kim flatlined?”

Maggie paused and grew serious. “Yes. I was joking, but yes.”

“For the purpose of keeping you alive, it counts.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath and tried not to let her mood spiral out of control.

“Try to get some sleep.”

“You, too, Red Leader. See you tomorrow.” She hung up and headed to the bathroom, snagging a clean towel along the way. A hot enough shower to affect even her powers, and then maybe, if she was lucky, a few hours of peace with Alex before her world narrowed to war and destruction.

~*~

Maggie wasn’t entirely surprised to wake up to an empty bed. When the Danvers Sisters got to talking about important things, sometimes they forgot sleep was a thing. She was hoping Alex would be home, though, if only to make saying goodbye quicker.

Nothing about saying goodbye would be easy.

She texted Jason about finding Alex at the DEO before heading up to Angel Grove. The road trip would take a good chunk of the day and she wanted to be there before it got too late for her to visit her aunt for an hour or so. If she arrived too late, her aunt would insist Maggie just sleep in her old room instead of heading a bit out of town to the team house. Well, it wasn’t known as the team house, it was just the house Jason had for all of them to crash in during visits.

Not wanting to take the time to go through security, Maggie called Alex’s phone when she got to the DEO. She rolled her eyes when it went straight to voicemail. No doubt her phone died. She called Winn to send Alex down.

“Alex hasn’t shown up today.”

Something like fear skittered up Maggie’s spine. She was already on edge in anticipation for a fight. Kara was her next call, but she was either busy or giving her the silent treatment. Maggie headed over to CatCo. Her paranoia was in high gear and she tried to push it down. Alpha would’ve told them if the Warstar Empire had arrived. The ship’s sensors weren’t so old as to not be able to pick up smaller Morphing Grid signatures on Earth.

If someone had thought to target the Ranger’s loved ones, they were about to have a very different kind of battle on their hands.

Kara wasn’t exactly welcoming, but hearing Alex hadn’t been with either of them or at the DEO did make her frown in confusion. When Alex’s name appeared on Kara’s phone, Maggie couldn’t quite feel relief. Not until she heard Alex’s voice for herself. Her hearing was already turned up along with everything else in preparation for battle. Watching Kara go into Supergirl mode made Maggie eavesdrop even as Kara asked, “Who is this?”

The resulting conversation, and seeing the photo of Alex, made Maggie’s blood run cold. Kara was quick to fire off a text to James as they headed for the elevator. Maggie was surprised when Kara offered to fly her to the DEO.

She shook her head, digging out her car keys. “Whoever this is got the jump on Alex of all people. They’ve been watching us. You go ahead, I’ll drive over and call the precinct and see if they have anything weird from last night.”

Kara nodded and headed out. The moment Maggie was in her car, she tapped her comm, cursed, and called Jason on her phone. She needed to leave as much of an electronic trail as possible, even if half of it would be corrupted by Billy’s scrambling system.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

“How did y- Nevermind.” The bond between Rangers was strong, even when they weren’t morphed. “Someone has Alex. They want Kara to break a man out of prison in exchange for her life.”

“Stay there, find Alex.”

“Jase-”

“We can teleport you here if we need you. They aren’t even here yet.”

“I can’t focus on one person when the entire world is in danger!”

“That one person is a big part of your world. You’ll spend your entire time here worrying about Alex because your heart is big enough to do both.”

“The moment we find her, I’ll be there.”

“And not a minute sooner.”

Maggie called Jacob and asked him to look for anything suspicious being called in around Alex’s apartment. He told her he would look, and keep an ear out for anything else that might lead to a missing person. He would also tell the Chief for her because Jacob was a good egg like that.

When she got to the DEO, the guard waved her through without hesitation. Maggie spared a breath to thank him before pacing in the elevator. As the doors opened on the command hub, she took a moment to settle herself. Her armor was just under her skin and she didn’t need to walk into a room full of highly trained agents and two very observant aliens with skin tinged green.

Seeing the room full of agents ready to go and find Alex made something in Maggie’s chest ache. Alex was one person, the DEO still had more important things to keep track of, yet there were at least two dozen people dropping everything for her.

After shooting down Mon-El’s idea of just doing what the caller asked, Maggie heard Winn had no luck finding Alex’s tracker or cell phone. An idea sprung into her mind, and she shoved it away for the moment. “Does Peter Thompson have any ties to CADMUS?”

“No,” Winn said, “I already checked, there’s nothing.”

“Then you’re asking the wrong question. We don’t know where Alex was taken, we don’t have a crime scene, we don’t have any physical evidence.” Maggie knew she had to get her reasonings out first. As someone who wasn’t part of the DEO, she had to prove she knew what she was on about. “They’ve clearly been planning this for a while. Whoever took Alex is a ghost who doesn’t want to be found.”

“Then what’s the right question?” Kara asked.

“Who is Peter Thompson, and what does he mean to our ghost?”

When they broke apart to do their own research, Maggie dug out her phone and found a relatively secluded spot. She opened up the group chat with the other Rangers and got her idea out before she could mull over it for too long.

[Can we use the ship to find Alex?]

Jason [I would do it in a heartbeat. If our ship was working.]

Maggie’s eyes went wide. [What happened?]

Billy [Some kind of EMP specifically made for Ranger battlecruisers. Our Zords upgrade faster due to being products of the Morphing Grid. Our ship is “man-made” and isn’t protected.]

Trini [Stay there, Mags. We’re still okay.]

Maggie gritted her teeth but knew they would chew her out if she turned up. [Are Alpha and Zordon okay?]

Kim [Zordon’s likely stuck in the Grid again. Alpha’s online electronically, but his body is just kinda standing here.]

Zack [Yes, Mags, I’ve already busted out the Sharpies.]

Maggie tried to smile. [Knew I could count on you, Zack. But now I can’t teleport there.]

Jason [Billy’s working on configuring the Zords to pool enough of the right energy to bring you here.]

Billy [If that doesn’t work, you can summon the Dragon Zord there and use the Grid to teleport here.]

She sent an affirmative and got rid of the chat screen as Kara approached.

“You don’t look okay,” Kara said, her own hands wringing around each other.

“When it rains, it pours,” Maggie said, deciding to get her alibi going. “My aunt’s in the hospital.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “Are you going-Do you need to-”

Maggie raised her hand. “My friends are with her, and she’d just send me back here. I can already hear her saying, ‘You’re not a doctor, you’re a detective.’”

“Okay. But let us know if you need to go.”

“Not until Alex is found. My aunt is stable. Alex…”

Kara nodded and headed off again. Maggie looked down at her phone and decided to start making calls. Someone, somewhere, must have heard of a plan to take a DEO agent or Supergirl’s sister. Maggie was willing to pay any price for that information.

~

The drive to Albatross Bay was a tense, silent one. Maggie was firing off texts to both her team and her alien contacts, Kara was fuming, and no doubt J’onn was trying to “listen” for any hint of Alex. Maggie was once again grateful to Billy for building them Ranger resistant phones; hers would’ve shattered an hour ago. So far, none of her contacts were giving her anything helpful. Most weren’t willing to cross the DEO or Supergirl so personally, and the handful that would dare wouldn’t ask for just one human man’s life.

Maggie looked up from her phone and eyed the two aliens in the front seats. “I know it’s not the most reliable resource, but I’ve been told that the aliens with the ability to pull this off wouldn’t be asking for, and I’m quoting here, ‘Something so simple as a human released from prison.' Which, as important as Alex is to us, is true.”

Kara huffed but quietly admitted there was some logic to that idea. Supergirl was capable of so much more than what was being asked of her. J’onn agreed with Maggie, and most likely wasn’t voicing the dozens of other things Kara could be doing in exchange for Alex.

The meeting with Peter Thompson went about as well as could be expected with Kara in the room. She honestly understood why Kara was there; it was the same reason Maggie was allowed in the room even though J’onn could ask the questions himself without them. Both Maggie and Kara wanted to do as much as they could to help find Alex, and that translated to being part of every step possible.

Kara nearly flew off while still in the prison when Winn updated them. Maggie didn’t bother to stop her from running off. She left a card with the warden, in case Thompson decided he wanted to see his son again. The warden said he would deliver the message. On the way to the SUV, both her and J’onn’s phones trilled with an alarm neither of them wanted to hear. Maggie looked at the Ranger version of the alert and felt her heart sink.

The Warstar Empire was in orbit above Angel Grove.

J’onn sighed. “An alien attack on top of this.”

Maggie swiped the alert away. “At least it’s not something the DEO has to focus on, right?”

“There is a team of agents there to keep an eye on things, but they don’t actively participate unless it’s to help civilians. It’s to my understanding the residents are aware of the various government agencies in their town.”

Maggie grinned a little as she got into the driver’s seat. “My aunt says it’s still a game to play when someone new moves into town.”

J’onn handed her the keys. “I’m going to catch up to Kara.”

“Good luck.” She watched him take off before activating the more subtle of signal scramblers on her phone. Tapping on her comm, she listened to her teammates. She had nothing to offer to the conversation, but they knew she was paying attention to them.

“Their guys aren’t known for distraction tactics,” Jason said. “They just try to overwhelm Rangers with their numbers.”

“Alpha is keeping an eye on us, Mags,” Trini said. “He’ll let you know the moment we need you. Stay safe.”

“Be careful,” Maggie said, muting her mic so she couldn’t distract them while they went into battle. She waited until she was in the command hub before turning off the comm unit.

Pacing around Winn’s desk as she waited for Kara and J’onn to return did little to burn off her excess energy. Her heart was in danger as well as her entire planet. If she needed to leave the DEO, she hoped she could be convincing enough. Maybe, now that it wasn’t viable to head to Angel Grove due to road closures for incoming traffic, she could sell a story about Jacob or a contact having something she would look into.

J’onn and Kara arrived with Malverne. Maggie was kind of impressed with how unharmed he was. After all, a man didn’t need his bones intact to use his vocal cords. J’onn said something was keeping him from reading Malverne’s mind. Maggie sent off another text to her contacts about telepath blocking drugs before saying, “Let me talk to him.”

She made sure to think of nothing about Angel Grove and her friends. Instead, she only thought about how the DEO was used to interrogating aliens. Humans required different techniques. Maggie kept her questions as leading as she could, wanting Malverne to give them the information without thinking about it. Hearing him admit to everything made her wish she had Billy’s skills with a computer. But, she supposed, he would be threatening both Supergirl and the Green Power Ranger if he could get past her alien security system.

Still, she would see what kind of bugs Winn could find. She hoped against all hope the agents sweeping through Malverne’s place would find nothing on her own secrets. Kara would not take well to Maggie not using her own superpowers to help them find Alex.

As much as Kara took over the line of questioning, Maggie could see their shared past working to their advantage. Malverne was giving them all sorts of information behind his motivations and thought process. Some of it still made her want to roll her eyes.

“I was hiding bruises! Do you have any idea what it’s like to have your mother tell you you're garbage every single night?”

Maggie clenched her jaw. None of her bruises were hidden after she was kicked out. Half the reason her aunt moved them to California was to escape the almost weekly fights Maggie got into with former friends. She could understand that a fourteen-year-old was hoping to get to know a family he could trust to tell. She couldn’t understand why a grown man would be so willing to kill for someone who was proven unkind.

She could say some things ran in a family, as much as she hated to admit it.

Calling Kara off wasn’t all that hard, even if Maggie didn’t put a lot of strength behind her words. Kara wasn’t going to truly hurt him. Maggie knew enough to realize she was just trying to scare Malverne into talking. Once they were out of the interrogation room, Kara got the idea to use J’onn to trick Malverne. Maggie didn’t like it, but they didn’t have a lot of resources.

Someone who could plan for Alex and Kara had probably planned for J’onn, too.

Maggie checked her phone while J’onn flew back over to the prison to get a clear read on Thompson. Angel Grove was still standing after the first wave. Her friends were a little tired, but they still had a lot of fight in them. The Zords were enough to pick up a message from the Kerovans and Aquitians. Their allies were on the way to help stop the Warstar Empire before they could get a foothold in the Milky Way. Maggie wasn’t looking forward to the lecture she would get from Aurico about responsibilities. Andros and Karone would back her up. Chances were the debate would end up in the Pit unless Zordon talked them down.

“My father would never be playing these games,” Malverne said when J’onn’s trick failed. “He’d be wanting to get the hell away from here and making sure that he never went back to prison. I’ve been planning this for a year. Did you really think I didn’t prepare for you, Martian?”

Maggie stayed in the room after J’onn left. She was aware of the DEO agent in the corner, so she wasn’t all that willing to press just how much he knew of their lives. Still, there were questions that had to be asked. “You’ve been planning, but you haven’t been ready until recently.”

Malverne shrugged. “There have been opportunities to take Alex before now, yes. I just needed the one that would give me the longest window of no one looking for her.”

“Which means you knew about the fight between me and Kara.” Maggie could feel the disgust curling in her stomach. The things he heard, the moments he was privy to… She kept her face neutral, hoping her armor stayed deep in her bones.

“It’s surprisingly hard to get into a DEO agent’s home. I was lucky to learn about the monthly bug sweeps before I planted anything there. But Alex leaves her windows open, and no one ever checks the halls.”

Maggie wanted to be relieved, but she couldn’t muster an emotion that was barely there. Fortunately, Malverne knew better than to brag about all he heard. Maggie wasn’t sure she could keep her strength in check with a threat actively attacking Earth.

Winn announced he had found Alex’s tracker, but the non-reaction from Malverne set Maggie on edge.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Maggie hurried after Kara. “Malverne still thinks he’s in control. He’s not acting like someone who just lost. He didn’t even flinch. It’s like he expected this.”

“No, no, we are not listening to that psycho,” Kara said. “Every minute we wait matters.”

“I want to get her as badly as you do, but we can’t punch our way out of this.” As much as Maggie would like to punch something to get this done, because, stars, Earth itself was on the edge of being lost. “We gotta get it right.”

“If the shoe were on the other foot, Alex would already be out the door. I’m not waiting.”

“You’re not the only one who cares about her.”

“I’m going!”

Maggie took a deep breath as Kara stormed off. She went up to the command hub and found J’onn and Winn. “Keep as close an eye as you can on Kara, she’s flying into a trap.”

“What?” Winn asked, looking up from his computer. “How do you know?”

“Because Malverne is still far too confident. If he knows the DEO’s weaknesses when it comes to technology, he knows Kara’s.”

J’onn barely hid his worry. “Kryptonite.” He took off from the balcony a moment later.

Maggie’s phone beeped with another alert of a Ranger battle. On one set of screens, cameras from all around the valley where the Crystal was buried showed the evening battle. Mostly it was just explosions lighting up the dark. She moved closer, even if there was nothing to hear.

Winn stood next to her, awkward but trying. “Is your aunt safe?”

She nodded. “The hospital isn’t in Angel Grove itself. Stone Canyon is bigger, on the other side of the ridge.” That much was true. Angel Grove had a small community hospital, but nothing that could handle anything truly major.

Winn squeezed her shoulder and Maggie forced herself to relax so he wouldn’t feel the stone her body had become. “I know you can’t think of food right now, but I know you haven’t eaten…”

“Have you?” she asked.

He blushed a little and shook his head. “J’onn’s got an eye on Kara. How about we go grab something?”

Maggie nodded and they headed for the mess hall a floor down. They were no good to Alex starving, even if Maggie was sure Winn was starting to feel the long hours. With her powers, she wouldn’t feel tired for another day.

They were just a few bites into their food when they heard Kara and J’onn had returned. Maggie took off without hesitation, but Winn decided to bring their trays of food. Maggie followed J’onn’s nod back to the interrogation room. The look on his face said they hadn’t found Alex. She braced herself for having to physically pull Kara off Malverne.

The laptop showing Alex in a growing pool of water tested every ounce of Maggie’s self-control.

“Maggie? Maggie, I need to speak with you, alone.”

Maggie took the laptop out of the room and down the hall. “Babe, everyone here is working hard and we’re going to find you.”

“The water is rising fast and there are things that I need to say.”

“No. Don’t start talking like this is the end.”

“I don’t want it to be but in case that it is-”

“It’s not!” Maggie was willing to do far too many horrible things to bring Alex home. “You’re a badass, Danvers. And you’re gonna figure out a way to get yourself out of there or you’re gonna hold on until I find you.”

“Maggie, listen to me, please.”

“No. We just started this, you and me, and it’s not going to end. Not today. Not for a long time. We just had our first Valentine’s Day and I wanna do more with you. I want more firsts. I want to have a first vacation. We haven’t even argued about where we’re gonna go yet, or how to load the dishwasher.” And, stars, Alex was lucky to have a dishwasher. Maggie ate so often at her place for a reason. “Or what to name our first dog. Do you want to get a dog?”

“Yeah, um, let’s name her Gertrude.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous name. “See, there’s a lifetime of firsts that we’re going to do together. So you hold on, okay? Hold on until I get to you. You promise. Promise me!”

Alex nodded a little. “I--”

The feed went dead.

Maggie tapped on the keyboard, her panic causing her strength to go haywire. She dropped the laptop to hide the damage her own hands caused. Her secret wouldn’t matter if Maggie was pushed much further.

“What happened?” Kara asked as she emerged from the interrogation room.

“I told you not to rush in. Now you’ve made things worse.”

“I did what I thought was right.”

“I should have been heard. I should have been listened to. I’m a cop who deals with this kind of thing every day, not just her girlfriend!”

“I’m Supergirl and her sister!”

“And you think that trumps me! That you know what’s right for her. I got her to be herself, Kara. I have just as much to lose as you. You should have listened to me.” Maggie stormed off, not caring about what else Kara had to say. She needed to cool down and get her thoughts in order before she would be of any use to Alex or the DEO.

Maggie found herself in Alex’s tiny office. The room had a window overlooking the city and was barely personalized. There was a postcard of Midvale on her filing cabinet, but Maggie understood why Alex wouldn’t lay out her life for anyone to see. But there was a sweater on the desk chair, and Maggie couldn’t help herself. She collapsed into the chair and wrapped her arms around the sweater. Her powers meant she could breathe in every bit of Alex’s scent. It made her chest ache more than the conversation minutes ago.

A six tone beep chirped from her phone. Her heart picked up as she yanked her phone out and answered. “What’s wrong?”

“Zack’s been hurt.”

Her armor patterned her skin. “I’m on my way.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Jason!”

“Have you found Alex?”

“We’re close.”

“You’re lying to me.”

“There is no way you can ask me to stay here.”

“I’m not asking you. I’m ordering you. This is my team, my planet, and my call. Zack will recover in an hour. We’re not out of the fight yet.”

“What if they attack before he’s back on his feet? Jason, this is the entirety of Earth at stake.”

“Saving the world means nothing if we have no one to come home to, Maggie. You helped Zack recover from that. You know what I’m talking about.”

Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Zack’s mom was Billy’s first feat of backward engineering. It didn’t heal her, she was far too sick, but it did make her life less painful, less tiring. She had passed in her sleep five years after the doctors said she should’ve died.

“Zack will be fine, he’s the toughest one of us.”

Maggie huffed. “Don’t let Trini hear you say that.”

“She knows she’s the scariest. We’ve got this, Mags. Focus on Alex. Be careful.”

“Stay safe.” She hung up her phone and let it fall to the desk. Folding up Alex’s sweater gave her a moment to settle her powers. The plan being pieced together in her mind was going to get her Power Coin taken away.

Worth it.

What kind of Ranger was she, anyway, if it was so easy for her to ignore the fate of the world for one person? Better for the Morphing Grid to find someone who could actually do the job without hesitating.

With her plan in place, Maggie stood from the desk. She didn’t know what was waiting for her on the other side of the next hour, but she knew it would result in Alex being alive and the world being saved. Any and all prices she would have to pay would be easy to live with.

She swung the door open and almost ran right into J’onn. The look on his face told her he had overheard something very important. “Shit.”

“Indeed. Sit, please.”

Maggie backed up and found her way back to Alex’s desk chair. It was the only seat in the room. She watched J’onn go to the window and stare out into the night. “I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can, and probably very well.” He turned and looked at her. “I haven’t met many people from Angel Grove. The few I have, have all been different mentally in one way or another. I figured it was the same with you. I saw enough of your personality to know I could trust you, even if I couldn’t hear your thoughts.”

Maggies supposed she should find that flattering. She was too busy worrying about why he decided he needed to speak with her now.

“I’m not one to listen at doors, that’s no way to get the full context of a situation. But your mind has been yelling for the past five minutes, and about things I can’t ignore.”

Maggie knew specific controls were needed to activate the teleportation technology. But the Grid also responded to Rangers in dire situations. It wouldn’t be a fun ride, but if necessary, Maggie was sure she could vanish.

“I’m not here to force your hand in one direction or another. I initially came to ask how you were holding up. Now, I’m here to ask you to consider the consequences of your actions before leaving this room.”

Maggie nodded. “Okay.”

“What are the repercussions if you use the Dragon Zord to find Alex?”

“It’s a violation of the Rule against personal gain. I could lose my powers. Using our technology and powers for anything less than a threat to the planet is also against our code of conduct.”

“Would the effects be immediate enough to result in you being unable to help those in Angel Grove?”

Maggie looked down for a moment, then returned to looking him in the eye. “I don’t know. It depends on how the Morphing Grid reacts to my actions. It’s not something any one person or group controls.”

“So even if you are able to find Alex and give us the location, you could be unable to do anything else after that point.”

“The Grid wouldn’t waste time in picking a new Ranger. Not with someone actively attacking the Zeo Crystal.”

“So someone with no idea what was going on would be thrown headfirst into a fight for the planet.”

Well, that’s what happened to all of them. Not the best precedent, but one that wasn’t atypical of becoming a Power Ranger.

J’onn took a step towards her. “If you need to leave, I will tell everyone I sent you to look into aliens who know how to block telepaths. As someone who is known for their alien contacts, no one will question where you are.”

“If I go to Angel Grove before we find Alex, I’ll just get sent right back here. They’re adamant I stay and help until things look dire there.”

“Then you signal me the moment you need to leave and I’ll send you off.”

Maggie nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“As for Alex not knowing you’re a Power Ranger…”

Maggie braced herself once more.

“She will understand. She may not be happy for a few hours, but she’ll come around. She cares about you too much to let your identity be a breaking point.”

Maggie hesitated. “I’m still going to do everything I can to keep my secret. I have to. It’s not just my identity I’m protecting.”

He gave her a look. “It only took Alex two years to discover I was a Martian. Actually, only a few months once she was actively investigating.”

“Shit.”

“Now, let’s find our girl.”

She followed him back to the command hub. J’onn ordered Winn to give Maggie a list of aliens capable of blocking telepaths. Maggie was to see which of those aliens were contacts of hers and if they would help Malverne for the right amount of money. Watching the clock tick down on the monitors did nothing to help her focus. When J’onn stepped out of the room, she watched him leave and hoped her powers were back up to protect her mind from him.

“Be right back,” she murmured to Winn, dropping the tablet next to him and snagging his keycard in the same movement. She shoved her hands in her pockets, making a note to thank Trini for teaching her the trickier sleight of hand moves.

Using her super powers might be out of the question for the moment, but she had two hours to use every other skill she purposely honed to replace her powers. Being as close to Alex as she was, meant she knew of things she probably shouldn’t given her clearance level barely existed within the DEO. Getting into the armory was almost too easy. Honestly, should Winn even have access to it? She decided the universe was working in her favor and grabbed what she needed.

Heading down and out, Maggie texted her team that she was getting Alex one way or another. No one voiced any protest. Zack, still recovering, asked if she wanted back-up. Stars, she didn’t deserve her team sometimes. In the lobby, she put her phone to her ear. As she passed the security guard, she said, “Jacob, I have a lead on an alien that can block telepaths. Meet me at Seaside and Second.”

No alarms went off. She got in her car and turned on the lights and sirens. She texted her partner what she had said within earshot of the guard. If anyone got on the radio about where she was going, she hoped Jacob would redirect them. She was heading in the general direction of her lie, but she didn’t need backup trailing her as she turned towards Albatross Bay.

Maggie muted her phone and calmed herself as she approached the gates. The guard was different, but her name and reasons were still on the logbooks, so he let her in. The warden said it was well past lights out when she asked to speak to Thompson.

“Someone is an hour away from death because his son is willing to kill for him. I need to find out if he knows anything before that happens.”

“This once, Detective,” the warden warned before sending a guard to get Thompson.

Maggie was relieved she was able to convince them. As much as she didn’t want to break the laws she was sworn to uphold, she wasn’t going to sacrifice Alex’s life to stay within the lines, either. She didn’t dare look at her phone as she was escorted to a meeting room. Her alarm would let her know when it was time for drastic measures.

The human body could go three minutes without oxygen. Alex was tougher than most, but Maggie wasn’t going to push that limit. She would have one minute to get into her Zord, another to get the scanners to find Alex, and the last minute to get her out. Then she would have all the time in the world to crush the Warstar Empire.

Thompson was surprised and displeased to see her. Maggie put her phone on the table between them and brought up the video she had stolen off the tablet Winn had given her. The DEO was unable to trace the feed or get the mics working, but they still had the video from Malverne’s house. There was no sound, Maggie couldn’t bear it.

“This is what your son is doing to convince us to break you outta here.”

Thompson looked beyond shocked. He even looked a little lost. “I didn’t ask him… I never thought he would...”

“Love means we do things for people we normally wouldn’t consider.” Like, renege on a twelve-year-old oath to keep her identity a secret, and an eight-year-old vow to uphold the law. But Maggie figured she had behaved long enough.

“And did you consider breaking me out of here?”

Maggie shrugged. “It crossed my mind, but I’ve been a cop long enough to know giving into demands means only more manipulation.”

“I promise you, I had no idea he would do this.” He motioned to her phone. “I never wanted him to end up like me.”

“Then help me before he has someone’s life on his hands. Yes, he’s already doomed himself to prison for threatening the life of a federal agent. But that’s all it has to be.”

The phone changed, her alarm blaring the five-minute warning.

“What’s that?”

Maggie stood, picking up her phone. “Time’s up.” She could run fast enough to get out in under a minute without it looking too fast. Four minutes before the clock well and truly hit zero. As long as the Grid didn’t stop her-

Supergirl was on the other side of the door when Maggie yanked it open. Kara was relieved until she saw Alex’s alien gun at Maggie’s hip as she put her phone in her pocket. “Maggie, what are you doing?”

“What needs to be done.”

“You were right about the punching,” Kara said, stepping into the room. She looked at Thompson. “She just came from your son. She was with him all day, trying to turn him, make him understand. Do you know what kind of words your son’s been using? Words like ‘rescue’, and ‘love.’”

Maggie looked at the clock on the wall. Now was the worst time for Kara to change her strategy. At the one minute mark, Maggie would take off. She had no intentions of letting fear of an unknown punishment keep her from saving Alex.

“You were there for your son during the toughest time of his life, and that’s what you need to do again now.” And, really, Kara and Jason needed to have some kind of speech competition. “If he kills her, you will have failed at the one good thing you’ve done with your life. Be a father now.”

The alarm on Maggie’s phone beeped the one-minute warning. “Supergirl, we need to go, now.”

Kara kept her eyes on Thompson. He gave them a location, looking ashamed as he did so. Kara grabbed Maggie and they were flying through the halls a moment later. Maggie held on to Kara’s shoulders, hoping she was distracted enough to miss how Maggie’s powers adapted to the sudden movement and wind speeds. They landed in a disused factory, Kara finding the one warehouse with a heartbeat within. After nearly ripping off the door, Maggie was surprised at Kara keeping her pace at Maggie’s side.

The alarm on her phone shrieked as their time ran out.

“Alex!”

“Alex!” Maggie felt something rush through her and knew her team had won. She didn’t have time to feel relief. They rounded a corner and saw Alex pale and still, sinking to the bottom of the tank.

Maggie’s heart stopped.

Kara rushed forward, destroying the glass. Maggie ran towards the rushing water and knelt as Alex rolled to a stop. “Alex!”

“Maggie, I don’t hear her heart.”

She wasted no time in laying Alex flat, Kara holding her ice cold hands. Maggie put her hands on Alex’s chest and pressed down. Something like her powers surged through her. Alex started coughing and Maggie sat back on her heels, feeling weak and dizzy.

“You’re okay,” Kara said, helping Alex sit up.

Maggie scooted closer to support Alex from behind. “You held on.”

“I held on.” Alex’s hands weakly held theirs, her breathing ragged as she coughed up more water.

Maggie didn’t want to ignore the weird feeling coming from the coin in her pocket, so she squeezed Alex’s hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Kara, get her to the DEO.”

“I can piggyback you, Maggie.”

She shook her head. “Go. I need to call off my partner. I might have lied to him in case you guys asked him where I was.”

Kara was surprised, but she nodded and picked up Alex. “Can you get my cape?”

Maggie tugged the material free and tucked it around Alex and into Kara’s hold. The sisters took off a moment later. Maggie headed back outside, unable to stay in sight of the tank. She pulled out her power coin and cell phone. Her coin was swirling with light and color. She texted Jacob about Alex being found. He said he would stop by when she was home. It was hint enough to stay away from the precinct and take care of Alex. Then she called Jason.

“I take it you won,” she said by way of greeting, happy none of their allies had time to show up. She didn’t need a lecture from Rangers less experienced than her on top of an already shity day.

“You would be correct. Zhane is almost disappointed he didn’t get to fight anything. Putting you on speaker. What happened to you? We felt something.”

Maggie looked back down at her coin. “I don’t know. We found Alex. Kara’s taking her back to the DEO. She...she wasn’t breathing.”

“Okay, you’re saying that in past tense,” Billy said, ever hopeful.

“Yeah, I started CPR. Um, I don’t know, I think my powers… I only did one chest compression. She started coughing and breathing and I felt dizzy...”

“You don’t think,” Kim started, but trailed off.

“We’ve used out powers and the Grid to do it before,” Zack said.

Maggie shook her head. “But Alex isn’t a Ranger.”

“But she could be.” Trini’s voice was quiet, exhausted.

“Uh, what are you talking about?” Billy asked.

“Sometimes, if my coin is really close to her, it reacts. Not like it’s gonna leave me, but, like... It knows. I feel the same way around other Yellow Rangers.”

Maggie leaned against the metal wall of the building and slid down to the ground. “Okay. Well. That’s...something.”

“Something for later,” Jason said, voice firm. “You said Kara took her to the DEO. Where are you?”

“At the warehouse we found her. Thompson used to work here. It doesn’t look like it’s been used in a few years.”

“Stay on the line until someone shows up,” Kim said.

Maggie looked up, sensing she was being watched. She saw J’onn come in for a landing. “J’onn’s here. He might have heard a few things.”

“M’gann warned us it was a possibility,” Trini said.

“How much trouble are you in?” Zack asked.

Maggie looked up at J’onn, who was holding out a hand and wearing a relieved look on his face. “Not as much as I think I should be.” She took the hand up.

“If you’re all okay,” Jason said, “we’re going to go eat our weight in food twice over and pass out.”

“We’ll be fine,” Maggie said. “Take care, guys.”

“Stay safe.”

Maggie hung up and closed her eyes for a long moment. She didn’t care what J’onn overheard in her head. She was relieved and everyone was safe. She could take a moment to breathe.

“I have a team heading here at this very moment,” J’onn said when she looked up at him. “I can’t sense any minds around for miles, and certainly none that are heading this way. Let’s get you back to Alex.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking back into the warehouse.

“Yes. You’ve done your part. Leave something for everyone else to feel helpful.” He said it with a small smile, and Maggie returned it with a grin of her own.

The flight back to the DEO was less frantic but no slower than the flight from the prison. Once on the balcony, she hurried to Medical. Winn handed her a sub from a tray on a table. He was halfway through his, and by the wrappers around Kara, she was on her third. Maggie sat next to Winn and dug in, watching the doctors and nurses work. Steam was coming off the towels they had wrapped around Alex. There were already tubes down her throat, draining the water in her lungs. The monitors beeped steadily. No one was in a panicked rush, but they were working steadily.

Physically, Alex would be fine.

Maggie had been friends with Billy early enough after his drowning to know it took over a month for him go near any large body of water. It was one of the reasons the teleportation upgrade was the first made to their ship.

Alex’s recovery wasn’t going to be short or easy.

Maggie looked over at where Kara was standing. “Kara. Who do we need to update besides Eliza and James?”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she juggled her phone and sandwich for a quick moment. “I’ll call Eliza.”

“I’ve got James,” Winn said, digging out his phone. “Wanna call Luce?”

Seeing as how the director of the desert base had been hounding them for hourly updates, Maggie had a feeling Lucy already knew through more official channels. Still, a call from a friend who could give better assurances would be best. She nodded at Winn and wasn’t surprised when Lucy picked up after the first ring. “Hey, Lucy. Alex is stable…”

The next hour of Maggie’s life was a daze. Alex was declared stable and most of the machines were detached. A few wireless nodes were left in place to monitor her basic vitals. Winn returned to the hub to go over everything they would need to update to keep their trackers and phones from being blocked. Kara went out on five-minute flights, needing to release the pent-up energy but also not wanting to be far from Alex. Maggie knew J’onn was dealing with Lucy’s immediate need to fix protocol, now. Maggie herself had checked on her aunt, although she knew the fight hadn’t entered the town.

Maggie didn’t dare rest her eyes. She knew, despite her powers, she was too emotionally exhausted to just nap for a moment. She wanted to wait for Alex, just to make sure.

“Hey, you.”

Maggie couldn’t help her smile at the sound of Alex’s voice. “Hey.” She closed the space between them instantly.

“You okay?”

Honestly, Maggie couldn’t believe this woman sometimes. “Am I okay? Are you kidding?” They wrapped their hands around each other, holding firm, anchoring themselves in the reality of each other. “That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?”

Alex’s laugh was weak and thready, but so very real. “Well, I knew I just had to buy a couple seconds. I knew you were coming.” She took a deep breath, one that was not interrupted by a cough or water. The easy sound made Maggie’s heart soar. “You didn’t let me finish before, but I, um...”

“What?”

“I just really have to say it now.”

“Alex…” Maggie wished her girlfriend knew what it was to rest. Still, there was no stopping her, and Maggie helped her sit up. “Be careful.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said, not quite hiding her wince. “Okay. Those firsts that you talked about… I wanna have them all with you. I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

If Maggie’s heart was soaring just at the sound of Alex breathing, it was now the most hope-filled, most powerful thing in existence at those words. “I love you, Alex Danvers.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Their kiss was so soft and so simple, but Maggie hadn’t poured so much feeling into a kiss in ages. She didn’t think there was any way to convey everything she felt to Alex. No technology or power in the universe could send the proper message. And she had seen some pretty powerful things in her life.

Alex refused to stay in Medical, much less her bed. Maggie huffed and made sure her grip on Alex was firm as she slipped from the heated blankets. Maggie barely managed to convince Alex shoes were necessary, and it took a stern look from the doctor at the desk nearby for Alex to put on them on. Maggie was glad that though there was only one floor between the recovery room and the hub, Alex didn’t grumble about taking the elevator.

Maggie saw Winn dart away at the sight of them coming down the hall and wondered what in the world he was up to. “She refused to stay in bed,” Maggie said, announcing their presence to all in the command hub.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kara asked as she joined them.

“I’m alright,” Alex said, sounding very confident for someone leaning most of their weight on their smaller girlfriend.

“You did good, Alex,” John said. “You too, Maggie.” He wrapped them both in a hug, and honestly, Maggie didn’t know how her night could get any better.

World safe, Alex safe, her secret safe, and J’onn’s approval in front of everyone? What more could she ask for?

“Just doing what you taught me to do,” Alex said, ever deferring compliments.

“Oh. You survived.” Malverne’s voice made them tense and turn.

Really, Maggie knew the agents moving him had done so to put him not just in sight of Alex so he knew he had failed, but also within earshot. From the gleam in Winn’s eyes, she had a feeling it was for the sole purpose of what happened next.

“Oh, you do not get to talk to her,” Winn said, putting himself between Alex and Malverne. It was then Maggie noticed that Winn was a lot taller than he seemed. Taller than Alex, really.

“What are you gonna do to him?” Alex asked J’onn, trusting Winn and Maggie enough to have Malverne at her back.

“My job,” J’onn said. “Protect the identity of Supergirl and the DEO.”

“You’re gonna mind-wipe him?”

“Do you object?”

Well, Maggie knew of a few “volunteer” corps on a few planets that could always use new clean up crew members. Alas, Malverne hadn’t exposed her secret identity.

“No. Just...Before you do that…” Alex turned around and launched a punch so fast and so hard Maggie wondered just how much more the Morphing Grid could enhance her speed and strength.

Maggie had a feeling her powers were back to protecting her mind because the thoughts that entered her head would’ve gotten her glared at by J’onn.

“Make sure he remembers that.”

J’onn smirked. “Will do.”

Malverne was taken away and Maggie guided Kara a few steps away from where Alex and Winn were discussing bad-assery. “I need to thank you.”

Kara looked at her, confused. “Thank me? For what?”

“I was so afraid of losing her that I wasn’t thinking. And I almost...” Blew her secret, blew up the world…

“Yeah, but you did the right thing. And that was all you. All I did was remind you of everything you’ve been telling me the whole time.”

“You and me made a pretty good team, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, well, we both love her.”

Maggie held out her hand, not sure of Kara’s level of familiarity with her.

“What? No, get in here!” Kara opened her arms and Maggie wrapped Kara in a hug.

Her night could get better, after all. Mending fences with Kara and bridging differences with Supergirl was definitely a plus. When Kara pulled away to answer her phone, Maggie was quick to return to Alex’s side, gently pulling her into her side. Alex rested against her not quite heavily. Maggie shifted her weight, ready to hold Alex up all night.

~*~

Vasquez would probably be in trouble for feet on the desk if anyone other than Lucy was in charge of the base. As it was, listening to the day’s wiretaps was almost as boring as watching paint dry. The difference being people had far more interesting in-jokes than paint and walls. Vasquez also only had to serve time in the room of semi-legal eavesdropping after an event like yesterday. On “slow” days, some poor new agent got the task of listening to DEO allies and witnesses.

Sometimes it was good to be the boss’ favorite.

Vasquez perked up when the screen populated with a name so very familiar and an exhausted voice filled the headphones. Vasquez knew the call should be paused and a replacement who didn’t know the subject should be found. Unfortunately, Vasquez was only human, and when Maggie said the unexpected, curiosity won over protocol.

“I’ve never put someone else above being a Power Ranger. But I was willing to risk the world for Alex. I almost used my powers for personal gain. Jase...that can’t happen again.”

“Who says it will? Look, Mags, I’m not saying we don’t need you on the team, but we’re used to someone getting knocked out of the fight at some point. One of us always does something heroically stupid and ends up almost bleeding out in the med bay.”

“But that’s to give the others an advantage over an enemy. Yesterday was pure selfishness.”

“And if we needed you, we would have called you. Maggie, would you have been any use to us knowing Alex was in danger?”

“You know I would’ve-”

“You would’ve kept hitting things until no one was left alive. Which, great, that’s basically half the battle. But I’ve seen you in a bloodlust, and Trini can barely get you to listen to reason when you get into that ‘Hulk Smash’ mindset.”

“Which is why I can’t stay here or with her. What if something worse happens, to her or us? I was so close to breaking a man out of prison! I almost summoned my Zord!”

“Yet you didn’t. You stayed in control. You did everything by the book both as a Ranger and a cop.”

“And next time? Alex is in the line of fire all the time. I know it’s not my job to protect her, but if one of our enemies… I don’t know if there would be a way for you to bring me back from that ledge.”

“Do you think we wouldn’t understand if you did cross that line? You saw what Trini did to Trakeena after she sliced Kim’s spine in half.”

“Trini doesn’t have the loose screw in her dark side that I do. You guys broke Zedd’s spell, but that didn’t fix me. You said it yourself, I have a mindset. And, stars, if Alex ever saw that part of me…”

Vasquez’s eyes flicked to a new screen, where Jason was texting Trini, telling her to get to Maggie’s ASAP. Vasquez made a decision and contacted Lucy. “Ma’am, I have something you need to hear.”

It wasn’t more than a minute before Lucy was in the small room, slipping on another pair of headphones. Vasquez brought up the transcript while Maggie and Jason finished up their call.

“Leaving Alex would be a mistake,” Jason said. “I’m not saying that just to say it, either. The two of you understand each other a lot better than almost anyone else ever will. And if she ever finds out you’re a Power Ranger?”

Vasquez watched Lucy’s eyes grow wide and her mouth drop.

“Do you really think Alex would walk away from you and give up everything because of secrets and danger?”

Vasquez watched Lucy transfer the transcript and recording to a tablet meant to move files between sites. The tablet wouldn't work unless it was in a DEO building. When the conversation ended, Lucy scrubbed it from the system.

“I don't have to tell you to keep silent, right?” Lucy asked.

“No, ma’am,” Vasquez said, curiosity running high. “Maggie doesn't have the same protection Kara does.”

“And on the off chance she does? I don't want to meet it.”

Vasquez had to agree. Nothing the DEO had could match Power Ranger levels of tech. There was no reason to get in trouble with a force like that.

Lucy left after placing Vasquez in charge and therefore granting freedom from the eavesdropping room. If Lucy broke a few traffic laws getting to the city headquarters, well, she knew someone in the police department. She must have been broadcasting her thoughts because J’onn was waiting for her in the command hub. He led her up to his office, the real one, not the open conference room when he welcomed agents to talk to him. Lucy closed the door and sat across from him, putting the tablet on the desk.

“You knew.”

“It wasn’t confirmed until yesterday.” He shook his head. “I assumed her quiet mind was a side effect of Angel Grove.”

“And yesterday she had to choose what was worth saving.” As much as Lucy wanted to say there wasn’t a choice, she had seen Alex and Kara say goodbye first hand when Fort Rozz needed to be removed from the planet. Their choice might be obvious, but it wasn’t an easy one to make.

“It didn’t sit well with her, staying here even if her entire team insisted. We discussed a viable way of getting her out of the DEO without anyone questioning her relationship with Alex.”

“No one else knows.” Lucy knew if Alex had any knowledge of Maggie’s identity, she would’ve come to Lucy demanding answers. Alex knew of the wiretaps placed on people, knew someone would’ve heard something and told Lucy.

“No. I won’t be telling Alex, either.”

Lucy crossed her arms. “She won’t react well to either of us keeping silent.”

“No, but she will understand.”

Lucy tilted her head at the tablet. “Vasquez heard Maggie talk about leaving Alex to keep her safe.”

J’onn sighed. “If she does, it won’t be any day soon. At the very least, she’s committed to seeing Alex fully recovered from yesterday’s events. If anything, it’ll take another attack on Angel Grove to make her consider it.”

“And the Daxamites are more likely to attack and force her hand first.”

“Unfortunately.” His frown was deep. “What I know of Power Rangers is rather limited, but I do know they don’t interfere with smaller conflicts. Unless it’s a full, planet-wise invasion, we shouldn’t expect help from them.”

Before Lucy could respond, she saw him look towards the door. She turned just in time to see Winn barge in, seemingly oblivious to the fact a closed door meant knocking.

“I have a theory and it’s a doozy,” Winn said, waving a tablet as he took the seat next to her. “Hey, Lucy.”

“If I couldn’t read minds, Agent Schott, I would warn against barging in here next time.”

Winn realized his mistake, hunched in on himself for a moment, then refocused on the tablet and put it between them on the desk. “Right, sorry, but this could be big.” He pointed to one of the three energy readings on the screen. “This is what we have on record from Angel Grove. Nothing the DEO has ever encountered emits this particular energy wave or broadcasts on this radio band. We can be pretty certain it comes from the Power Rangers.”

Lucy could feel her stomach drop. Winn was about to be too smart for his own good.

“Yesterday, along with the bug sweep at everyone’s apartments, we checked cell phones, and work computers in Kara and Maggie’s cases. The cell phones came back clean, but there was a note that the program meant to detect keywords from Maggie’s phone was down again. So I looked into it, wondering if it was something Malverne had done.” He pointed to the second reading. “Her phone is emitting the same energy signature.”

Lucy traded a look with J’onn. Neither of them wanted to confirm his suspicion for the sheer fact he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when Alex threatened him. Lucy asked, “And the third reading?”

“Is coming from our own systems. The Power Rangers hacked us.”

Lucy couldn’t blame them, honestly. “Do we know what they were looking for?”

“I found a stray program buried in the Angel Grove files so far. Haven’t had much of a chance to do a whole search of the DEO’s system.”

“So the Power Rangers are keeping an eye on anyone tracking Angel Grove,” Lucy said, hoping to misdirect Winn.

“But why Maggie?” Winn asked, almost vibrating out of his seat. “What makes her worth monitoring?”

“She’s from Angel Grove,” Lucy said, shrugging. “She told me she was a senior in high school when the first attack happened. Maybe the Power Rangers are keeping tabs.”

“But why? It’s been over a decade, they can’t possibly be keeping an eye on everyone who’s been a resident in the city.”

“We do the same with anyone who’s made contact with the DEO,” J’onn said, not giving Winn’s excitement anything to feed on.

Winn seemed to slowly be deflating, then he refocused. “Are we going to do anything about the hack?”

J’onn and Lucy traded glances. They honestly couldn’t blame Maggie and her friends for being paranoid about what the DEO knew of them. Lucy looked at Winn and made sure he wouldn’t dare do anything besides follow her orders. “Print out the data you need and then delete any and all evidence that tells them we know they’re hacking us. We don’t need them building a new program we can’t detect. Using the information you have, create an alert that lets us know if they go traipsing through files not related to Angel Grove or the Power Rangers. As much as we have nothing to hide from them, we need to know if they plan on dealing with something of ours so we don’t get in their way.” Her eyes hardened. “Do not try tracing the signal, don’t try to deal with Maggie’s corrupted files, and don’t give them any reason to think we’re a threat to them. Understood?”

Winn nodded frantically and picked up his tablet. “Yes. And seeing as how I barged in here, I should probably get back to work, huh?”

“Might be a good idea.” Lucy smiled a touch sharper than was actually necessary.

Winn was quick to leave, closing the door behind him. Lucy sagged in her seat and J’onn chuckled at her. She glared at him for a moment. Sometimes an excited Winn was harder to control than trigger-happy agents. She straightened up and tapped the tablet again. “What about her whole Dark Side thing? She was worried about becoming some kind of beast mode Ranger that couldn’t be stopped.”

“The Green Power Ranger was used to attack Earth at least once. I only know what was reported from Angel Grove, but she was quick to switch sides and has been working with the rest of the Power Rangers since. Maggie’s mind gave me nothing more than her immediate thoughts last night. I think, if we truly had to worry about her darker habits, we would have seen something of it last night.”

Lucy gave him a look. “Did she steal Winn’s access card and use it to raid the armory?”

J’onn returned her disbelieving look. “Would you have done any different?”

“We’re not talking about me.” Honestly, the laws Lucy had considered breaking would probably have given Maggie too many ideas to work with.

“There’s a reason I didn’t allow you to bring half your base here to ‘help.’”

“Doing that is rude, you know.” Lucy expected nothing less, but still. The illusion of privacy was nice.

“I’m aware. Besides, I managed to talk her down from more drastic measures.”

Lucy leaned forward. “Do tell.”

“You know enough, Major. I believe I told you to take the day off today, given the sixteen-hour shift you put in yesterday?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I haven’t really ended my shift, just took a nap on base.”

“Go home, Lucy.”

She nudged the tablet one last time. “Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“I am, but it doesn’t matter. Any recordings or transcripts we have of conversations that so much as mention the Power Rangers go corrupt within minutes.”

“What?!” Lucy replayed the conversation and looked at the transcript. Whole sentences were full of static, and the words on the screen were mangled and rearranged. “How do we even have electronic files on them if this happens?”

“It seems basic data the public can learn is allowed to be retained. Anything that could compromise their identities, on the other hand, is lost.”

“So why don’t we print the transcripts?”

“The printers break.” The fact that J’onn seemed completely unbothered by it made Lucy’s head spin.

Lucy was impressed. “Their paranoia is worse than ours. For good reason, but damn.”

J’onn tapped at the tablet, deleting it entirely. “Go home, Lucy. Rest. Visit Alex for yourself.”

Lucy stood and knew better than to argue. “Yes, sir, of course, sir.”

J’onn shook his head at her but smiled. “Thank you for what you did yesterday.”

“I owe the Danvers sisters a lot. We all do.” She shrugged. “No one protested putting every resource to find her.” She left his office, knowing there was nothing else that could be said. The DEO protected their own. There was nothing more to it than that.

~*~

The day after Alex was allowed to return home, Maggie left her in Kara’s capable hands and raided the camping supply store for every waterless bathing product she could find. Kara texted her about picking up wet-naps and baby wipes. There was no way they were going to suggest Alex go anywhere near water. They knew, however, she was going to feel grimy sooner rather than later. Instead of forcing her to deal with what was likely to be a brief but thorough bout of aquaphobia, they would give her the option of cleaning without water.

Maggie was under no delusions that Alex would let a fear of water stand for more than two weeks. It’d be one week, but Alex’s body was having none of the physical exertions Alex insisted on putting it through.

The second day Alex was home, Maggie found Lucy on the couch with a pile of PTSD books on the coffee table. There was a newer one specifically for drowning that had colored tabs in it. A thinner book was on the bedside table. Alex was passed out on the bed, space heater going strong.

“Thanks,” Lucy said, taking the warm paper cup of tea from Maggie.

“How quickly did she get through that book?”

“I think she forced herself to finish it before passing out.” Lucy shook her head. “I know she’s stubborn, but I hope she actually takes her time with this.”

“That’s why J’onn’s letting her back in the building after only a week.” They knew Alex would force a faster recovery on herself otherwise.

Lucy nodded. “No missions, just lab work. And, knowing her, standing silently in a corner judging the new recruits.”

“Feeding their paranoia early?”

“Making sure they fear her from the start. She’ll talk to the trainers quietly, where the baby agents can see her, and look at certain people. She’s actually just asking how they are, if they have a kid’s birthday soon, that kind of thing. But it scares the recruits into thinking they’re being judged and weeded out.” She grinned. “The training agents run with it, calling her Assistant Director without giving her a name.”

Maggie shook her head. “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

It took four days for Alex to drink a cup of water without her throat closing in fear and panic.

Five days after Alex returned home, she sat on the bathroom floor between Kara and Maggie. They turned on the shower faucet and let it run for a few minutes. They didn’t let the tub fill, not yet. It wasn’t more than ten minutes before Alex pushed herself up and left the room.

They go to the beach on day six. The sight of the ocean didn’t quite overwhelm her.

“I have too many good memories associated with it,” she said, letting the water lap at her feet. “Most of them of Kara being unable to balance on a surfboard.”

Kara looked so very offended. “It’s not my fault I had to adapt to a whole new strength of gravity as well as the urge to just hover above the board.”

Alex smirked. “You still can’t balance on a board, on water or on wheels.”

Kara muttered about rude older sisters who didn’t actually teach surfing correctly. But she didn’t move from Alex’s side.

Maggie shook her head. “I think you’re both crazy. Sharks live in there.”

Alex looked at her in shock. “You’ve never been in the ocean? After living in California for fifteen years?”

“I refuse to get into a body of water I can’t see the bottom of.”

“Okay, fair,” Kara said, “but that doesn’t rule out the beach natatorium on the south side of the city.”

Maggie opened her mouth to protest, but Alex beat her, saying, “The water is crystal clear and only seven feet deep at the far edge. You can see the bottom and can’t get caught in a riptide.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Fine, we’ll try it.”

“Two weeks,” Alex said. “We’ll get everyone to go. Food, a shit ton of sunblock for Winn, and a bunch of those little waterproof cameras. You can invite Trini and Kim, too.”

“James will be insulted,” Kara said, downright giggling at the thought of James with a disposable camera.

“Or he’ll make the rest of us look useless,” Maggie said.

After a week, Alex returned to work. Maggie was glad both Jacob and her boss knew she was worried about Alex and understood her lack of focus. The pair were given small cases and files to organize. Alex texted her about talking to the psychologist after lunch.

Nine days in and Alex took her first bath. It involved a small bucket and just using the water faucet as she needed, but it was progress. Maggie spoke to her the entire time Alex washed her hair, holding her shoulder to ground Alex in the present. The nightmares that night were bad, but that didn’t stop Alex from taking another bucket bath the next night.

The DEO gym had a pool. Maggie and Kara sat on the edge with Alex for a week, dangling their legs in the water and talking about anything and everything. A week before their beach party, Alex slipped into the water without warning. Kara almost inhaled water going after her. Alex protested when Kara flew her out of the water. Maggie couldn’t help but laugh as they argued four feet above the surface, soaking wet and Alex trying to wriggle free. Kara only dropped Alex back in so she could splash Maggie with a cannonball.

Lucy taught Maggie and Kara how to talk Alex down and out of her mental freeze ups and nightmares. Winn rigged a camera into every elevator Alex had to use on a daily basis and gave Alex access to them on her phone. Kara spent the night with Alex when Maggie couldn’t. By the time of their beach party, Alex could take a bath in a tub full of water. She wasn’t ready to duck her head beneath the surface, but she hadn’t panicked at any point, either.

The stones that made up the natatorium were sun warmed and glaringly white. On the far wall of the pool, water slushed in and out through cuts in the top of the wall. There were slats in the wall beneath the water, but those were blocked by mesh to keep creatures out and trash in. There weren’t a lot of people on a Wednesday, which meant the group could spread out to the side. Winn and James rushed in, Kara not far behind them. Kim took off along the edge of the wall to dive into the deeper water beyond. Lucy set herself up to tan, having already threatened everyone with severe loss of limb and blood if she was tossed into the water. Trini laid out next to her and stuck a tablet between them. Maggie knew she should be worried about whatever they were murmuring about, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was better off not knowing. Plausible deniability and all that.

“Does it really count for me if I’ve been in a pool bigger and deeper than this?” Alex asked softly as she took Maggie’s hand.

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand. “Does it count for me if it’s walled off from the rest of the ocean?”

Alex smiled at her. Before she could say anything, a camera clicked from behind them.

Trini smiled unapologetically up at them. “If a pair of fine asses is gonna block my sun, I’m gonna take advantage of the view.”

Alex tugged Maggie down a step before she could physically retaliate. “C’mon, let’s go see what Kim is piling on the wall.”

“Rocks,” Maggie said, following Alex to the water’s edge. “She likes rocks that look like things. Has a whole collection of rocks that look like skulls.”

“And Kara thought my punk rock phase was weird.”

“Your punk rock phase was probably adorable and I should ask your mom if she has any pictures.”

“Please, don’t.”

“It’s going to take more than puppy eyes to stop me, Danvers.”

“Challenge accepted.”

They stopped at the edge of the water. Looking out at the endless expense before them, they stepped in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …..gods someone date me so this sappiness gets pushed into someone real and stops leaking into my fics


	18. Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Ranger does exist in Power Ranger canon, but not in the context I'm running with. As far as I know, the concept I've written doesn't exist. I haven't watched every single series all the way through, though, so I could be wrong. 
> 
> Jaguarspot can also be held responsible for what happens next <.< >.>

Maggie felt her shoulders relax as she entered Trini and Kim’s apartment. The day had been long and full of running after criminals. Being able to let her guard down was a relief to every muscle in her body.

“Hey, Mags, why is Luthor building a Stargate in our backyard?” Trini asked.

Maggie groaned as she collapsed onto the couch. “What are you talking about?”

Trini sat next to her and showed her the laptop she had. “Stargate.”

Maggie looked at the readings Alpha had given them from the ship’s scanners. “What does she think she's building?”

“Billy and Alpha's hack found files on some kind of clean energy project.”

Maggie sighed. “Yeah, sounds like something she would go for. What else do we know?”

Trini opened another window. “We’ve been getting Daxamite energy readings in the L-Corp building.”

“Wonderful. Are we sure it's a Stargate?”

Trini shrugged. “Alpha hasn't gone looking through the Daxamite computer, but you’ve said Mon-El’s mom isn’t here to help Earth.”

Kim turned off the burners on the stove. “Not like we can do anything unless they go after the Crystal.”

“Which they don't have a history of,” Maggie said. She rubbed her eyes. “Can we jump to conclusions after dinner?”

Trini shut the laptop and leaned over to hug Maggie. “Sure. Work tried to kick your ass?”

“Mentally and physically. I’m pretty sure Jacob thinks the DEO is passing me some kind of super soldier drug after I ran down a Tamoxifen. And whoever invented paperwork hopefully died from a thousand papercuts to the groin.”

Kim hissed as she came over with heaping plates. “Okay, as someone who once tried to shave everything at fifteen, I know for a fact that hurts worse than any broken bone.”

“What the hell were you-Cheerleader. Right.”

Kim shrugged. “My sister introduced me to the concept of waxing when she found me crying in the bathroom. She was awesome, didn’t tease me once.”

“Your sister is generally an awesome person,” Trini agreed. “Except for that one time with the parrot.”

Maggie laughed. “Nope, that was still awesome of her.” The trio had stayed with Kim's sister when they first came to National City. It had taken everything in Maggie not to start laughing when she heard the parrot start whispering late one night. The scare meant Trini found them an apartment by the end of the next day.

“Only because you don’t believe in ghosts!”

“I was in some ancient farmhouses as a kid,” Maggie said. “If ghosts were real, I would’ve seen one.”

Kim leaned over and kissed Trini on the cheek. “You better watch what you say about Bernice. He’s dead now. He might come back to haunt you.”

Trini glared at her. “Someone likes sleeping on the couch.”

“You wouldn’t want to spend the night alone, would you?”

“My best friend will cuddle and protect me, won’t you, Mags?”

Before Maggie could answer, Kim scoffed. “She’d be too busy texting Alex through her night shift to be of any use.”

“I am not that bad!”

Kim gave her a look. “You are literally eating with one hand and texting her with the other right now.”

Maggie blushed but didn’t stop what she was doing. “I will keep you warm in a completely platonic way. And with my luck, any kind of ghost will be some kind of alien that doesn’t exist in our spectrum of senses.”

“You just want Alex to be a Ghostbuster with you for Halloween,” Trini teased.

“All I have to do is convince Kara a group theme would be fun. Alex won’t be able to resist us both.”

“Who’d be the fourth?” Kim asked.

Maggie shrugged. “Me and Kara could probably get Lucy in on it just because Alex is holding out. I’ve only spent maybe six hours around her, but I’m pretty sure she likes doing the exact opposite of Alex just to watch her twitch.”

Their phones suddenly beeped six tones they weren’t expecting so soon after an attack on the Zeo Crystal. They nearly tossed their plates on the coffee table as Maggie answered the call from Alpha. She leaned over so Kim and Trini could see her screen as well. They were surprised to see Andros and Karone.

“What’s wrong?” Kim asked.

“We caught the energy signature of a Phantom Ranger ship too close to Earth to be coincidence,” Andros said, looking worried. “It was a brief blast, probably giving the engines a chance to rest between jumps, but we confirmed it matches every other Phantom Ranger reading.”

Maggie almost dropped her phone. Trini laced her fingers under and through Maggie’s, squeezing for just a moment. Maggie nodded and took a deep breath. “No one’s acted out as much as I have in the last month?”

Karone shook her head. “I’m sorry, Maggie. The attack on Earth is the latest one. Everyone else has been quiet in our sector of the galaxy.”

Maggie sighed. “Okay. Got it.”

“We’ll head over there right now if you need us.”

“No, you’ve got your own planet to protect. This is my problem, you shouldn’t have to risk-”

“We’re friends,” Andros said, “not just fellow Rangers. You need us, just call.”

“We will,” Trini said, seeing the way Maggie had trouble looking at the screen. “Thanks for the heads up, guys.”

“Anytime. Stay safe.”

“Be careful,” Maggie said, grateful the conversation was over. She sagged back against the couch, barely moving when she felt Kim move to sit on her other side. Their support was something she didn’t deserve, not when she was responsible for what was coming.

“I’m gonna text the guys. Is that okay?” Trini asked.

Maggie nodded. She saw multiple text notifications from Alex and reopened the chat to distract herself. The lie of being on the phone with Jacob was almost too easy to type. Stars, she had just risked everything to be with Alex, and now she would absolutely have to run off to protect her.

Trini opened the laptop and started up the Ranger version of Skype. The guys, Zordon, and Alpha were on the screen a moment later. Maggie put her phone face down to avoid being distracted by Alex.

“We know the Phantom Rangers are, like, our version of the boogeyman,” Zack said, “but do you know anything else?”

Maggie nodded. “They came up when I was talking to other mind controlled Rangers after Zedd. Phantoms are the enforcers of the Rules. They’re the judge, jury, and executioner of the Ranger Corps.”

“You mean ‘executioner’ hypothetically, right?” Billy asked.

“No.” The silence that hung among them made Maggie’s ears ring. Stars, she was going to get her friends killed. “They force the Grid to choose a new Ranger, and there’s only one way to do that: kill the one currently holding the power coin.”

Jason exploded. “They can’t judge you for something I TOLD you to do!”

“You’re the team leader,” Alpha said, “but you don’t control anyone. Maggie was fully capable of coming to Angel Grove, even if we would have sent her back.”

Maggie was kind of surprised to hear Alpha include himself; she figured he disapproved of her staying in National City given he was a product of the Ranger Corps. But, Alpha had proved time and again he was on their side, even to the point of going against Zordon’s ideas and orders.

“Is there anything we can do to stop them?” Kim asked.

“Very few teams have tried to fight a Phantom Ranger,” Zordon answered. “Usually, when a Ranger has broken the Rules, they weaken their connection to the Morphing Grid and their teammates. The Phantom Rangers are usually sent after those like Rita, who willingly betray our purpose.”

“Phantoms have a weapon,” Maggie said. “It cuts the connection between a Ranger and their coin. It’s brief because the Grid is more powerful than anything the Ranger Corps could make. Usually, the shock and moment of weakness are all a Phantom needs.”

“Me and Jase are heading your way tonight,” Billy said.

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “No! The Phantom won’t hesitate-”

“And neither will we,” Jason said, voice firm. “We told you to stay in National City, we told you to find Alex. The Phantom might be coming here for all of us. And if not, you’re not doing this alone.”

Kim and Trini wrapped their hands around Maggie’s. Trini pressed a kiss to Maggie’s temple before saying, “We’ll make sure she stays put, Jase. You’re already in town, right, Zack?”

“Yeah. I’ll make sure I have an extra week to spend here.”

“We’ll set up the couch bed for you and Jase,” Kim said. It went without saying that Billy would get the smaller bed to himself.

“We’ll teleport Jason and Billy when they’re ready,” Zordon said, surprising the hell out of everyone. He’d been adamant the teleportation technology was never to be abused. The Phantom Ranger wasn’t an immediate threat, nor one to the Zeo Crystal. He saw them staring at him with slack jaws. “The drive is long, and if you’re going to stand against an authority of the Ranger Corps, you should be well rested.”

Maggie had a feeling her world was well and truly coming to an end if Zordon was deciding to give the Corps the middle finger. Oh, well. She knew being a Power Ranger meant she would never get a chance to retire. Might as well go down for saving a life.

~*~

The threat of the incoming Phantom Ranger meant Maggie and her team were less than eager to look into how the Daxamites were tricking Lena Luthor. They kept an eye on it, knowing they would act regardless if the DEO couldn’t handle what happened. If the Phantom Ranger was going to judge them unworthy, they were going to give the Ranger Corps every bit of evidence against them.

They were Power Rangers. They half-assed nothing.

Maggie soaked up as much time as she could with Alex while they waited for the Phantom Ranger to arrive. She would be leaving National City the moment the energy signature of the ship settled into orbit. No one, from Jacob to Alex to Kara, would just stand back if some unknown threat attacked Maggie. She couldn’t risk the Phantom deciding their learning of her identity meant they had to die, too.

Alex’s nightmares and fading aquaphobia gave Maggie something to focus on. She spoiled Alex rotten, resulting in Alex finding new ways to return the favor. Maggie said it was unnecessary, told Alex she did it because she liked treating Alex to small surprises. Alex, of course, replied with the feeling being mutual. Maggie spent as many nights as possible with Alex. Jason and Billy, who didn’t have to work while they were in the city, stayed up and played video games through the night, just in case the Phantom arrived while the others slept. Zack worked from his laptop, keeping watch over the other two men while they slept during the day.

Maggie wanted to hope they would be as strong against the Phantom as they were against any other threat. She wanted to believe they could take on a single Ranger. But Phantoms existed for the sole purpose of destroying avatars of the Morphing Grid. The teams who had prevailed over Phantoms in the past were far more experienced than Earth’s protectors.

If her death meant the others lived, well, she was always gonna die young, anyway.

It was late a few days after the news of L-Corp’s Stargate and the incoming Phantom when Maggie was woken far too early in the morning by Alex’s ringtone. She rolled away from Trini, who was also waking at the sound, and snagged her phone off the bedside table. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Rhea tricked Lena into building a portal. You need to get to work. We have an invasion on our hands._ ”

“Shit. I’m moving. Are you okay?”

“ _I am, J’onn isn’t. Does the NCPD have a protocol for this?_ ”

Maggie grabbed her jeans and motioned for Trini and Kim to get up. “There’s a reason we don’t turn over all our raid busts over to the DEO, Danvers.”

“ _I was wondering why you were unimpressed with the Haxton arm cannon, Sawyer._ ”

“Considering I’ve been in the Science Division longer than you’ve been with the DEO, I probably got to play with one before you.” The banter eased the panic in her chest. An invasion on top of an executioner. Stars, her world was going to end in fire.

“ _Maybe, but I remember being the better shot._ ”

Maggie scoffed. “You grew up arm wrestling a Kryptonian, of course you can handle the weight of an arm cannon.” She took a deep breath. “Hey, Alex? I love you.”

“ _I love you, too. Be careful._ ”

Hearing the standard farewell of her Ranger friends made something in her chest ache. “Stay safe.” She ended the call and squeezed her eyes shut. Trini was at her side a moment later, wrapping an arm around her. Maggie turned and hugged her as tight as possible.

“One of us will have an eye on her at all times,” Trini promised.

“Thank you.” She pulled back and they left the room.

Kim was already on the couch bed with the guys, looking over colorful clothes on the center of the mattress under the bright overhead lights. “Alpha sent us these.”

Zack tossed green and yellow bundles at them and Maggie unfolded the clothes to reveal a replica of her armor. Instead of the Grid cluster on the chest, however, was a crest of her Dragon Zord. The hoodie came with a face mask that would cover everything but their eyes. There was nothing really special about it, no extra padding or armor.  

They wouldn’t be able to morph, but it was obvious Zordon and Alpha weren’t going to protest any actions the team took protecting the city.

Jason stood and looked out the window. Daxamite ships were spreading out through the city sky. He tugged on the hoodie. “Let’s get out there.”

Maggie shoved her new uniform into a small pack. She would stick it in her saddlebags. If things fell apart at work and the DEO, she had a backup plan.

“I’m going to secure the area around the club,” Trini said, grabbing her shoes, “in case Rhea tries to take or turn anyone there.”

“I’ll take my laptop to the DEO,” Billy said. “If they need a bit of help, I’ll do what I can.”

“Your precinct is on the west side of the city, right?” Jason asked. When he got a nod, he said, “Kim, go south. Zack, you’ve got the north side. Comms on at all times.” He switched his on and asked, “Alpha, can you teleport the least busy one of us to whoever is being confronted with the Phantom when they show?”

“Can and will, Master Jason.”

Maggie slipped on her jacket. “Guys, thank you.”

“Of course, Mags,” Zack said. “You got this, and we’ve got you.”

She smiled, remembering how he said the exact same thing right before she morphed with them the first time. “Stay safe.”

Their ‘be careful’ followed her out of the door. She hoped against all hope it wouldn’t be the last time she saw them alive.

~*~

At the precinct, Maggie stood close to Jacob as the detectives were told how they were going to handle things. She knew he was worried about his family, knew he probably wanted to send them out of the city. The roads were going to be clogged with people trying to flee. Likely he sent them to a friend’s house, to have a support system instead of braving whatever was coming alone.

While each set of partners or group were given their orders, Maggie and Jacob hung back. She knew she was likely going to be sent to the DEO to help coordinate things between the uniforms on the street and the black ops in the shadows. Jacob was used to working alone after the last few months, but that didn’t mean she wanted him facing an invasion on his own.

“Sheppard,” Jack said, coming up to them as the room emptied. “You’re staying here with me, Harrison, and Siler to hold the building. We have too many things stored here that could be useful to the Daxamites or anyone looking to start retaliating on their own. Sawyer, get to the DEO and make sure we won’t be getting in anyone’s way.”

Maggie nodded and squeezed Jacob’s shoulder. “Be careful. I actually like having you as a partner.”

“No heroics on your end unless you’re gonna live through it,” he said. “No one else will buy me steak tacos without complaining.”

Maggie grabbed her stuff and wished them luck on the way out. She was almost out the door when there was a mad rush as radios on the uniformed officers crackled to life.

The Daxamites were on the ground, and not peacefully.

She joined the stampede for the doors, pulling her weapon. She followed an officer out and couldn’t take a moment to flinch when he was shot down. There was no time for her to freak out, mourn, or otherwise check to see if that blast was to stun or kill. She took out the immediate threats with a shotgun and hunkered down, hoping she could get through to Alex.

“Danvers, I’m at the precinct.”

“Are you okay?” Alex’s voice was faded and staticky, proof of the Daxamites fucking with communications.

“They’re everywhere, Alex. The Daxamite troops are everywhere. Danvers, I-” Her phone beeped the tone of a lost signal. She cursed and shoved her phone back into her pocket before making a run for the bike. She took out a Daxamite soldier from behind, using every bit of her strength. When he hit the ground, she took his staff weapon and braced it on the handlebars of her Triumph.

Maggie took a moment to wish she had access to the Shark Cycles. After figuring out how she was going to fire and drive, she headed for the DEO.

“ _Mags_ ,” Billy called over the comms, “ _the DEO is being overrun. I’m trying to lock them in after all agents get through doors- Holy shit!_ ”

“What?!” Maggie played chicken with a Daxamite and won. She swung the staff weapon out and knocked over the next two as she passed them.

“ _Alex did a gravity check off the balcony!_ ”

“Gravity ch- Oh, my God, I’m gonna kill her!” She remembered when Zack started the idea of ‘gravity checks’ after their first time in space as a team. “Please tell me Kara caught her!”

“ _Caught her and flew off._ ” Billy huffed over the comms, clearly fighting. “ _I need to relocate. I’ll make sure the agents get out._ ”

“ _Send them to the bar_ ,” Trini said. “ _It’s been emptied by Cassie and Aisha since it’s a known alien hold out. They didn’t want the Daxamites or humans looking for easy targets._ ”

Maggie took the next turn towards the bar. She paused to help a small group of uniforms at an intersection before continuing on. “Trini, any word from Ishta?”

“ _She’s sending volunteers to guard schools and daycares. There’s not enough of them, but they’re hoping just being there will give others the idea to join._ ”

“ _Message sent out on the proper frequencies,_ ” Billy said, sounding far calmer. “ _From the chatter, I’m hearing Alex sent teams to raid safe houses and bolt holes for gear._ ”

Maggie got caught up in two more long stints dealing with Daxamite soldiers on the way to the bar. One was to help secure a fire station as a haven, the brick building barely singed by the staff blasts. She quickly taught the biker gang holding down a liquor store with Molotov cocktails how to use the alien weapons. They whooped and hollered as they took to the streets and Maggie hoped they would live through the day.

When she was in sight of the bar, she looked to the building and saw Trini crouched with an agent, pointing out sight lines. Billy was still near the DEO’s main building, making sure the Daxamites were having a hell of a time getting access and control. Maggie slowed as she reached the alley, knowing startling any agents keeping guard would get her shot. Three agents were stationed along the alley, in full gear and aiming right at her. She took off her helmet and killed the engine, slowing and hoping they wouldn’t want to search her saddlebags.

“Good to see you, Detective,” one of the agents from Alex’s core team said, lowering his weapon. “Nice setup.”

Maggie patted her braced staff weapon as she eased the bike behind a dumpster and out of sight of the street. “Thanks, Ford. Your team got out okay?”

He nodded. “We’re accounted for, and others are checking in.” He tossed his head at the door. “She’s in there, pretending we didn’t put her in charge.”

Maggie thanked him. “Be careful.”

“Always, Detective.”

She scoffed as she headed for the entrance. “That’s a lie, Alex wouldn’t have careful agents on her team.”

His laugh followed her into the building, where she arrived just in time to hear Alex’s voice say, “Maybe Superman’s out there right now fighting in the streets.”

Maggie managed to hide her relief behind her words. “If he is, I didn’t see him.” Watching Alex jog to her, however, brought down every wall she had put in place. She reached out to Alex and took comfort in their brief kiss.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Alex said.

Maggie smiled. “I so glad that when things look their worst, we both thought to run straight to a bar.”

Alex laughed, saying nothing of the orders they all got to converge at the location.

“We’re all together,” Kara said as Alex and Maggie headed over to the rest of the group. “We can fight back.”

“But where do we start?” James asked.

Winn sighed. “Well, without the DEO mainframe, we’re flying blind.”

“Not to mention the Daxamite military patrolling the streets,” Maggie said.

“And J’onn’s not here to lead us,” Alex said. “The desert base has been cut off, so Lucy’s out, too.” She motioned up towards the ceiling. “The Power Rangers are out on the streets, but the Yellow Ranger on the roof said they can only use their powers against global threats.”

“Maybe I can be of service.” Lillian Luthor walked in unannounced, and Maggie wondered what the woman had said to get past the guards. Alex would not have instilled the rule of ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ when it came to CADMUS.

Maggie followed James and Winn over to a set-up of computers while Alex and Kara dealt with Lillian. The sisters could hold their own against her. Winn brought up a map of the city, and Maggie started marking all the safe havens that were being set up. After Lillian left, Maggie and James volunteered to head back out while Alex waited for more teams and agents to check in.

Once on their respective bikes, they agreed to spiral out from the bar, taking out any Daxamites they came across. They could teach any civilians sheltering in place how to use the staff weapons if Daxamites tried to get into the buildings. As long as people were quiet and off the streets, the soldiers would be less likely to target them. Maggie spent most of their fights watching James’ six, guiding people away from the fight and towards already cleared areas. Nothing was stopping more troops from landing behind them. Maggie could only hope the window of empty streets lasted long enough for people to find shelter. She held nothing back, using every ounce of power she could without morphing. Her armor was just under her skin, the Grid seeming not to care the Daxamites were no threat to the Crystal.

She understood the Rules, knew there were reasons Rangers couldn’t interfere in even something like this. Logic made it no easier to control the urge to call on the Dragon Zord and chomp the Daxamite ships in half.

“Phantomphantomphantom!” Zack chanted, the panic in his voice making Maggie’s blood run cold. The only reason she didn’t crash was muscle memory and survival instinct.

Jason replied first. “ _On my way!_ ”

Maggie followed James into the next fight on autopilot, listening as the Phantom seemed to broadcast on their comms, given the clarity of his voice.

“ _Red Ranger, where was your Green Ranger during the Warstar attack on this planet’s Zeo Crystal?_ ”

“ _We protected Earth, so I don’t see why it matters to some high handed asshole who won’t do same._ ” Apparently, Jason still had problems with authority.

“ _If a Power Ranger won’t do their duty, they don’t deserve the Coin in their possession._ ”

“ _Pretty sure the Grid didn’t die and make you king,_ ” Jason drawled, and Maggie could imagine him crossing his arms, defiant.

“ _The Morphing Grid isn’t sentient. A chosen Ranger may be appropriate at the moment they acquire a Power Coin, but that doesn’t remain true indefinitely._ ”

“ _Well, I told her to stay out of the battle._ ”

“ _And how did that work out for you, Black Ranger?_ ”

“ _What are you talking about? I would’ve rushed that group and gotten stabbed if Maggie was there or not._ ”

“ _But would you have had to if your teammate was there to lessen their numbers?_ ”

“ _Enough_!” Jason shouted. “ _It was my call. So if you’re going to judge her, you get to force my Coin to choose a new Ranger, too._ ”

“ _So be it._ ”

Zack yelled and Kim and Billy teleported over as well. The four on one fight was enough to send the Phantom Ranger away. He threatened to return, though, and Jason wasn’t eager to send them all back out alone. He did it anyway, knowing they were of more use spread out through the city. Maggie felt her skin crawl, wondering if the Phantom would risk exposing her identity to James. When she wasn’t confronted after five excruciating minutes, she took a deep breath and refocused on the war in front of her.

The Phantom would come for her when he did. Maggie wasn’t going to waste any time worrying until that moment.

~*~

Alex recalled Maggie and James back to the bar just after sunset. She told them what had happened with the President, and how she was officially in charge.

“What about Lucy?” James asked. “Are they okay out there?”

Alex nodded. “There’s not even a ship above the base. The President is going to make Lucy and the desert base the rallying point for the military if we can’t stop the Daxamites here. She didn’t want to suggest we would lose, but she wants a backup plan. Lucy has the Hoshin frigate. They’ll be able to remotely control it and send it in against the Daxamites without risking any lives.”

Maggie saw the way Alex’s eyes lost focus at the mention of the frigate. She squeezed Alex’s hand, gently tugging her back to the present. “So what are we doing next?”

Alex returned to the here and now with a brief shake of her head, explaining how Kara, Lillian, and cyborg-Henshaw were going to rescue Lena and Mon-El while Winn and Cat Grant provided a distraction. “James, I want you to go with Winn and Miss Grant, watch their backs. Rhea will attack them, and what agents I have I'm bringing back to the DEO to retake the building.”

James nodded and grabbed his helmet. “I’ll keep them safe.” He headed out, grabbing a bottle of water as he passed a table full of them.

Alex locked eyes with Maggie. “We’re breaking into the DEO. There’s a positron cannon-”

“Holy shit,” Maggie said, echoed by her eavesdropping teammates. “Okay, now I’m jealous.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “The moment Kara is off the flagship with Lena and Mon-El, we’re destroying it.”

Maggie nodded, and couldn’t help asking, “So you’re saying I get to watch your six?”

Alex tried to bite back her grin, and hauled Maggie into a hug when she couldn’t do it. “God, I’m so relieved I have you here with me.”

Maggie hugged her just a hint tighter than normal. “It’s gonna take more than an alien invasion to scare me off.”

Alex pulled back and motioned to the protein bars an agent hauled in from an already looted storefront. “Grab something to eat on our way.”

Maggie did so, but shoved it in her pocket. “We scavenged from an abandoned hot dog cart about two hours ago. Almost made James choke with the weiner joke I made.”

“You’ll have to tell me it the next time we get lunch at one of those.” Alex handed her a comm unit from one of the open supply boxes.

Maggie grinned at the idea that they would be having a casual, work lunch in the future. “Will do, Danvers.” She put the comm in her empty ear, knowing her powers would compensate her hearing.

They took Maggie’s bike towards the DEO. She drove while Alex used the staff weapon to clear any Daxamites stupid enough to get in their way. The agents who were following in their wake were taking various routes towards the building so the Daxamites wouldn’t see the convergence. A block away from the building, she parked and they snuck the rest of the way on foot. Alex got them into the underground parking lot, which they used to access a sub-basement and a backup control room. Alex explained she didn’t bother trying to reach or use the room since there was only space enough to hold enough agents to run the stations. She wanted the place evacuated, instead of fighting a force that could teleport into any secured area.

Alex used her codes and access level to loop the cameras and make sure the elevator didn’t indicate any movement. She sent a signal to the incoming agents. Billy quietly told Maggie he would make sure no Daxamites saw them move through the building. They snuck out of the room, stopping at an armory for gear. Maggie took a slim kevlar vest, knowing it would do nothing against Daxamite weapons. It would at least be a bit of armor against physical attacks. They got on the top of the elevator car, riding the roof up. Alex didn’t want to be inside such a confined space if the Daxamites stopped the car. It would also be easier for them to grab something if the car suddenly dropped.

Maggie crouched with her back pressed against Alex’s, taking comfort in the heat and presence of her girlfriend. She knew her team wouldn’t let the Daxamites win, Rules be damned. If the DEO and Kara failed, the Power Rangers would make the Daxamites regret coming to Earth. It would result in losing their powers, either by the Coins abandoning them or the Phantom killing them. But Earth would know their Power Rangers stepped up. The next team of Earth’s Rangers would know some Rules were meant to be broken.

The elevator didn’t go all the way to the top. Maggie muttered about stereotypes and movie tropes as they hauled themselves into the ventilation system.

“I will take away your six watching privileges,” Alex warned, her voice hushed.

“Our world is ending and you would deprive me of what simple pleasures I can get?”

Alex shook her head. “It’s not the end of the world cause it’s already tomorrow in Australia.”

Maggie grinned. “Alex, I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mags.”

They went silent for the rest of their trip, going still when they heard the marching of Daxamites near-by. Maggie heard nothing more of the Phantom Ranger from her teammates, and it made her wary. If the Phantom was so quick to pass judgment, why wasn’t he doling it out? The others were murmuring every once in a while, and Alpha was sending them to hot spots. Hearing them all meant they were all alive. Maggie refocused, taking a few seconds to drink water when Alex passed her a small canteen.

“ _Agent Danvers_ ,” the President’s voice came over their comms, “ _requesting update._ ”

Alex tapped her mic on. “Roger, I’ve infiltrated the HVAC system. Proceeding to command center.”

“And Supergirl?”

“ _Supergirl is dark out of mission necessity. And I got a very trusted agent on my six._ ”

Maggie hopped down out of the vent, wondering if the DEO was planned with such access for events such as this.

“We’re almost there,” Alex told her. “You good?”

“So good.” Maggie crouched down to follow Alex into a new vent. “You know what I just realized? The first time we met was when the President got attacked.” She grinned. “Makes this kind of a full circle thing for us.”

Alex rolled her eyes and called her a nerd. It was only a few more minutes before they were outside the cannon’s control room. Maggie got to listen to Trini squeak the entire time about Cat Grant’s distraction speech. Kim teased her girlfriend about the celebrity crush in the middle of a war zone. After waiting for a patrol to pass, Maggie and Alex eased out of the vent system. There were two Daxamites in the room. Together, they counted down a silent, three, two, one. Alex’s blast and Maggie’s bullet dropped them before the soldiers knew they were there.

Alex tapped her mic back on. “Madame President, we’re in.”

Maggie positioned herself against a wall, keeping an eye on the doorway.

“ _Excellent work, Agent Danvers. How long until the cannon’s ready?_ ”

“Powering up now.”

“ _We are watching closely, Agent Danvers. We expect you to fire when ready._ ”

Alex took a moment to steady herself. “Yes, ma’am. Over and out.” She tapped her mic off. “C’mon, Kara.”

The cannon was powered up an ready within moments, and it wasn’t long before Lillian was telling them the rescue team was safe. Maggie could feel eyes on her, and knew the Phantom was watching. She suppressed a shiver, knowing the Daxamties would notice the cannon on the roof soon. Alex aimed, and her finger was on the trigger when Mon-El’s voice made her freeze.

“ _Alex? Alex, this is Mon-El. Lena and I are fine, Winn’s device worked. But Supergirl stayed up there._ ”

Maggie looked back at Alex and caught her panicked look.

“ _Your time is up, Agent Danvers. The positron cannon is ready to fire. You need to use it._ ”

Maggie moved to Alex’s side, ready to support Alex through whatever choice she was about to make. Either Alex would destroy the threat and her sister, or she would risk the world just as Maggie had done a month ago.

“ _Alex! Do you read? Supergirl stayed up there!_ ”

“Madame President, I need more time.” Her voice remained steady, but the panic in her eyes was obvious.

“ _You have your orders. Now complete your mission._ ”

Alex’s hand dropped an inch towards the button, but she hesitated. As much as Maggie wanted to hold her hand, wanted to help, she knew any movement towards that hand would make Alex flinch one way or another. Alex looked at her, and all Maggie could do was hold the eye contact Alex so desperately needed.

Alex’s fingers touched the button-

The building shook and the computers started blaring warnings.

“It’s gone.” Alex’s voice broke, knowing she had wasted their chance. “The positron cannon is gone.” Her hands went to her mouth in horror.

Maggie put her arm around Alex and herded her towards the hall. “We need to move. If they saw the cannon, they’re gonna find this room and us.”

Alex’s hands were shaking. “Maggie, I-”

“Have a heart.” She turned Alex to face her and held her hands tight. “It was no guarantee that destroying Rhea’s ship would stop any of this. The Daxamites have minds of their own, they’re not ants who would be lost without a queen. No one is controlling them, and killing Rhea doesn’t mean they stop.”

Alex nodded, returned Maggie’s grip on her hands, and took a deep breath. “Okay. Thank you.” Her eyes refocused. “We need to get to the command hub.”

“We’re going to have an army coming our way.”

“Should’ve brought that arm cannon with you.”

“Next one I come across, I’ll steal.”

Alex took a moment to set up a fake self-destruct countdown, used for training purposes, to signal to the agents in the building that she was alive and heading for the rallying point. The hope was that the Daxamites would abandon the building, but if that failed, the day spent soaking up Earth’s yellow sun would heighten their hearing enough to make the alarm annoying. Maggie wasn’t exactly pleased to have superpowered hearing herself. She knew Alpha was likely the only one listening to her comm to prevent her friends from getting a headache.

They met one Daxamite patrol and decimated them with ease. Alex was impressed with the accuracy of Maggie’s headshots. The helmets only had a small window for their eyes, and Maggie hit the center every time. Still, Maggie stole a blaster and a staff weapon to conserve her bullets.

She felt her armor just about bloom over her skin as she followed Alex past a side hall. She glanced down it and saw the Phantom at the other end. She hoped Alex could handle whatever Daxamites were heading their way. She ducked down the smaller hall while Alex was focused on the noises coming from further ahead.

Maggie let her armor cover her, putting down the Daxamite weapons and her gun. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Alpha’s voice was almost muted as she focused, telling her the others were all in the middle of protecting people.

“Green Ranger of Earth,” the Phantom nearly spat her title, and probably would’ve if not for his helmet. “I was waiting to see if you would take the opportunity to end this foothold, but it seems you can’t even manage that. You are no longer worthy of your power coin.”

Maggie shrugged, pulling her blade blaster out and aiming. “Looks like you're going to have to convince the Morphing Grid of that.”

“Easily done.” The Phantom Ranger charged and Maggie let loose a hail of energy bolts. The enforcer didn't stumble or falter.

Maggie ducked out of the way when the Phantom reached her. She switched the blaster over to the blade and sliced at his ribcage as she moved around him. She didn’t have to win, she just had to wait for her teammates.

The sounds of Alex's alien gun echoed the hall. Maggie stabbed at his spine, feeling a surge of satisfaction as he grunted in pain and hit his knees even if she didn’t penetrate his armor. Maggie's victory was short-lived. The Phantom surged back to his feet and slammed her against a wall. His knee flew into her gut, knocking the air out of her.

He shot her with something that made her armor vanish. Her muscles gave out, her strength and energy suddenly gone along with her connection to the Grid. She hit the ground and tried to heave in enough air to keep herself from suffocating as her body felt the exhaustion of the last twenty hours.

“As I said, easily done.”

Maggie pushed herself up off the floor, but didn't get off her knees before his blaster was in her face. She glared up at him. There was no way it was going to be this easy to kill her.

Further down the hall, a single Daxamite soldier arrived. He didn't hesitate to aim his staff weapon at them. The Phantom didn't move, expecting the blast to have no effect on him. Maggie watched with glee as he was horribly wrong. He was sent stumbling away from her. The Daxamite was too busy wondering why the Phantom wasn't dead to avoid the blast that killed him a moment later.

She didn't feel Kim and Trini arrive, but they were beside her before the Phantom Ranger could take another breath. They struck out, hard and fast, putting him on the defense and pushing him down towards the Daxamite’s body. She reached for her powers and felt the bare spark of something. She refused to believe someone could force the Grid to do anything. Until her Coin abandoned her, she was a Power Ranger. No Phantom Ranger got to change that, got to judge her.

Her armor erupted over her skin. She couldn't take a moment to consider Alex though the hall was still full of explosions; Trini was on the ground and Kim was barely keeping up with the Phantom. Maggie picked up her stolen staff weapon and shot the Phantom. He hit his knees and she charged, jabbing her blade into his stomach. She knocked him to the ground and kicked his blaster away from his hands.

“Get the fuck off our planet.” The blood dripping from her blade was deep blue and almost glittering.

“You will be judged for your failures.” The Phantom Ranger teleported away, his blaster going with him.

Maggie sighed and reached out to help Trini up. “That was fun.”

“We have different definitions of fun,” Kim said, clearly out of breath.

Maggie let her armor fade away, hearing footsteps coming up the hall. “Thanks, guys.”

They teleported away a moment before Alex rounded the corner.

“Oh, thank God.” Alex jogged up to her and wrapped her in a hug. “Make noise next time.”

“Sorry for being a ninja,” Maggie said, squeezing her back.

Ten minutes and six more firefights later, they had control of the hub.

Alex killed the self-destruct alarm and got on the building-wide comms. “Agents, we have the control center. Remain where you are.”

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, bringing up the internal life sign scanners and building layout. Red lit sections signaled Daxamite infested floors, blue light meant humans were present. Alex triggered the fire suppression system. Doors, windows, and vents sealed as the oxygen was sucked off the floors with Daxamites. Watching the cameras, most of the Daxamites teleported out. Some weren’t so lucky. It took a few minutes but, eventually, the red lights faded from the building.

“Floors six and up clear,” Alex announced, opening up airflow again. “Proceed with caution. Danvers out.” She sent a message to all agents in the city, telling them the building was back in their control.

Maggie nudged a chair at Alex's legs. “Sit. Breathe.”

Alex hesitated, but only for a moment. She dropped into the chair and leaned her head against Maggie’s side, eyes dropping closed. Maggie ran a hand through Alex’s hair. Her own aches were starting to make themselves known now that she wasn't moving.

“Need to find Kara,” Alex murmured.

“You will if she doesn't find you first.”

Alex reached out and snagged another chair. Maggie took the hint and sat. They could take a moment. Stars only knew how many they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was, initially, going to post the entire invasion. But J'onn and Alex started to ask Really Important questions of Maggie and I realized I have a lot more to write. So instead of making all of you lovely people wait until next week, it was decided to give you this episode's rewrite. If the muses behave (Lucy's is being pushy, as usual) this story ends on Sunday.


	19. Nevertheless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blade blasters refer to the MMPR sidearms that could be flipped over from ray gut to dagger.  
> Maggie's ringtone for Alex can be whatever you like. At the moment it's "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion because I am that old.
> 
> All the thanks in the world to freakykaethe, lurkz, and jaguarspot for being awesome betas and soundboards for the past few months. I owe you 3 many bags of moose nuggets.

When the other agents were just a floor away, Alex stood and started trying to establish communications with Lucy. Maggie checked in with James and Winn. Cat Grant was insisting on staying in CatCo and getting an information feedback up. James was going to stay with her, and Winn was waiting for a group of agents to retrieve him on their way to the DEO. Maggie heard Alex squawk in protest to something Lucy said and grinned. She started relaying information between precincts and substations throughout the city, using the DEO’s far more powerful radio system.

Alex started to delegate roles as agents arrived. She sent two of the newest agents down to the mess hall to cart up enough food for everyone. Sustenance was as necessary as getting things back in working order. When more agents arrived, she sent two to check Medical and set up the emergency cots and gurneys. They would start a sleep rotation there, as well as deal with any injuries. Maggie knew she was going to have to rope Alex’s team into helping her drug Alex to take a four-hour nap. Lucy had already half-heartedly ordered rest on both of them but knew they would ignore her. 

Once there were enough agents to hold the hub, the floors directly above and below it, and the entrance hall, Maggie coaxed Alex into her office, where Ford had snuck a cot and some food. Alex tried to protest.

“You’ve been awake since before this invasion started,” Maggie said, tugging Alex down to the cot next to her. “You will faint. Ford will be in here like the good, well-trained baby agent he is the moment they hear anything from Kara. Eat. Sleep.”

“Stay with me?”

“Of course.” It was a lie. Maggie would flee the moment the Phantom arrived. She would not give him a chance to hurt Alex.

Alex barely got through half her plate of food before she was laying down. She curled up on her side, waiting for Maggie to settle next to her before pulling the wool blanket over them. She was out within moments. Maggie sighed in relief and settled in to keep watch.

“ _Sleep, Mags,_ ” Jason murmured over the comms. “ _Me and Billy are here_.”

She closed her eyes, surprised when her brain shut down at the chance for sleep. She didn’t dream, and neither did Alex given the lack of flinching or crying out. Still, it was dark out over the city when there was a frantic knock on the door.

“Agent Danvers! Detective Sawyer!” Ford’s voice called through the door, not daring to open it. “You’re needed at the command center!”

Alex groaned as she pushed herself up. “We’re moving!” She grabbed her tac vest and the rest of the cold sandwich, taking bites as they headed out the door.

Ford was waiting for them, anxious as he updated them on the safe havens and headcount and status of agents both in the city and the building. When Alex demanded why he woke them, he shook his head. “Caldwell sent me up here the moment the alarms when off. He didn’t give me a chance to hear why.”

They took the stairs down two at a time. Alex sent Ford for his four-hour nap, noticing just how dead on his feet he was. He didn’t protest, just broke off and headed to Medical. Alex aimed for the first working computer and instantly knew what was going on.

“The DEO system registered a major Kryptonite signature in downtown National City.” She glanced at the blue name bar associated with the comm unit moving over the screen. “Oh, my God, Kara.”

Alex took off, and Maggie was on her heels. Alex used her override codes to make the elevator move a hint faster than usual, and they took the first vehicle they came across outside. Five minutes of speeding through debris, over Daxamite bodies, and around makeshift barricades brought them to the promenade where two blurs were smashing into things and falling from the sky. They arrived at the fountain just as Clark knocked Kara into the water. Maggie listened on her comm as Jason said he was on his way.

Kara ended the brawl before a Power Ranger could risk a very public fight with Superman. Alex rushed into the cold water and caught Kara as her legs gave out. Maggie kept an eye on Clark as she joined them, helping Alex get Kara out of the water. They leaned her against a wall before hauling Clark onto the concrete. When they turned away, Kara’s eyes were closed, and she was slumped over. Alex crashed to her knees next to her sister, shaking her and trying to stick to saying ‘Supergirl’ instead of ‘Kara. 

Maggie was about to tap on her DEO comm to call for medical evac when Kara jolted awake. Maggie took a step forward, hand on Alex’s shoulder and tugging her up in case the Kryptonite in Clark was now affecting her. Kara stood and hefted Clark over her shoulder. Before Alex could say anything but Kara’s name, there was an arm wrapped around her and Maggie barely had a chance to watch them fly off.

“Alpha, what’s their trajectory?” she demanded over the comms.

“ _They seem to be headed for the Fortress of Solitude_.”

Maggie sighed. “Send Alex a coat, please?”

“ _I shall after they arrive_.”

Maggie’s armor suddenly covered her. She whirled around just in time to catch the Phantom’s fist coming at her head. Jason and Zack were at her side a moment later, then Trini joined them. It wasn’t enough, even after Kim entered the fray. Maggie felt bile crawl up her throat as the Phantom hit her with another blast, cutting her connection to the Grid. He didn’t manage to do more than that before both Ranger weapons and yellow Daxamite blasts rained down on him. Maggie looked up to see both civilians and police officers armed and taking aim. She was grateful for the dark of night and destroyed lighting. No one could see her clearly behind the rubble of concrete benches and tables. 

The Phantom fled. Her teammates surrounded her and Alpha teleported them to the ship. In the Grid room, Kim and Jason sat her on the green-tinged pedestal on the edge of the swirling manifestation of their powers. Being so close to the Grid should’ve made her feel better, but she could barely taste it in the back of her throat. There was nothing to grasp when she reached for her powers.

“I can’t feel anything,” she choked out, hands scrambling for her Power Coin in her pocket.

Trini sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around Maggie. “Deep breath, we’re right here.”

Kim and Zack took hold of her hands. Jason and Billy leaned on her shoulders. Trini calmly talked her down, talked her into remembering their connection was more than just the Grid and Coins. Maggie felt the panic recede, felt the weakness and ache in her bones fade. She could focus on their presences after a while. Trini went quiet, and Maggie closed her eyes.

Jason was steady to her left, Billy vibrant to her right. In her left hand, Zack’s energy swirled eagerly. Kim’s power pulsed in time with her heartbeat. Behind her, Trini was calm. On the other side of the room, she could feel Zordon’s faint echo and Alpha’s artificial connection. Slowly, Maggie reached deep into herself and found the hum of her power that harmonized with those around her. She could almost feel her Dragon Zord shift in content as the connection between them re-established.

Maggie opened her eyes to see her tinted face mask. Her friends were in their armor as well. Relief swept through her, even as their suits faded away. She could feel the low thrum from the Grid beside them again.

Jason sat next to her and Trini. “Zordon, how did other teams get rid of the Phantom Ranger? Was there anything special they did?”

“Past teams have merely been stronger than the one Phantom sent against them. Those teams were much like this one, standing with their persecuted teammate.”

“We know the Daxamite weapons hurt him,” Kim said, “but that probably won’t last, knowing our luck.”

“That’s strange in itself,” Alpha said. “No Ranger should be affected by anything outside the energies of the Morphing Grid. Your enemies also use a form of Morphing Grid energy. That’s what makes Rangers necessary to protect the Zeo Crystal.”

Maggie let go of Zack and Kim’s hands so they could sit as well. “Are we even sure the Phantoms are doing what the Grid wants? I’ve been able to morph both times he’s attacked, and my Coin hasn’t abandoned me.”

“The Phantom Rangers aren’t sent by the Morphing Grid,” Zordon said. “They merely enforce the Rules.”

“Did you have to deal with a Phantom Ranger when Rita went crazy?” Zack asked.

“No, due to the fact we were trying to stop her as well.” He looked at the Grid in the center of the room as it began to shift, showing their final fight. “Had we not destroyed her on Earth, I believe a Phantom Ranger would’ve gone after her.”

Trini motioned to the entirely morphed Green Ranger in the Grid. “Why did she look different for us?”

Alpha brought up a map of the galaxy on one of the screens. “Rita came to Earth specifically because there was no sentient life here. Earth’s Zeo Crystal and the Morphing Grid energies it was casting couldn’t adapt fast enough to weaken her.”

“Is that why she had Goldar?” Kim asked. “Because she couldn’t call the Dragon Zord?”

“Precisely,” Zordon said, nodding once. “Doing so would have strained her already tenuous connection to the Morphing Grid.”

Maggie slipped away from Trini and crouched next to the swirling Grid. She watched as her memories replayed in the mist. “The last time I was able to hurt a Ranger, it was with the dagger Zedd gave me. Even when me and Jase had amnesia and attacked you guys in Gasket’s arena, our blade blasters did nothing. If he has the Grid on his side, I shouldn’t have been able to gut him.”

“Which is kind of your signature move,” Kim said, “so he should’ve seen that coming, too.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, glad there were no hard feelings there. “Zordon, can we watch the whole thing?”

The feed from her armor filled the room, dropping them in the hall at the DEO. It started from the moment her armor covered her, cut out when he severed her connection to her Coin and resumed when Kim and Trini landed. The room became the promenade, the field of view more extensive due to all of them being there.

“I’m pretty sure we can come up with something that uses the same energy as the Daxamite weapons,” Billy said as the Phantom teleported away. “We can just all carry their staff weapons, but if we need our Zords, it’ll be a good idea to have a program we can upload to the weapons system.”

“Are we going to need our Zords?” Trini asked Zordon.

“There have been no records of Phantom Rangers having Zords,” he said, shaking his head. “Their ships are for transportation alone.”

The confrontations started to replay and Maggie stood to circle the room, watching everything through again from different angles. There was something here, some clue, she knew it. The Grid dealt with traitors to the powers, and the Phantoms weren’t official. Maybe it was her years in law enforcement talking, but that same instinct told her the Phantom was in the wrong, not herself.

The others waited quietly, softly picking apart the Phantom’s fighting style amongst themselves. Alpha left the room. Maggie paused the replay when it started over. “Zordon, where do their powers come from?”

“Likely they have the technology to channel the grid as a Power Coin would, as they can disconnect a Ranger from it.”

“Do their Coins have a lineage?” Every Ranger could trace back through time those who came before them. Before Maggie was Rita, and before her was a man named Lokar.

“No one knows who the Phantom Rangers are.”

She moved to stand in front of the frozen image of the Phantom. “So. They don’t have a Zeo Crystal to protect. The legacy of their Coins isn’t recorded like ours. They don’t have Zords.” She let the replay start up again, then paused it when she caught the Phantom’s fist at the promenade. “Every other time a Ranger has been around me, I’ve felt it. We all know when there’s another one of us around. That’s how we knew Trey when he crash-landed here.”

“Are you suggesting the Phantoms aren’t Rangers?” Jason asked, standing and joining her.

“I’m not suggesting it. I’ve laid out every reason why they aren’t.”

Billy started to pace. “If he’s not part of the Morphin Grid, there’s no way he’s stronger than us. If he’s not stronger than us...”

“We can kick his ass,” Trini said, smirking. “And -if- he has some kind of connection to the Grid, we can take his fancy gun and shoot him with it.”

“Rangers, if you are correct, you may have come across a conspiracy spanning time and space.” Zordon looked deeply troubled. “Should you prove this to be true, we will need to alert every Power Ranger in the Corps.”

Jason nodded, squeezing Maggie’s shoulder. “We will. After we find a way to end a hostile takeover while dealing with someone who can kill us.”

“No pressure, then,” Zack said, grinning from his perch on Maggie’s platform.

Alpha returned with a tray laden with food. The team descended on him as the replay started back up. They ate on the stairs, watching the fight again, attentive to what they could do better. When it started over once more, Maggie realized how close Alex came to learning her secret and being seen as a threat by the Phantom.

“Wait,” Kim said, raising her hand, stopping the playback. “Go back to when he started talking.” The scene reversed a few seconds, played the sentence, and she froze it again. “ ‘I was waiting to see if you would take the opportunity to end this foothold.’ Foothold. I know that word. Why do I know that word?”

Billy started snapping rapidly, and his eyes screwed shut. “Foothold foothold foothold I know it, too.”

“Holy fucking Stargate are you serious right now?” Trini said, eyes going wide as she looked at Maggie. “Did we really retain something from binge-watching nineties sci-fi?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “First of all, only the first three seasons take place in the nineties, which we were alive for. Second, I think he just gave us something critical.”

Alpha nodded, eager, and got rid of the replay. The darkened Grid room took a moment to adjust to, but soon he had holo-screens up along the walls. “If the Daxamites are trying to gain a foothold in National City, this may all be a precursor to a takeover of Earth itself.”

“Which is not the most viable reason for Power Rangers to interfere,” Zordon said. “However, Daxam has not had Power Rangers in over three hundred years.”

The team looked at each other as Alpha filled screens with information from the Daxamite flagship. It had been enough of a surprise to hear Alpha supporting Maggie staying in National City to find Alex. Now Zordon wasn’t protesting using their influence against someone who was no real threat to the Zeo Crystal. Then again, his warnings would fall on deaf ears and the Morphing Grid would be the final judge.

They got up and started looking at the information filling the screens. All they had to do was find evidence of Rhea planning more than an invasion of National City. It wouldn’t be enough to justify their actions to more judgmental teams, but having the data available in the Corps’ database would make them seem a little less out of control. Plus, they could hijack the Daxamite’s broadcasting system to show everyone just how much Rhea was planning.

Maggie looked over at Alpha. “Let me know if anything happens to Alex?”

“I’m almost insulted you expect anything less from me at this point.”

“Sorry, just...distracted.” She smiled a little. “I know you have our backs.”

“Yeah, well, I really don’t feel like training a whole new team of Rangers, is all.”

“We love you, too,” Trini drawled from her screen, where she was highlighting things.

Maggie refocused on the screen in front of her. They were on their way to saving the world. All they needed was a little more time.

~*~

Maggie jolted awake when she heard Alex’s ringtone blare from the cell phone above her head. Zordon had sent them to sleep for a few hours at dawn, which meant a puppy pile of Power Rangers in a common relaxation area of the ship.

“That is so gay,” Trini muttered.

Maggie reached over Zack to thump her fist against her. “Alex?”

“ _Where are you? Are you okay? No one’s seen you since we left the DEO, and they’re saying there was some kind of Power Ranger fight where we were_ ….”

“Shit.” She sat up. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Just, needed to recharge and couldn’t get back to the DEO. Is Kara okay? And Clark?”

“ _They’ve recovered, and we have a plan_.” 

“The sound of your voice says this is a bad plan.”

“ _It’s a plan worthy of the Danvers Sisters_.”

“I’m heading to you now.” She shoved the blankets off her legs and started to climb out of the makeshift group bed. “How are you holding up?”

“ _I’m not dead?_ ”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” She got her shoes on and grabbed her jacket. Her teammates were getting up as well, no longer able to sleep knowing they were needed. 

“ _I’ve got a building full of agents and two supers with me. I’m safe_.”

Maggie grabbed a roll off the tray Alpha had left with them and shoved some veggies and meat in it. “Right now, that building and those supers are the biggest targets.”

“ _The closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm?_ ”

“Twenty minutes, Danvers. Try not to give Rhea a reason to shoot you for at least twenty minutes.” She waved at her friends, and they flashed her various signs of farewells.

“ _If I don’t promise, it won’t be a lie._ ”

Alpha teleported her to the halfway point between the promenade and the DEO. Maggie checked her surroundings before heading out of the alley. “Alex.”

“ _I love you, Maggie_.”

“Yeah, I love you, too.” They hung up and Maggie bit into her meager breakfast before picking up a discarded staff weapon. Readying herself for a fight, Maggie dared the world to try and keep her from Alex a minute longer than necessary.

~*~

There were a lot fewer Daxamites on the streets on the second day than Maggie expected. Either it was the proximity to the DEO, or Rhea realized her soldiers were finite and human resistance was not. It couldn’t be good for Daxamite moral, to have the less advanced planet killing them off and turning their weapons against them. She wondered if there would be a few Daxamite ships that would surrender if the Megazord showed up.

Maggie shelved the fantasy when she reached the DEO. No one stopped her from entering, though she did have to add her acquired weapon to the pile at the front doors. One of the agents watching the street must have sent word of her because Ford was waiting.

“You look like you actually slept,” Maggie said as they got in an elevator.

He nodded, a hint shy. “They let me sleep until I woke up on my own instead of just four hours. We’re using the barracks now that there’s more of us here.” He updated her on the status of the NCPD. Most emergency communication systems were back up and running, though they were sparsely used since the Daxamites were probably eavesdropping. It was enough to pass on the most vital and public of information.

In the command hub, Ford pointed out Alex and headed off. Maggie made her way to Alex’s side and found herself in a hug. The embrace felt terrific, even after hours with those she shared a powerful bond. When they pulled apart, Alex led her up to a conference room upstairs and explained Kara’s plan to challenge Rhea to trial by combat.

Maggie felt her jaw drop. “Rhea doesn’t have any honor to follow through even if Kara broke half the bones in her body!”

“Which is why we’re trying to come up with a backup plan. Lucy has enough surface to air missiles to make a dent on the east side of the fleet, but that runs the risk of ships crashing down into the city. The Hoshin frigate will only take out so many other ships before it’s destroyed. Kara and Clark will be able to destroy a few ships themselves, but if Rhea has any more kryptonite…”

“Do you think the Daxamites are so tired of losing to us that they would follow Mon-El’s lead?” Maggie wished she could tell Alex everything they learned from Alpha’s hack of the flagship. Zordon was still hesitant to throw every rule out the window even if they suspected the Phantom Ranger was a fraud. The Morphing Grid could yet pass judgment on all of them for flagrant violation of the rules.

Alex shook her head. “They think he's a traitor. Even if there were a shipful of Daxamites willing to leave, they’d just get shot down on Rhea’s orders.”

There may yet be a way for Maggie to lead the conversation to Alex making her own assumptions. “But this is the last of them, right? Daxam was destroyed with Krypton. Are they really going to keep dying for a cause that’s obviously not getting anywhere?”

Alex frowned. “You know, I don’t know if this is all of them. Why would Rhea need to build a whole portal? Why weren’t the ships just out of DEO sensor range?” She stood quickly, her chair rolling back. “We need to talk to Mon-El.”

Maggie stood and followed her. “You mean you haven’t given him a shovel talk yet? Or are we gonna get to defend Lena’s honor?”

Alex looked back at her to roll her eyes. “I already gave him a shovel talk, and he doesn’t actually want to marry Lena.”

They found Mon-El with Winn at his computer. Alex leaned against the desk next to him and Maggie perched at Winn’s side. “Are there any more Daxamite ships?”

Mon-El frowned, confused. “Not that I know of, but I didn’t bother asking.”

Alex looked over at Maggie, then back down at him. “Is it possible this isn’t the entire Daxamite population? Could Rhea have more ships waiting on the other side of the portal?”

Mon-El and Winn traded slightly horrified looks. Winn started typing rapidly and Mon-El stood, pacing to the roundtable and back. “She did say ‘this world will look so much better when we’re done with it.’ But this isn’t a large enough fleet to take on a planet like Earth. Lacking a similar level of technology doesn’t make this world less dangerous.”

“Winn, put a team together and go through the data on that portal,” Alex ordered. “Find a way to destroy it without putting a crater in its place.” She looked at Mon-El. “Would a regular soldier know if Rhea was going to bring reinforcements?” 

“They wouldn’t know the whole plan, but they would know if there were more ships.” 

“Take a team and bring a soldier back alive and relatively unharmed. I can’t physically torture him, but I can set the sound system in the cell to play Barney songs until he screams.” 

Mon-El nodded. “I have no idea what that means, but by the looks on Winn and Maggie’s faces, I’m guessing that’s a lot worse than breaking his fingers one at a time.” He headed off towards the agent who had the official list of teams ready and able to move out.

Alex moved around Winn to squeeze Maggie’s hand. “You might want to warn the stations there could be more incoming. I’m going to check on J’onn.” 

“I’ll go grab us some food when I’m done. I can hear your stomach.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. Maggie headed over to the console she had commandeered the night before. The communications agent there gave her access for the few minutes needed to get the word out. After thanking the agent, she headed down to the mess hall.

When she got back, J’onn was up and moving and ordering people around as if he hadn’t been in a coma for the past day. She stood next to Alex, handing off the chicken salad burrito. Alex sighed but didn’t protest, digging in as Winn and another agent caught J’onn up on the details Alex hadn’t known. He then checked in with various departments and teams. Kara and Clark were sent off to end the sensationalism of the upcoming throw down. Alex and Maggie sat next to Winn at his computer, going over what they knew about the Daxamite ships and how they could help Lucy use that information to the best advantage should it come down to her and the desert base. When Alex finished her sandwich and subtly looked around for more food, Maggie pulled three cookies wrapped in a napkin out of her pocket. Winn pouted but didn’t dare ask Alex to share.

Kara, Clark, and Mon-El returned at the same time. The Daxamite soldier was locked up. Kara and Clark explained Lillian’s lead bomb idea. Maggie was both horrified and relieved. On the one hand, Mon-El would be shipped off to save his own life, and not every Daxamite would be so lucky to escape. As much as she wanted the Daxamites off her planet, she didn’t want to lessen the numbers of an already decimated people. On the other hand, it would stop the current invasion and prevent a future one. It was hypocritical for her to put Alex above the planet, yet Earth above Mon-El, but she was only human. She may be a Ranger who had to follow lofty ideals of self-control and peacekeeping, but those were defended by the deaths of every enemy put in her path.

Maggie made sure the police on the streets would be able to clear the area around the building Kara and Rhea had agreed to use. It was directly beneath the flagship, so there wasn’t likely to be anyone hanging around unless they already had a death wish. Just before Kara was about to leave, Maggie pulled Alex aside.

“I need to be out there.” She searched Alex’s eyes, hoping she understood. “I took an oath to protect and serve, Alex. I can’t stay in here while everything is happening out there.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll go with you. We’ll take my team; I know they’re itching to get going.”

Maggie shook her head, knowing she couldn’t have anyone leave the building with her. “You’re needed here. You know J’onn is gonna be out there, and he’s going to trust you to run things here, no one else.”

Alex went from understanding to pissed in no time. “You don’t actually believe I’m going to just stand here-”

“I went back out with Guardian. There's a substation two blocks from here. I’m going to meet up with a SWAT crew, gear up with them.”

Alex’s grip on her hands was tight and would’ve been bruising to anyone who wasn’t a Ranger. “I don’t like it. I understand completely, but I don’t like it.”

Maggie pulled Alex into a hug. “James has been doing this for a few months. These guys have been trained to handle tough situations. They’ll have my back.”

“They better, or they go through a new kind of training with me and Luce.” Considering how Alex and Lucy loved to break cocky recruits, Maggie didn’t doubt her ability to make a SWAT team pay.

“I promise I’ll be as safe as possible.” She pulled back. “If Rhea does bring more ships, I’ll bring the team back here to regroup.”

“Okay. Be careful. I love you.”

Maggie would never get tired of hearing those words. “Stay safe. I love you, too.”

Alex didn’t let go of her hands until the last moment. Maggie could only hope they would see each other again in this life.

~*~

The Grid allowed them to morph, and Alpha teleported them in between Kara and Rhea. He then hijacked the Daxamite broadcasting system and made sure everyone saw what was about to happen. Seeing six Power Rangers in full armor made the two combatants pause and consider their life choices.

Jason stepped forward and turned slightly towards Rhea, keeping Kara in his peripheral vision. “Queen Rhea of Daxam, your threat to Earth ends here. You are to take your fleet and leave Earth in peace.” 

“I find it interesting you only step in now, Rangers of Earth,” Rhea said, not backing down in the least. “Why not say something when I first arrived?”

“The Ranger Corps exists to stop threats to entire planets. National City is important to its residents, but not to the future survival of Earth. We found evidence of a larger fleet waiting on the other side of your portal. Now, you have our attention.”

Rhea still wasn’t swayed. “And what will the six of you do to hundreds of ships?”

Jason didn’t need to signal them. Maggie and Kim leaped up and landed on the Pterodactyl Zord as it flew above them. Kim settled in the cockpit and Maggie crouched behind the domed window. She held on as Kim weaved through buildings. The Daxamite ships tried to target them and failed miserably. When they reached the coast a few seconds later, Maggie dropped down into her Dragon Zord. She aimed at a row of half a dozen ships, and Alpha used that information to teleport those on-board to the beach below her. The spines along the back of the Dragon lit up in rapid succession as power built up. The bright green beam of energy that flew out of the Dragon’s maw vaporized the six ships. There wasn’t even ash left to float off on the wind.

Maggie leaped out of her Zord and back onto Kim’s as she flew back around. No one tried to shoot them this time. They returned to the rooftop, dropping down beside their teammates a mere minute after leaving. Kara looked slightly horrified, Mon-El looked grim, and Rhea was impressed.

“You can leave with your life and the lives of your people,” Jason said. “If you fight us, we will destroy every Daxamite that causes further harm to this planet and its people.”

Rhea held herself tall. “And where would we go, Ranger?” She pointed at Kara. “The arrogance of her people destroyed Daxam. Making the planet she calls home ours is a fitting justice.”

“By killing the human race?” Zack asked, incredulous. “Did floating in space for the last decade and some fuck with your mind that badly?”

Rhea looked insulted and Maggie knew her friends were taking advantage of having helmets. They were grinning even if Zordon was muttering about political relations.

“The Ranger Corps will provide you with a list of planets that are willing to help the Daxamites,” Jason said, “as well as uninhabited planets suitable for permanent settling. And, yes, those planets are still willing to aid you even after this display.”

“None of this would have happened if you had just come with us when we first arrived,” Rhea said to Mon-El.

He didn’t back down, and instead stepped past Kara. “You’re the one who spent years searching for someone you didn’t even know was alive. Our people could’ve been living in peace. Instead, you dragged them through space on a quest for someone you might never have found.”

“I’ve come too far to turn back now.”

“No, you’ve gone too far to see reason anymore. You have a choice to live and build New Daxam properly. Instead, you’re standing here trying to justify genocide.”

“I will accept the Ranger Corps’ offer of aid if you leave with us.”

Mon-El glared but took a deep breath. He glanced back at Kara, then looked his mother in the eye. “I’ll go with our people. If you step down as Queen and give up all power and control.”

Rhea was outraged. “You have no idea how to rule!”

“Then why do you even want me around?! If I serve no purpose to our people, what good am I to you?!”

“You are MY son and-”

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Mon-El shook his head. “You don’t actually care about me or our people. All you care about is having what’s yours.”

Maggie whistled just loud enough for their comms, but not the ears of those around them. On the rare depressing days, she dreamed about returning to her family and seeing her parents again. Events like this made her realize she was better off with the bonds she had forged with those like the Rangers, Jacob, and the Superfriends.

Mon-El looked up at the ships spread over them. “People of Daxam. If you would have me as a leader with a lot to learn, I will find us a new home. I will give us a chance at peace, at stability. If you wish for that life, power down your weapons and return to the portal you came through.”

Silence seemed to sweep through the city. Maggie wondered if a new kind of battle would break out, one between those loyal to Rhea and those who wished to rest. Suddenly, beams of light flew up from the city as hundreds of Daxamites returned to their ships. It barely took a minute for the roar of engines to fade as the fleet returned to the portal in the valley.

The royal guard that had come with Rhea stepped forward. “The people of Daxam accept you as our King.”

Mon-El shook his head. “I will keep the title of Prince until I’ve earned the right to be called King.”

The guard nodded. “As you wish, my Prince.”

“You will not hold your power for long,” Rhea said, seething with anger. “I have those loyal to me, who will see you unfit to lead.”

“Actually,” Trini said as she stepped forward, “you’re wrong. Again.”

Six columns of colored light landed on the opposite side of Maggie’s team. Six Martians materialized, three White, three Green, all having shape-shifted into an approximation of their armor. A planet’s Zeo Crystal couldn’t support more than one Ranger of any color, but not only did no one know that, but no one present knew the real design of the Martian armor.

Due to being unable to morph, however, M’gann didn’t have the voice synthesizer to protect her identity. Why she chose not to change her vocal chords, Maggie didn’t know. “The Power Rangers of Mars will ensure a smooth transition of power.”

Kara and Mon-El had gaping mouths. Kara took a step towards her, halted, and glanced at the screen below the flagship. She was aware of the transmission, but full of questions.

M’gann nodded to her, her voice becoming a bit more genuine. “I will explain everything in a few hours, Supergirl.”

Kara straightened, reminded of her current duty, and nodded. “Of course. Thank you.”

M’gann looked at Rhea and Mon-El. “Our Ranger powers will allow us to find any threat to you, Prince Mon-El. You can deal with them accordingly before leaving Earth.”

Mon-El’s gratefulness showed in the way his shoulders loosened. “Thank you, Yellow Ranger of Mars.” He said nothing of Martians being unable to read Daxamite minds. He looked at Kara. “Not every Daxamite is a soldier. We have doctors and technology at our disposal. I’ll send the troops back through to the other side of the portal and have all the help I can get into as few ships as possible.” He nodded up to the flagship. “I’ll have them start scanning for trapped people. What medical personnel we have now, I’ll send to the hospitals and clinics.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll go with you, to help introduce them to the staff at the medical centers.”

Mon-El kept his smile polite, but it was obvious he was glad Kara would still be at his side. Maggie had no idea what was in store for them next, but she supposed she could be supportive if Mon-El were going to step out of his frat-boy persona. The Martians, Daxamites, and Kara left the roof via transmat. Alpha ended the broadcast, returning control to the flagship. The Rangers eased their posture, trading high fives and laughing, mocking Rhea’s voice.

The Phantom Ranger chose that moment to remind them their more personal task. “This blatant abuse of your power has condemned both Mars and Earth’s Ranger teams.”

They all aimed their blade blasters, trusting Alpha to upload the Daxamite energy changes to them. Maggie stepped forward, putting herself between her friends and the Phantom. She wasn’t entirely confident she could win a fight against him, but knowing she had her friends behind her, knowing he was a fraud, steadied her hands and kept her calm.

“Someone who has never protected a planet doesn’t get to judge me, judge us. In fact, a Ranger without a team can’t possibly be a Power Ranger. After being so close to the Morphing Grid to recover from your second attempt to take my powers, we’ve noticed something. You don’t exist to us.” Maggie saw the tiniest flinch at the Phantom’s shoulders and smirked. “Every Ranger we’ve met in the past twelve years had a presence. We’ve always known who other Rangers were.”

“There’s a reason we’re known as Phantom Rangers, you idiot child.”

“No,” Maggie said, confident, no longer afraid. “If I weren't worthy of my Coin, it would’ve abandoned me a month ago and found a new Green Ranger. But ever since you’ve been here, my powers have done everything possible to protect me from you. I’m starting to think you’re not a threat to just me, but the Morphing Grid itself.”

The Phantom let out a yell and fired a barrage of blasts. Maggie and her team ducked and scattered. Trini and Zack took careful aim and fired first, sending the Phantom stumbling. Kim and Billy moved in, knocking him to the ground with strikes powerful enough to dent his armor. Jason kicked the Phantom’s weapon away from his hand, suppressing the urge to crush either under his heel. The strength of their bond and the conviction behind their belief meant the Phantom never stood a chance.

Zack and Jason hauled the panting Phantom up by his arms, putting pressure on joints that would hurt the most if snapped. Maggie switched her blaster over to the blade and stabbed down between his supposed Power Coin and his suit. He flinched and cursed her as she pried the piece of glass off.

The Phantom’s armor didn’t fade into him like a proper Ranger’s. Instead, it shifted and shrank, moving to store itself in his belt, shoulder pieces, and cuffs. The blue-skinned alien resembled Zordon’s people, the Eltarans, but Maggie figured there had been sixty-five million years of evolution involved. She sincerely hoped Phantoms could be anyone. If they were just Eltarans alone, who were widespread throughout the neighboring galaxies, Maggie knew an even more significant conspiracy was at hand.

Jason shoved the Phantom down and Kim took his place so he could stand beside Maggie. “You get to spend a very long time in our brig while every ally we have visits to study your ship and gear. Every bit of information we find will be known to the entire Ranger Corps.”

“You can’t stop us,” the Phantom said. “We will continue to ensure the Morphing Grid only has the purest of champions.”

Jason shook his head. “As long as Ranger teams stick together, we are more powerful than you will ever be. After all, the Grid hasn’t made you one of us.”

Alpha teleported him away. Maggie leaned against Jason and felt him do the same to her. The Phantom Rangers weren’t real. Her connection to the Grid was safe, was valid and sure. She was worthy of her Powers.

“You need to check in before Alex leads a search party,” Jason said, nudging her up.

“Yeah. I’m kinda surprised she isn’t calling me.” Maggie groaned as her phone started to ring.

“Gaaaaay,” Trini called from where she and Kim were laying on the concrete roof, exhausted.

“Takes one to know one,” Maggie said just before Alpha teleported her away. Her armor was gone when she landed near the substation, hidden from view. She answered her phone, leaning against a brick wall. “Hey, Alex.”

“ _Please tell me you saw all of that?_ ”

“Of course! As much as it sucks that you were right about there being more of them, it worked out in our favor.” She was relieved they had the idea to broadcast the whole thing. She wouldn’t have to pretend she didn’t know what had happened.

“ _I just hope people take their help. Are you coming back this way?_ ”

“I want to check in with Jacob, but I’ll be there soon.” She really did,

“ _Okay. Hey. I love you._ ” There was still a level of shyness when Alex said the words, but it only made them sound more meaningful.

Maggie smiled. “I love you, too.” She hung up and headed for the substation. The world was saved, the Phantom Rangers were exposed, and her identity was intact. There really was no happier ending.

~*~

Maggie spent an hour at the substation, doing a far more official check-in than she wanted at that moment. Thankfully, most of it was over the phone with Chief O’Neill. She had to email him a timeline of events, but didn’t need to make it a detailed one until her official report. After logging everything necessary with her service weapon, she was free to go. There was no quicker way to the DEO than on foot. Between the makeshift barricades, abandoned cars, and mess of destruction, the roads were being strictly controlled by and for emergency vehicles. Maggie had heard the National Guard was finally getting deeper into the city after being held off by Daxamites.

Even though the crisis was over, Maggie was allowed in without so much as an I.D. check. She knew that would change once everything was back in proper order, but she was going to take advantage of the quick and easy access to Alex. When she got to the command hub, J’onn waved her over.

“I sent her up to her office,” he said, leading her away from the agents. “She won’t leave until Kara’s checked in. You both need food and rest, though.”

Maggie nodded, knowing better than to argue, and not really wanting to do more work. “About M’gann…”

He held up his hand. “I understand. You are under no obligation to tell me anything related to that aspect of your life.”

Maggie smiled at him as he shooed her off. She took the stairs two at a time, gaining one last burst of energy to bring her closer to her girlfriend. Stars, she still had no idea how she managed to get and keep someone like Alex. Sure, Maggie knew she was pretty enough to catch someone’s attention but interesting enough to keep them around was another matter entirely. Alex was surrounded by aliens and those were who excelled in their fields. As far as Alex knew, Maggie was just a cop who had some unique street contacts.

The door to Alex’s office was cracked open, and Maggie peeked inside, calling out softly, “Hey, Alex?”

Alex abandoned the cot by the window before Maggie could finish speaking. Maggie was hauled in and wrapped in a hug. Maggie returned the embrace, closing her eyes as her senses were filled with everything Alex. The overripe but still unique scent of her, the steady sound of her heart, the strength of her hug, and when Maggie kissed the side of her neck, the taste of her. The only reason she pulled away was due to how heavily Alex as leaning against her. Maggie sat them both on the cot and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist as they looked out over the city.

Maggie sighed, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “So. That just happened.”

Alex snorted. “Yeah, it did.” Her stomach growled, and she huffed.

Maggie tilted her head back and saw the wrapped sandwiches and water bottles on the desk. “Is the Force real? Because I could really use it right now.”

“I don’t know about the Force as some kind of energy permeating all life,” Alex mused, “but moving things without touching them is probably just a kind of energy manipulation.”

“I have no energy,” Maggie said, pouting. Still, she got up, trying to keep from giggling. She knew well a type of energy that permeated all life, but she couldn’t go telling the most inquisitive person she knew. Alex would probably drive Alpha mad with questions, even if he did give her access to the Ranger Corps archive.

They ate in silence, slow and steady. There was no rush; they had nowhere to be. Their work, for the day at least, was done. Taking a moment to rest, to enjoy safety and victory, was their reward to themselves. Alex would get no real, public thanks. Maggie would just be lumped in with every other law enforcement officer. Though their friends and coworkers would be grateful for their work, they were also expected to step up to the challenge. For Alex and Maggie, there was no running away, giving up, or saying they couldn’t do it.

The setting sun painted the city in vibrant colors. There were a dozen of Daxamite ships they could see from their vantage point. The glitter of transmat beams caught their eyes every once in awhile. The sounds of sirens went unheard through the glass, but the lights bounced off windows. There was no more black smoke tailing into the sky. Recovering wouldn’t be easy or quick, but there was nothing to do but move forward.

Kara and M’gann flew towards the building from the flagship as the sun touched the horizon. Alex heaved herself up and Maggie followed. They reached the command hub as their friends and found family were making their way towards the conference room. Kara stopped to wrap Alex in a hug, and everyone else kept moving to give them a moment of privacy. Maggie put a seat between her and J’onn at the head of the table, knowing Alex would want to sit there. Winn was already near bursting to ask M’gann questions. James was doing his best to convince him to wait until they were all in the room. Clark put himself between Winn and M’gann, and Winn was suddenly torn between who he wanted to speak to more.

There was a squeal from Kara, and a minute later the sisters walked in with Lucy. She looked as exhausted as Alex, but there was still enough energy in her to look at Maggie and say, “Glad to see all of us pretty people made it through.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, but James preened and said, “I didn’t think you saw me as pretty, Luce.”

She took the seat next to Maggie, Kara on her other side. “Didn’t you spend the majority of your time with either Maggie or Cat Grant? I’d say it was more survival by association.”

J’onn called the room to order before it could dissolve into a battle of wits. He got a head count from Lucy, who had brought over the most rested of her crew to take over the city base for the night. “I know all of us have questions for M’gann. However, just as she has respected the DEO, we’re not going to demand answers to every question.”

“I guess there’s a good reason you guys go out in helmets and masks,” Kara said.

“I wish you would, too,” Alex muttered.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Only, like, two people have realized the resemblance isn’t coincidence.”

“So you’re admitting Cat knows?” Lucy asked. “Or Luthor?”

“Miss Grant does not-” Kara stopped when she saw everyone rolling their eyes. She pouted. “She doesn’t. And neither does Lena.”

M’gann pulled the conversation back on course by putting her Power Coin on the table in front of her. Maggie noted how it was similar yet different to Earth’s Coins. Instead of being rimmed in black glass, it was a red stone around a core of yellow. Maggie also noted how it shifted just a hint to tilt towards Alex. Well. That was something they were all going to have to discuss. “Being a Power Ranger means keeping silent who we are and what we do. There are Rules in place to protect us and those we care about. One of those rules is never to escalate a fight, only defend against one. The Power Rangers of Earth needed undeniable proof the Daxamites were going to be a threat to the whole planet before acting.”

“But why?” Winn asked. “Why not just show up with that wicked Dragon Zord when this all started?”

Maggie was internally pleased to hear the awe in Winn’s voice.

M’gann shook her head. “A long time ago, the Ranger Corps saw what happened if we tried to commit to every problem, even major ones like this. We are only one team, and we can’t be everywhere at once. How do we decide who’s crisis deserves our aid? To stop one war from breaking out only to have to cross the planet to save hundreds from a natural disaster would leave us exhausted.”

Clark, fortunately, was understanding. “Even the two of us stick to our own cities most of the time. There are so many places that could use our help. But what good are we if we don’t take time for ourselves?”

Winn subsided, likely thinking of how Kara was more than just Supergirl. Maggie could understand wanting someone to stop a problem before it started. She also knew why planets and people had to be left alone to figure out their own shit.

M’gann picked up her coin and put it away. “The Earth Rangers asked for our help because we’re telepathic. We won’t be able to look at everyone, but we can make sure those in direct contact with humans and Mon-El won’t be a threat.”

Kara nodded. “Everyone looked relieved at the idea of settling down. Rhea went to every colony and allied planet, uprooting everyone under the idea of sticking together without a homeworld. Those that can go back will be allowed.”

“What’s he going to do with Rhea?” James asked.

“The Power Rangers are dealing with her, actually,” M’gann said. “We’re sending her to the first of many trials she has to face for her crimes against various planets and societies. It will keep her far from any supporters she might have among her people, and it will allow those she wronged some justice. There are Ranger teams in most of those areas, so one of us will be able to make sure she doesn’t escape or has some kind of accident.”

It wasn’t long before J’onn wrapped things up. Maggie was grateful, since she didn’t know just how much M’gann was willing to share about the Ranger Corps. Plus they were all exhausted. Maggie wondered if she and Alex would even make it home, or if they would be bunking in the building again. It wasn’t ideal, but it was the shortest path to sleep.

They headed back out too the command hub. Winn wanted to show M’gann the readings he had on Earth’s Rangers, and Maggie feigned curiosity so she could stay near the other Ranger. Lucy and J’onn spoke with the agent in charge for the night off to the side. Clark and Kara said their goodbyes, and Alex went out to the balcony, likely discussing Kara’s new future in a long distance relationship. Once Kara took off, Maggie headed up to Alex at M’gann’s soft nudge.

“She’ll be okay,” Maggie said, wrapping herself around Alex.

“I hope so,” Alex said, her voice small. “She’s never really dated, and this...They have transmats and video calls, but it’s not the same. I just… She deserves for something in her life to be easy.”

Maggie reluctantly pulled away from Alex to face her. “Hey. I know the Danvers girls. You don’t break easily.”

“Marry me.”

Maggie wondered if her exhaustion was making her hallucinate. “ ‘Scuse me?”

Alex nodded. “Seriously. Marry me. Please.”

The smile that broke out made her face hurt. Her answer was obvious, on the tip of her tongue. Even if this was some rushed, sleep deprived attempt by Alex’s mind at holding on to everything after almost losing it all, Maggie wasn’t going to give Alex any reason to doubt Maggie’s commitment to them.

“Ye--”

Alarms blared in the command hub. A flash of light caught Maggie’s eye. She looked just in time to see a blast from a Daxamite shit come hurtling at them. The concrete under their feet gave way as the building shook with the hit.

Maggie’s grip on Alex tightened and suddenly her world was a little tinted. She couldn’t feel Alex’s warmth, though her weight was very obviously clinging to her torso.

“Why are you green?”

Maggie blinked as her facemask faded away. She had one arm around Alex, who had wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw her other hand digging into the side of the building where the balcony had been. Behind her, the Daxamite ship that had fired on them was surrounded by others, being held in place, on fire and damaged.

Kara was suddenly next to them, panicked and hovering. “Wait. Maggie?”

From above, they all heard J’onn’s shout of, “Lane! Wait!” announce Lucy’s arrival. She peered over the edge, relieved and not at all surprised by the sight. “It’s really not easy being the Green Ranger, is it, Sawyer?”

In unison, the trio below her asked, “You knew?!”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Alex, you know we wiretap everyone. Granted, all of her recordings get corrupted to the point we don’t bother keeping them-”

“And you didn’t say anything?” Maggie asked, a little awed.

“I know how to keep a secret.” She looked pointedly at Kara, who rolled her eyes.

“Can we maybe have this conversation on something solid?” Alex asked, looking down at the shattered debris far below.

Kara quickly took her sister’s hand and hauled her up. Lucy reached for Maggie’s, and her armor melted away as she lifted back into the building. J’onn and M’gann had held everyone back, likely under the guise of building damage making the floor unstable. Her identity was still safe from anyone who didn’t know her.

“I have so many questions,” Alex said, once again hold Maggie’s hands. “All of the questions, I think.”

“I will answer every single one of them tomorrow.” She looked at Lucy and Kara. “And whatever she misses, I’m sure you two will ask.”

“Breakfast at your place?” Kara asked her sister.

“Lunch,” Alex said. “I want sleep. Real sleep. Uninterrupted sleep.”

Lucy nodded. “Lunch it is. I’ll bring the tequila, cause we’re gonna need it.”

“Just how much do you know?” Maggie asked, almost afraid.

“Enough.” Her smirk was by no means comforting in any way. “Just be happy I sent Winn off in a different direction when he found certain energy readings in your phone.”

Maggie sighed but looked back at Alex. “By the way. Yes.”

Alex smiled, almost shaking in glee. “Yes?”

“Yes.” She met Alex halfway for a kiss.

“Alex proposed,” Kara told Lucy, nearly as happy as her sister.

“I call dibs on planning a bachelorette party.”

Maggie and Alex pulled apart just in time to join Kara in saying, “No.”

Alex tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ears. “Does this mean you like me? Cause that’s what I’m getting here.”

Maggie shook her head and leaned in for another kiss, the smile never fading from either of their faces. “Nerd.”

~*~

Maggie decided to even things up by inviting Trini and Kim for lunch. Alex was only surprised for a moment, before conceding that all of her friends were involved with the DEO. Kim and Trini were excited and willing to join the big discussion. When Kara saw Trini, she immediately challenged the Ranger to a drinking game in hopes of getting revenge for all the times Trini had gotten her drunk on fruity cocktails. Lucy called dibs on recording the results and Kim warned them she was bailing no one out of jail.

Kim and Trini started by telling the story of how they became Rangers when Rita presented herself as threat. Maggie continued the tale with how she found the Green Power Coin and everything she did to get rid of it before being found by the team in detention. It was almost easy for Maggie to share the story of Lord Zedd and her fight against both his mind control and her new friends. Lucy’s questions got too overwhelming, so Alex stopped her after a few were answered in murmurs and brief sentences. Maggie was reminded that Alex had had her own experiences with mind control before. She was grateful for her girlfriend’s sympathy and made a mental note to have that particular talk with her later. With three Rangers answering questions about everything from Ivan Ooze to King Mondo to the Warstar Empire, the other two had a chance to eat while one talked.

After they told them the basics, the questions started. Most of Alex’s questions had to do with their powers. Trini and Maggie were able to answer her best, given their talks amongst themselves and other Rangers after Maggie’s time under Lord Zedd’s control. Lucy wanted to know the structure of the Ranger Corps, as well as how they always managed to destroy the DEO’s files. She found their self policing system interesting, but was a little peeved to hear some mystical force was at work when it came to the recordings. Kara asked about their fights, and other Rangers, eventually working her courage up to ask about Krypton. The three Rangers admitted to being too caught up in their beginnings to have really been paying attention to any real trouble within the Corps.

Maggie wasted no time in sending the request to Alpha. By the time everyone left later that day, she was able to hand over a small video player to Kara. “Krypton’s Ranger history. Take your time, and don’t worry about anyone seeing this. You’re the only one who can operate it.”

Kara nodded and hugged her tight, using far more strength than before. “Thank you, Maggie.”

Alex had a few personal questions as they lazed on the couch. Maggie answered them, some happily, some with hesitance. Even after all they’d been through, Maggie knew a secret this big and dangerous may just be the breaking point. Alex surprised her time and again, laughing at Maggie’s antics or holding her through the tougher moments.

“Wait a minute,” Alex said as she got them glasses of water. “There was an attack on Angel Grove just recently. The Green Ranger wasn’t there. Why weren’t you…”

Maggie felt her throat close up. She swallowed, hard, and found the strength to tell Alex the truth. “When you were...Malverne attacked us that day.”

It barely took a moment for Alex to realize what that meant. She almost dropped the cups on the coffee table as she sat. “You stayed here to look for me instead.”

Maggie nodded, trying to hold Alex’s eye contact. “Jason ordered me to find you first. If they needed me, they would’ve called. I almost used my powers to find you, I was hoping Malverne would rat me out so I could do something, and I’m sorry I didn’t, I’m sor-”

Alex reached out and cupped the back of Maggie’s head, holding their foreheads together. “You… The world. For me.”

“I was told we all need someone to fight for. You’re mine.”

Alex tilted her face up to kiss Maggie, hard but brief. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve every good thing I can ever manage to give you.”

It was Alex’s last painful question of the night, but Maggie knew it wouldn’t be the last. There was still so much Alex would want to know, and Maggie was willing to trust her with everything. However, there was one recent matter she wanted to bring up herself, before too much time passed.

“So, about that jump you did to escape the DEO the other day.”

Alex looked very nervous. “Kara was on her way?”

“On her way doesn’t mean ready to catch you.”

 Alex mock glared at her. “What happened to, ‘you guys are fun’?”

“That was before I knew you did idiotic things like gravity checks.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “So you have a name for that act?”

Maggie didn’t falter. “I also have superpowers.”

“But did you when you came up with the name?”

Maggie laughed and launched into the story of her team’s first trip into space, their somewhat unreliable transport, and Zack’s game of figuring out when the artificial gravity was functioning. Maybe, one day, she would show Alex the ship. There were some views Maggie couldn’t describe, and she wanted to show Alex just how beautiful their world was after saving the day.

~*~

Kara curled up on her couch and set the video player on the coffee table. She had tea in one hand and pie in the other, both of which she rested on her knees. A holographic screen popped when she touched the only button on the device. There was a list of dates in Kryptonian time, going back thousands of years. She didn’t know if she would look at all of them, but she was curious to investigate the records centered around significant events on her planet. Taking a deep breath, she tapped the date block nearest to Krypton’s destruction.

Her heart stopped when the video started. Something in her yearned as she heard a language lost to her long ago.

“This is the Black Ranger of Krypton. A planet’s Zeo Crystal supports all life on its planet. When that planet starts to die, so does its Zeo Crystal. Without a Crystal to channel the Morphing Grid, there are no Power Rangers. We have tried to save this planet and its Crystal. We have failed. The Power Rangers of Krypton are no more.”

All at once, Kara’s heart sped up and her mind whirled with endless questions. Everything and nothing made sense. There was only one thought that rang through her entire being.

“Aunt Astra?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 may be over, but season 3 is already in the works. No, I am not writing Astra's backstory as a Ranger, she's gonna have to settle for being in the Director Sanvers high school AU of this 'verse (gods, what have I gotten myself into??) 
> 
> There will be a lot more fallout for Alex and Maggie in the ficlet that'll take place in the 6 months between season 2 & 3\. Not too sure when that'll be out, but it already has an outline.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I wouldn't have gotten this far without the encouragement. See ya on the flip side ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think?
> 
> Also, I'm green-ranger-maggie-sawyer on Tumblr c:


End file.
